Night Rides
by HLecter511
Summary: With horrid events left in the past, everything in Charming seem to be returning to normal. There were a few new business and a few new residents that were filtering in. The daily life as the new SAMCRO president, Chibs felt that everything was returning to normal, but he knew that would be too easy. (This story is Post SOA Seasons) Disclaimer inside.
1. Chapter 1

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Clean Slate

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The gravel driveway crackle underneath the tires of the navy blue 2007 Ford F-150 FX-4 before stopping before a closed off carport that was beside a cabin ranch style home that needed work on.

"This is it? This was where Grandpa used to live. It looks like shit."

"Neil!"

"Sorry, ma, but it is the truth."

A thirty-six year old single mother, Anabelle Kane turned her head to stare at the passenger seat where her sixteen year old son, Neil, sat. He looked at her with matching pale mint green eyes like her own before looking back at the house.

"We just have to fix it up." Anabelle said, giving him a small grin.

"Right. From one coast to another. Boston to Charming, California. Is it weird for me to say that I enjoy the New England weather than this?"

"No. It's not." Anabelle answered as she shut off the truck, unbuckle her seatbelt before opening the driver's door.

"Well at least we got a neighbor." Neil nodded his head towards his mother's side.

Anabelle looked to her left to see a white painted with stones ranch style house surrounded by many oak trees. There was a carport in the back to the side of their home.

"Yeah, I suppose we do." Anabelle whispered before shutting the driver's door and throwing her son the Ford truck keys.

While Neil walked to the house and unlocked the front door, Anabelle mode way to the trailer that she had hooked up to the Ford pickup. Pulling the levers and then dropping the door to the ground, she stared at the boxes all stacked up perfectly behind her other baby—other than her son.

An all-black 2011 Harley Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special. She pulled the key out of her right jean pocket and stuck it into the ignition before rolling out the motorcycle.

"I can't wait to ride you year round and not worrying about random ass blizzards hitting." She whispered to the bike before sitting on the leather seat and starting it up.

She revved it a few times before riding it down the driveway and turning at the end of it to drive back down it. She saw her son was opening up the carport, but let out a yell. Immediately, Anabelle drove a bit faster before stopping and shutting off the Harley and putting the kickstand down.

"What!? What happen? What's the matt—"She stopped talking as she come to stand beside her son and stared at what he was pointing at.

There before them was a 1967 Mustang GT 500 Eleanor."

"Holy shit! Ma I didn't know Grandpa had one of these."

"I thought that he had gotten rid of it." She whispered as she remembered her father saying that he was getting rid of the Mustang as he couldn't handle the powerful muscle car anymore.

"Ma, do you know how awesome this car is." Neil ran forwards and began circling around the charcoal grey muscle car with wide eyes and mouth still agape.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered, shutting her eyes as she remembered her father taking her for rides as a teenager.

This was the first car that she had ever drove and learned how to drive a stick.

"Alright. Let's check it out later, but as of now. Help me out, buddy boy with the boxes. I want to get things down before I have to go downtown Charming to start fixing up my new bakery." Anabelle patted his shoulder before turning away from the carport before moving towards their new home.

The reason behind moving was because one, her father passed away and left the house in her name. But two, Anabelle needed to leave behind her old life and start on a clean slate. To get away from bullshit and start anew.

Taking everything with her and even moving her well-known bakery to a new area that she hope would make good business like back home.

Stepping up the front porch of this new home, she paused upon hearing a sound of a motorcycle. A loud one.

She turned her head to the left to see that her neighbor was arriving home on a black Harley Davidson Touring Street Glide.

With their houses only about fifty feet spread from each other, Anabelle could see that he was wearing a leather kutte with the words 'Sons of Anarchy' on the back. She had heard about the SAMCRO from her father years ago.

They pulled the glide into their carport before appearing out of the port after a few minutes without their helmet on.

Quickly, Anabelle entered the house as the unknown neighbor looked into her direction, realizing that someone was living in the abandon cabin house that was empty for almost a good year now.

Walking away from his late Grandpa carport, Neil had his hands in his jean pockets and he made his way towards the steps of the front porch of the house. But he looked to his left to see their new neighbor curiously eyeing him.

Neil only set a nod before going up the front porch steps and entering the cabin where he could hear his mother moving around the house, exploring over everything.

… **..**

… **.. A Week Later: …..**

… **..**

Charming felt like a quiet town that doesn't seem like a lot of trouble would be around, but that would be a lie. Anabelle knew that the SAMCRO run around the town and she knows that shit went down for years now with them and other biker clubs, gangs, and the justice system.

Overall, it was a working class town that was rural.

All thanks to her father on keeping her posted throughout the years of his life in this town. He left behind her a house and a hefty amount of money in Neil's savings and her bank account.

Entering the bakery, Anabelle rested her hands on her hips and watched as the workers that she hired were finishing up with putting the finishing touches of the glass cases in. They were bolting them down to the ground.

"Everything will be done today, Ms. Kane."

"Thank you." She shook the main contractor's hand before tucking her hands back in her jean front pockets as she watched the men finish up the work.

She moved out of the shop and she stood on the sidewalk, looking around the town to see other stores side by side with each other. Looking across the street was a barber shop where a cop car was parked in front making Anabelle to believe that a cop was getting his hair done or a nice fresh shave.

Turning back to stare through the glass door of her bakery shop, she could see that the men were packing up their things and coming out the front.

"Good day, Ms. Kane." Most of the men said before they got into their work trucks and drove off.

Once they were gone, she entered her new bakery.

The bakery was completed and all she needed to do was hire some workers for the counters and maybe two bakers.

The interior was very much modernized compared to the way this town looked. A lot of this town seem to be stuck in the 70s style or something around that era.

The bakery had dark color wood floors, light maroon red color walls with white wainscoting around all the walls. There was a long glass case that had separation walls inside to separate certain bakery goods. There were three round tables parallel to the glass cases with chairs for customers to sit and enjoy what they brought if they want.

Parallel to the front door, there was a glass casing where any sort of doughy items will go like bread, donuts and so forth.

The glass casing was pure white in color and was connected to a counter that held the cash register. Sterling silver overhang lights hanged down and brighten up the shop a lot. Behind the glass case and on the wall was about four large signs that showed what bakery goods were here and how much.

Anabelle walked to the counter and unlocked the hatch that was behind it to push the small white good gate open to enter behind the glass cases. She moved towards the door that led to the back were all the newly bakery kitchen was. Where everything happens.

Walking out of the back, she moved back to the front, but not before shutting off the lights. She exited out of the shop and locked up the door that two locks. Inside her head, she reminded herself to figure out how to set up the alarming system that was within her shop.

Stepping off the sidewalk, she pulled her Harley keys out of her jean pockets and swung her left leg over the seat, sitting herself down while sticking the keys into the ignition. Grabbing her helmet off the handle bar, she set it onto her lap to put her long dark brown hair up before putting the helmet on. Clipping it on, she took her Ray Ban aviator glasses off her shirt and slid them on.

Turning on the Night Rod, she rev it a few times before kicking the kickstand up and she balanced the motorcycle perfectly between her defined legs. Before taking off, she watched as a cop came out of the barber shop and eyed her with curious eyes, wondering who she was.

Nodding at him, Anabelle pulled out the spot in front of her shop and shifted the Night Rod to begin picking up speed. Her eyes flickering to the mirrors to see that the cop was still staring after her. Looking forwards, she pulled the clutch again and shifted again, pulling away from the town and onto the backroads that led back to her home.

On the backroads, Anabelle open up and she was cruising around the bends and small straight away. It took about fifteen minutes to get back home where she saw that the truck was still gone since her son was now in school, she let him take the truck since he has almost has his license for a year now. A biker's license too.

Pulling the Night Rod into the gravel driveway, she pulled it into the carport and turned it around before the mustang and backed it up beside the driver's side of the mustang. Pulling the small key out, she took off her helmet and set it on the handle bars before pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head.

Exiting out of the carport, she pulled the string that let a thin door come down to hide the two toys inside. She moved across the stone walkway and up the front porch, but paused upon looking at the windows of the house.

"Definitely need to go to the hardware store and start clean this shit up." She muttered before unlocking the front door, but paused to look to her left like she has been doing for the past few days of moving here.

There were times that she would see her SAMCRO neighbor pull into the driveway with either his Harley Glide or a Dyna. He appeared to mostly ride the Dyna lately. Her bedroom windows faced into the direction of his home and there she would be a creep and eye him.

Entering the home, she had decided today she would make bakery goods for him and introduce herself to him. As she remembered what she told herself when she left Boston to here; a clean slate.

Therefore, she would be a good neighbor and go introduce herself to him, but also, her son.

Immediately, Anabelle got to work on making a various sort of bakery goods for her new neighbor, the SAMCRO biker member.

All the while, she thought of her neighbor that she would spy on rom her bedroom window for the past few days. From afar, she had caught his appearance and she couldn't help but know that he must be in his late forties. He was tall, long hair that was swept back and it was a mix of dark brown and grey strands and he had a goatee.

For the past few hours, she baked and soon she was packing the various goodies into a container. Setting that container on the kitchen island countertop, she turned back to the stove to begin making dinner.

Neil wouldn't be arriving home in another hour and a half so she had enough time to cook dinner at a steady pace. She made a simple pasta dinner with breaded chicken on the side and red sauce.

Once that was on the stove, still warm, she grabbed the container full of treats and took in a deep inhale.

"You got this Ana. Just go over there, introduce yourself and hand him the container." She whispered as she walked out of the kitchen and outside where she watched her neighbor just pulled into his driveway and got off his bike.

She began to make her brave trip across the grassy lawns and around the oak trees towards him.

… **..**

Hearing feet coming towards him, SAMCRO president, Filip 'Chibs' Telford turned his head to the right where he caught sight of his new neighbor coming towards him.

For the past weeks, he has been adjusting to the new role as the Sons of Anarchy Redwood Original president seat. He has been doing a lot of paperwork with keeping the Teller-Morrow Automotive Garage up and running. With profits coming from the porn industries, protection of shipments, loan sharking or being part owners of places, and also, receiving money from some businesses to be protection, Chibs was saving enough to start reestablish the clubhouse and fixing it up.

He was stressed out, but upon the past week of seeing that he had a new neighbor moved into the late Brayden Kane house, Chibs has a feeling that it was Mr. Kane's daughter that he told Chibs many times about his only daughter and grandson that lived in Boston.

The late Brayden Kane was someone that welcome Chibs with open arms. The house that Chibs lived in was a part of Kane's home. He sold it to Chibs a few years back saying he was a fellow Scot buddy. Since Brayden had been born in Scotland before moving to the states as a young lad.

Now, seeing the woman walking towards him, Chibs faced her and straighten up. He had to admit that for the past week he had been spying on her and the teenage boy, but mostly her, especially seeing her pulling out on a Harley Davidson Night Rod Special. She was a biker chick and he had to admit that it was pretty sexy to see that.

Plus, now as she got closer to him with a small grin, he had to admit that his neighbor was a beautiful woman that made him move unsteadily on his boot cladded feet. He was never like this towards woman, but upon seeing her, he could say that she was unlike any other women that he has come to face.

Medium length dark brown wavy hair, pale mint green eyes that stuck out against her smooth light healthy tan skin from being outside a lot, and she was slender yet had an athletic built. By taking a quick glance at her legs and arms, he could see her define muscles. He remember the late Brayden Kane saying how his daughter was a swimmer and used to do jiujutsu for a hobby.

"Hello." She softly said as she stopped before him, leaving about five feet between them.

"Hello." Chibs replied back, nodding at her.

"If you hadn't notice, which I assume you have, I just moved in with my son, Neil. You might have known my father Brayden Kane."

"Yes. He was a great man. I'm sorry that he passed."

"Thank you. I had come over bringing baked goods."

"Really?" Chibs brown eyes slightly widen as he reached out to accept the container.

"I'm opening up a new shop across from Floyd's Barber shop. A bakery. So, here's a taste. Also, I'm Anabelle Kane, by the way." She held out her right hand to which he adjusted the container into his left and he reached out with his right hand.

They clasped hands and shook them.

"Filip, but you can call me Chibs. Thank you for this." Chibs said, eyeing the container where he could feel the warmth of the baked goods through the container.

"You're welcome. Um, well, if you need anything I'm right next door." She shyly said, tucking her hands in her pant pockets.

To say that he did not find that cute, he would be lying. Seeing how she said that last comment in a shyly like tone, he couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Aye, I will lassie."

"See you later, Chibs."

"See you later, Anabelle. Thanks again." Chibs said, watching her walk away and his eyes couldn't help but flicker up and down her body.

Her behind looked good in skinny jeans making him to wonder what her behind would look like in leather. That got him to shut his eyes behind his sunglasses and took in a deep inhale to calm down his imagination.

Turning on the heels of his boots, he went into his home where he automatically went to the kitchen. He set down the container and quickly open the top, breathing in all the goodies.

Taking his sunglasses off, he eyed the various baked goods.

There was brownies, thick chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, snickerdoodle cookies, and mini red velvet cupcakes.

"Sweet mother of Christ." He whispered as he reached in to grab a snickerdoodle and bit into it.

Immediately, a low groan escaped him upon tasting that the snickerdoodle was an apple snickerdoodle. The taste was popping across his tongue and he thought his eyes would roll to the back of his head.

"This woman is going to make me huge if she keeps doing this." Chibs mumbled as he finished the cookie before putting the lid back onto the container.

He knew that those treats were dangerous and that she has a shop opening up too since she informed him.

Chibs found himself wanting to get to know his new neighbor, especially if she could bake like this. Plus, her attractive appearance and personality and she was a biker chick. He definitely needed to know more about Anabelle Kane.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **So, I have started watching the SOA series. Therefore, I'm going to apologize now if I'm making any sort of mistakes on informational type things. I'm just going to apologize now so if something is/was wrong, just a nice hint would be great (hint the nice part).**

 **Anyways, I found the show interesting and decided to make a story out of it, but post the show series if you will.**

 **Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters to come:** **I do not own anything about the** _ **Sons of Anarchy**_ **series. I do, however, own my original characters, Anabelle, Neil and the Kane's.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Sweet Taste

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later: …..**

… **..**

"FUCK A DUCK!"

Chibs head shot up from changing his Dyna's oil in his carport. He grabbed a used rag and wiped his hands upon them as he walked out of his carport to peek out around the corner to his neighbor's home.

"Oh, sweet Mother of Jesus." Chibs found himself saying as he eyed his neighbor up and down from his spot.

Beside the house was Anabelle, but what caught his attention was her standing soaked in her white wife beater tank top and booty jean shorts. She had her hair pulled back in a French braid and a black bandana wrapped around her forehead to keep any excess hair out of her eyes.

The hose was lying alongside of her still spurting out water. It was pretty obvious about what had happen. In addition, it clearly shows that she needed a new hose too.

His eyes couldn't help but roam over her body where he could see that she was wearing a bright purple bra underneath that white tank top. And her defined legs that seem to run on forever as she worn those booty shorts with glistening with water.

Knowing that he had a spare garden hose in the carport, Chibs quickly went back into his carport where he found it buried underneath old bike parts and he dusted it off. He would give it to her and have a way to talk to her more—maybe convince her to make more baked goods—and also to see her up close all soaked and wet.

… **..**

"Looks like ya need a new hose, lass."

Whirling around on the heels of her feet, Anabelle stared at Chibs coming towards her and holding up a rolled up garden hose set.

"Oh, no, no, you don't have too." Anabelle waved her hands at him.

"I insist. Since ya welcome me with delicious treats." Chibs told her as he moved passed her to change the garden hose himself before she could stop him.

She watched him as he put on the new one without her even telling him to not do so, but with him already put it on, she knew that she couldn't say no now. Instead, she crossed her arms over her wet chest since her lacy purple bra was showing through her wet white tank top that was clinging to her body. She stood before him once he finished putting the hose on and he turned around to face her.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the baked goods. I could make you more or you could swing on by to the shop…once I find some workers." Anabelle mumbled the last part that he managed to catch.

"You need workers? What kind?"

"People to run the cases, the register and at least two experienced bakers, who know how to decorate too." Anabelle informed him as she looked around the yard to see that it was looking better since she has been working on it all morning while Neil was in school.

"I will look around for ya."

"Thank you for that."

"Of course…maybe some more baked goods as a reward if I do find some." Chibs added on making her to gently laugh and shake her head with amusement in her eyes.

A grin came onto his lips upon getting her to smile and even laugh. It was a soft and smooth laugh that was refreshing to his ears.

"I had noticed that ya been working around the yard."

"Yeah, just doing the yard first before I attack the house…which will be a shit fest." Anabelle told him causing Chibs to chuckle this time.

"If ya want, I could help ya, lass." Chibs found himself saying.

In the back of his mind he was wondering what the hell was he doing, but when he found himself making eye contact with those pale mint green eyes of hers that seem to get a shine in them upon his offer, he knew that he was screwed. He was screwed because he felt like this woman could make him bend backwards on her command.

"That would be great. I could pay you and—"Anabelle stopped talking when he held his right hand up where she saw the rings shine in the sunlight.

"The only payment that I would love from ya is your baked goods."

Anabelle smiled and nodded her head.

She couldn't help but find this man attractive, especially the Scottish accent. Even though he has those scars going up his cheek, it made him have this rogue look that drew her in. And those dark eyes of his that seem to become this warm milk chocolate color when he smiles, also did the trick too.

"I can do that."

"Good. I feel like ya would make me fat."

"You're the one asking for them so don't start bitching now, buddy." She shot back causing Chibs to hold his hands up in a surrender gesture upon her comment and a small smirk came onto his lips.

Something in the back of his mind told him that she was a spit fire and a woman that has a 'don't fuck with me' attitude if she was pushed enough. The more that he talked to her, the more he was seeing her personality and what she's like.

"Aye that I did, lass. Now, I will come by tomorrow to see what work needs to be done. For now, I got other priorities to attend to."

"Well, thank you, Chibs."

"Welcome, love." He said before walking away.

The pet name that he used as his last comment, Anabelle felt her stomach tumble around in a swirling motion. She felt that he said that unconsciously, but it felt lovely to hear it from him.

… **..**

… **.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

… **..**

For the past few weeks, Chibs would come over and spend a couple hours helping Anabelle work on the house. Neil would join in, especially with any sort of work that had to do with electrical or piping. The teenager has a knack of fixing and that was one of the reasons why he wanted to pursue an engineering career.

At times, while Chibs and Neil worked, Anabelle baked up goodies and put them in containers before giving them to Chibs before he left for the night. The Scotsman was always grateful for her baked goods and told her that he would have to steal some of her recipes for himself.

And another interesting thing that has happen was that within a week, Anabelle got people to work for her at the bakery. She was beginning to believe that Chibs had something to do with that. Moreover, her grand opening would be in a couple of days, after she trained everyone how to act around customers, her rules and whatnot.

Walking outside with two ice teas in her hands, she moved towards the carport where she found Chibs and Neil leaning over the 1967 Mustang GT500 Eleanor engine. The two have decided to fix it up and get it running. Occasionally, Anabelle would jump in to help as she knows a thing or two about mechanic things. When she was little, fixing up cars was just a hobby of her father's when he wasn't working. He would go out and buy a classic car, fix it up and then sell it.

But this muscle car right here was staying with them.

"I brought drinks."

"Thanks ma."

"Thanks, lass." Chibs accepted the other glass as Neil took the other.

Anabelle was happy that Chibs was good to Neil as if the teenager was his own son. She was happy that Chibs wasn't thrown off about her having a child. Instead, it appeared that the two men before her were forming a friendship bond.

While she thought this, Neil was drinking his ice tea, but his eyes were flickering between his mother and Chibs from his glass. He caught Chibs and his mother many times eyeing each other when the other wasn't looking. Neil wanted his mother to be happy and she appeared to be whenever she was around Chibs. And with Chibs helping around the house and the car, Neil gained respect for the older man and also to learn more about him to make sure that his mother was safe.

"How's everything going?"

"It's going good ma." Neil answered with a grin before setting his glass down on the workbench.

"Aye, what the lad said." Chibs said, setting his glass down away from Neil's glass so they did not get the two mixed up.

"That's good. I'm finishing up with making dinner. Chibs, would you like to stay?"

"Well—"

"Chibs, just say yes or you will face her wrath. You don't want to see her mad. Her Boston accent gets deeper and she becomes like a cat hissing." Neil lowly told Chibs, who bit his tongue to hold back his snort of amusement, especially seeing Anabelle eyeing them with narrow suspicious eyes.

"What was that young man?" Anabelle stepped closer with her hands on her hips.

"I was telling Chibs how wonderful you are at cooking ma." Neil quickly covered up causing Chibs to snicker as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Uh-huh. Sure you were." She kept her sharp pale mint green eyes upon her son, who moved unsteadily on his feet underneath her stare.

"I'll be finishing the steak in the house. Any preference you like your steak, Chibs?"

"Medium rare."

"Alright. Don't get into anything too deep boys. Dinner almost done." Anabelle pointed at them before walking away and back towards the house.

"So, when she is mad, her Boston accent comes out?"

"Oh yes. It's sort of funny though."

"And you?"

"I have it too, but not as deep when ma gets angry or her emotions go haywire." Neil explained to him as they began to clean up their area, deciding they done enough with the mustang today.

When the two men entered the house, they were greeted with the pleasant aroma of season steak. Chibs couldn't help but remembered when he sat down and had a home cooked meal—other than the times the SAMCRO family would eat over Gemma house—with a calming company.

Now, sitting with Anabelle and Neil in the dining room, Chibs held back a groan of delight at the taste of the perfectly cooked and seasoned steak. It appeared that Anabelle gave him the largest slice, Neil the second largest than her the smallest. There was sides of a baked potato, broccoli and salad.

"Does it match up to your satisfaction, Chibs?" Anabelle asked as she cut into her steak.

"It's perfect, love." Chibs told her before he was silent for most of the dinner as he mostly inhaled the food as he enjoyed the taste.

Not only could Anabelle bake, but she could cook just as good.

Chibs eyes flicker to the woman that was thirteen years younger than him and couldn't help but take her in. If someone was to look at her, they would say that she looked in her early to mid-twenties. When they would realize that she was much older, that was when they would most likely say that she had good genes for her to look young but her age number was what they most likely wouldn't expect.

The dark brown hair had natural dark red highlights in it causing her hair to have a mahogany color. Her hair perfectly complemented her pale green mint eyes that he come to see up close that she has flecks of blue in them. Chibs wonder what happen to Neil's father because if that man left her for someone else then Chibs would call the man a complete idiot.

After dinner, Neil went off to his bedroom to finish homework while Chibs helped Anabelle with the dishes to show that he was a gentleman.

In Anabelle mind, she knew not to judge a book by its cover. Chibs was one of those reason why. When people saw the SAMCRO leather kutte that he worn and the President patch on it, people would instantly turn in fear. If it wasn't the leather, it was his Glasgow scar smile that trailed up on either side of his cheeks. To Anabelle, his scars were a story.

But to never judge a book by its cover, Chibs was the perfect example. He appeared as a scary biker with a roguish look and Scottish accent. However, once getting to know him, he was a gentleman, loyal, and would do anything for someone in need.

"Tell me, lass, where is Neil's father?"

Anabelle shut her eyes knowing that Chibs was going to ask this or find out sooner or later. She could understand that he probably wanted to know, now that he been around them for almost a month now. She reopen her eyes and continue to scrub the plates while Chibs dried.

"Ya don't have to tell me, Ana." Chibs lowly said after he saw her reactions to his question.

"It's fine. The asshole is a lying and unfaithful bastard. My cousin and I caught him cheating. Not only was a prick to me, but he was unfaithful. When we caught him in the act, he tried to come at me, degrade me but I shoved him away. The bitch he was fucking got away from my cousin and tried to claw me but I gave a nice right hook to her face and she fell down like bricks."

"Damn." Chibs mumbled, his eyes slightly widen as he paused in his drying the plates and silverware to stare at her.

"He tried to come at me, but my cousin tripped him while I decked him in the face too. After that, I took Neil and we moved away to a different area of Boston. Then few years later, we are here. Unfaithful bastard should know not to mess with me."

As she had explained the situation of Neil's father and her ex, Chibs couldn't help but grin upon hearing her Boston accent coming into effect at certain words that she used. He quickly hid the smirk as she glanced at him.

"What about you? Significant other?"

"Aye. Just got divorce papers last week."

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry, Ana. We have been estranged for a while now. Have a daughter around Neil's age named Kerrianne."

"That's a beautiful name."

A proud grin came onto Chibs lips as Anabelle complimented his daughter's name.

"Fiona, my now soon to be ex once she receives the papers back, will always have a place within my heart. First-love and all. She was a strict Catholic, but it appeared that she found someone new and wished to be married to him. It took a while to digest, but it's for the best." Chibs explained to her even though he felt himself swallow a bit harder than usual.

He had sent those papers back a few days after he had received them. He has been hiding his emotions by burying himself into work at the clubhouse, fixing cars, and helping Anabelle and Neil with their home.

Hearing Anabelle story, he noticed that he had explained a good portion of his personal life to her. Realizing what he done, Chibs looked into Anabelle's eyes and found that she was definitely a woman that he could easily open up to and tell her everything. That she was that sort of person that will just listen to your sob stories and be there to catch you when you fall. That was what Chibs came to see about her.

But her story, Chibs now knows that she will never tolerate any sort of unfaithfulness, especially what she already went through.

The thought of his past younger days got him to think about the croweaters and sweetbutts that he slept around with all the time. Get shitfaced at a party than slept with the first one that would offer herself up. But now, lately, he was so busy with being the SAMCRO president, he exhausted himself out and would pass out sleeping. He felt that his age was catching up to him as he was forty-nine now. The partying wasn't as thrilling as it would've been when he was a young lad about a few decades ago.

Being around Anabelle and Neil, Chibs found himself hovering around them and being drawn to their lifestyle. He found himself wanting to be in a situation where he doesn't have to come home to a lonely household anymore. Instead, he found comfort in others that weren't his SAMCRO family.

"Let's get off this subject about our ex's. It makes the air tense."

"Aye, I agree, love."

"Tell me how you got people to work for me now."

"How—"

"Chibs, I can read you pretty well that you had something to do with finding individuals that would be perfect for my bakery." Anabelle smiled as she handed him the last of the plates.

He couldn't help but chuckle at being caught red-handed in helping find her bakery some employees.

"I knew of some individuals that had a past in either waitressing or history of baking. Don't worry, I warned them that if they fuck it up or if I hear something from you, I would take them out of your bakery for you." Chibs told her.

The day that he announced to the SAMCRO about a job opportunity at the new bakery run by Anabelle, some members stepped forwards saying that their old lady's or some of their siblings could do it. Chibs made sure to get background checks on them—even though he was pretty sure that Anabelle had done that too—before he sent them to Anabelle's place.

"Thank you for that."

"Welcome, love." Chibs replied with a wink before finishing up on drying the last of the plates.

"I made extra muffins for you to take to the club tomorrow."

"Oh, Tig and Rat boy are going to love you." Chibs said as he watched Anabelle pull out a container filled with various muffins from the counter beside the fridge.

"I have to meet them, or rather, your SAMCRO family. They sound like an interesting bunch."

A snort couldn't help but escape him upon her comment. Interesting was an understatement.

"Why snort?" Anabelle asked as she set the container filled with muffins on the kitchen island next to Chibs, who was leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sorry, I am not used to having someone or hearing someone wanting to meet them often. They want to meet you too." Chibs truthfully told her

The SAMCRO men knew that someone new was in Chibs life when he had begun appearing with baked goods and his composure was less tense, more relax. But also, when he came into work one day, humming a harmless made up tune underneath his breath with a small grin, Tig and Happy called him out on it. Therefore, Chibs had told them about Anabelle and her son Neil. The guys cracked jokes, but upon seeing how Chibs was serious about her, not joking like they were, the guys lighten up. To see Chibs laid back and happy again, they truly wished him the best.

"Well, the bakery will be opening up soon. You guys should swing on by."

"I don't know how your customers would react."

"You're customers too, aren't you? Plus, if you don't swing on by, I will come hunt you down and kick your ass."

"Oh really? Kick my arse, lass. I would like to see you try." Chibs smirked.

"Don't do it. She a second degree black belt in Brazilian jiujutsu." Neil appeared in the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge before leaving the kitchen.

"What?" Chibs eyed her up and down, taking in that she was defined in muscles, but for her to be a second degree black belt in Brazilian jiujutsu, he couldn't believe it.

He knew that she used to do jiujutsu, but that high in degree. He hadn't expected that.

"Do you want to see?"

"Nope. I'm good, love. I'm too old."

"Oh don't pull that old man shit with me."

Laughter bubbled out of him causing Anabelle to laugh along with him as the found their conversation turning one to be ridiculously amusing. Once calmed down, she rested her hands on her hips and gave him a sly smirk.

"There will be free samples." She softly sung.

That perked his interest and hooked him in.

"You got my attention now. We will be there one way or another." Chibs seriously said causing her to gently laugh underneath her breath.

Her baked goods were definitely a weakness to Chibs.

… **..**

… **.. Couples Days Later: …..**

… **..**

Opening day was happening and Anabelle could say that she was very much excited at how many people from the town were coming in. Many introduced themselves to her since the town of Charming was a place where everyone knew each other.

Anabelle was smiling as she helped with serving slices of carrot cake to these elderly ladies when she heard the bell of the door ring again. Her pale mint green eyes flicker up and her smile seem to widen more than the usual smile today.

It seem like the towns people that were in the Bakery pause in whatever they were doing, but they slowly resume what they have been doing while some nodded towards the newcomers that entered the Bakery.

In had stepped Chibs leading a few others that were in the same SAMCRO leather kutte on.

… **..**

"That her!? No wonder you are always smiling when you come to work." Rat Boy blurted out making Tig to jab him with an elbow and then nodded his head up front.

Once Rat Boy looked forwards thanks to Tig's elbow gesture, Rat Boy swallow a bit harder than usual when Chibs shot him a glare that clearly read 'say more and see what happens.'

But the others have to admit in their minds that Rat Boy had a natural reaction to the woman that Chibs be eyeing and the woman that made him smile more than ever. As they saw 'the woman,' who makes them delicious muffins and cupcakes, they thought how lucky Chibs was. By just her pale mint green eyes that stuck out like emerald gems, the men were sold and could tell she was a keeper for Chibs, especially with the smile gracing her lips upon seeing him.

Chibs faced back forwards and put on a small grin upon his lips as he walked on forwards. Behind him, Tig, Rat Boy, Quinn and Happy were slowly trailing, but they were eyeing all the sugary goods behind the glass with wanting.

… **..**

"You came."

"Of course. You said free samples." Chibs said in a cheeky tone causing Anabelle to playfully roll her eyes but smile at him anyways.

"Are these some of the SAMCRO men?"

"Aye. You got Tig, Quinn, Happy and Rat Boy." Chibs pointed them out to which each of them gave her a small wave or a nod of their head.

"Pleasure. Now what would you boys want. Free sample." Anabelle told them as she placed her hands on top of the countertop

"Really now? Well then…" Chibs stepped back to look at a better view of the glass container that held all sorts of sweets.

From cakes to cookies, there was everything that made his teeth ache. Thankfully, he has a sweet tooth because he wanted to try everything.

"It's going to take him forever to pick one so I will go." Tig stepped forwards making Chibs to shot him a glare while Anabelle smirked before looking at Tig for him to order.

"Can I get a slice of that Strawberry cake, green eyes?"

"Green eyes? Alright." Anabelle moved around one of the case workers' and she slid it open to grab the already cut slices behind the cake itself.

Handing Tig the slice, Tig already had a fork in hand and he immediately stabbed it and put a piece into his mouth. The SAMCRO men stared at him, waiting to see what he would say, but they got their answer when Tig shut his eyes and titled his head back, groaning in pleasure.

"Alright, hold those groans in. You are scaring the customers." Happy slapped Tig in the stomach while shaking his head.

"Can I please try the caramel apple cheesecake?" Happy stepped forwards asking in a low gruff tone.

Anabelle nodded while moving to the case to get what Happy requested. She noted that Happy had this aura around him that said 'fuck with me and see what happens.' Some reason Anabelle could tell that he was dangerous, especially now noticing the Sergeant at Arms patch on his kutte.

Soon the others got what they wanted and gave back great compliments about how good the desserts were. However, Chibs was the only one that still seem to be struggling with deciding what to get.

"Come on, Chibs, how hard could it be? You live next door to one another and I'm sure you tried half of the desserts in that case."

"I haven't tried everything." Chibs unconsciously mumbled out loud and his eyes even flicker away from the case to eye Anabelle, whose eyebrows rose upon hearing his intimate, honest, and sexual remark.

"Shit." Chibs whispered underneath his breath as he realized that he had said that out loud without realizing it.

He felt his cheeks heat up and he turn his attention back to the case, trying to ignore the fact that Anabelle kept her eyes upon him with her eyebrows still raised. Behind him, he heard Tig snort and then snicker, showing that he had heard Chibs slip up too.

"Ah, can I have the blackberry cobbler, love?" Chibs slowly asked, his hands resting on his hips and he bounced slightly on his boot heels.

He cleared his throat, trying to clear away the embarrassment of being caught for his earlier comment, but when his eyes met hers again and he saw amusement in her eyes upon seeing how fluster he was, Chibs bowed his head once again, feeling his cheeks heating up.

"Here you go…love." Anabelle threw in the last word as she was handing him the plate with the requested blackberry cobbler to him.

Instantly, Tig was laughing while the others stared confused, especially seeing Chibs flustered up and his cheeks redder than usual.

"Oh shut your trap." Chibs glared at Tig saying while sitting himself down beside his laughing best friend and VP of the club.

The men converse with one another, ignoring any stares that they were getting from the Charming residents. All the while, Chibs would keep glancing over to Anabelle working and interacting with the customers and her workers.

With watching her for a good twenty minutes, Chibs gather that she was a people person, having great patience, and seems to know how to persuade people to smile and like her.

"You're eyeing her like a lovesick fool, Chibs." Tig lean over, lowly muttering into the Scotsman left ear.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are and that is why you better step up and take her yourself before one of these men around this town do. She's definitely a woman that every man wants. I mean look at how many young men are in here at the moment, eyeing her." Tig pointed out.

Chibs looked around to see that there were quite a few young men hanging around, some mostly done with their desserts, but were still seated at their spots. Chibs could see that they were eyeing Anabelle, since the other workers were older than she was.

"Aye, I noted." Chibs replied before standing up from his seat and fixing his kutte while glaring at the men that were eyeing Anabelle bending over a table and cleaning it up.

"Ana."

"Hmm?" Anabelle stood up straight as Chibs comes before her.

The SAMCRO men sat back, watching Chibs go up to her. But Tig waved at them to stop watching and clean up their areas to head out. Tig glanced at Chibs standing before Anabelle before he stood up while cleaning up his mess. He would help his good old friend out by taking out the other SAMCRO men back to the clubhouse to leave Chibs and Anabelle some alone time.

"I would like to thank ya for the samples."

"Of course." Anabelle replied, clenching the cleaning towel in her hand while staring into his chocolate brown color eyes.

"Also, is it alright if I could pay you back with dinner tomorrow?" Chibs forced himself to say this and a bit quick too.

Anabelle eyes slightly widen upon his question, but she quickly collected herself back into her calm composure state. A small smile comes onto her light pink lips and she could see that Chibs was moving slightly back and forth on his feet, waiting for her answer.

The comment that she heard him slip earlier made her wonder if that was adding on to his unsteady state too. She was caught off guard with that sexual suggested comment earlier, but the reaction and expression on Chibs face after he realized that she had heard was priceless that it brought amusement to her. Since he didn't realize that he had blurted it out loud. However, at the same time, Anabelle come to realize that Chibs was attracted to her in such a way that it made her a bit hot under the collar.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Lovely. I, ah, can't say if it will be as good as you're cooking though, love." Chibs admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand while his left rested on his left hip.

"That's alright. It's the thought that counts, Chibs." Anabelle smiled causing him to drop his hand from his head and nod at her with his own dimple smile.

Soon after that, Chibs slipped on his sunglasses and headed outside with a smile on his face. While inside, Anabelle was smiling and she felt like she was as light as a feather too.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter!**

 **Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Sensational Touch

… **..**

… **.. Next Day: …..**

… **..**

By the time that she had arrived home, Anabelle noticed that Neil has already made himself something to eat and was now in his bedroom doing homework. Before heading over to Chibs place since he promised her dinner and had call her earlier about dinner being done by the time she got home, she walked into her son's room.

"Neil?"

"Yes, ma?" Neil looked up from his advance calculus homework with raised eyebrows.

Anabelle leaned on the bedroom doorway with her arms and ankles crossed. Neil set his mechanical pencil down as he noticed that his mother was biting her bottom lip and staring at the bedroom wood floors. Usually when she was like this, Neil knew that she wanted to ask him something.

"What is the matter ma?"

"You don't mind Chibs right?"

That got Neil to slowly get a smile upon his lips as his mom was seeking his opinion on the older man, who was the SAMCRO president. But also, because Neil hung around Chibs when working on the Mustang or around the house. There Neil got to know Chibs and he found the Scotsman was a perfect man to pick up the pieces that Neil father broke off his mother. Therefore, Neil approved of Chibs, just at this moment, it seemed like his mother wanted his word of approval.

"I think that he is the right man for you ma. Doesn't matter what he's a part of, just being around him, Chibs is a man that would lay his life down for anyone. He's always seems to be looking for the best interest for someone other than himself. If you're looking for approval from me, ma, I say go for it." Neil told her with a nod and a smile.

Hearing her son explanation about Chibs and his approval, Anabelle couldn't help but go up to him and wrap her arms around his shoulders and lay a kiss on top of his head.

"Thank you. Now, I'm off to go have dinner over his place."

"Don't get too crazy over there." Neil jokily said making Anabelle to playfully slap his shoulder before leaving him to complete his homework.

Before leaving the house, Anabelle grabbed the cake container that was containing an extreme chocolate cake that would definitely satisfy Chibs sweet tooth. She knew that Chibs will be scowling her for feeding him too much sweets, but he would still eat it without compliant afterwards.

Walking across the yards, Anabelle walked up his front porch of his two-story home and knocked on the door. Within moments, the front door than the screen open up to show Chibs, wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth and a small grin appearing on his lips.

"Come in, come in. I just turn off the stove."

"It smells good. What is it?"

"Well, I had got a hint from a certain teenage lad about your liking a good beef stew."

"Oh you didn't?" Anabelle paused in the hallway and stared at him with widen eyes.

She could feel her mouthwatering more than usual once the beef stew was mentioned and now that she knew what it was, she couldn't help but wait to try it.

A chuckle escaped from Chibs as he led her to the kitchen that reminded Anabelle of a country home kitchen. It seem modern yet had that old country look to it that it made the surroundings feel warm. Anabelle set the container with the cake on the kitchen island and eyed Chibs checking the pot on the stove before turning around to look at her.

"What's in the container?" He pointed at, his eyes narrowing on it before flickering up to meet her own.

"It is known as an extreme chocolate cake."

"Woman are you trying to make me gain fifty pounds in one night?"

"Hey, I'm not telling you to eat it. So don't go blaming me for shit." She raised her hands in the air saying causing Chibs to smile before turning to a cabinet to get out bowls.

"Ya know, how are ya still in good shape with the profession ya work in?" Chibs asked as he began to fill up the two bowls with the delicious looking and wonderful smell of beef stew.

"Well, I do run in the early morning and try to keep a good cardio workout going on."

"Ya run in the morning?" Chibs asked as he motioned his head for her to follow him to the round wood table at the end of the kitchen room where four chairs were around.

He set the bowl in one place and the other across. Chibs pulled out a chair, letting her to sit down and then he went off to grab the spoons. When he came back, he handed her a spoon before sitting across from her with his own spoon in hand.

"Yes. Before Neil goes off to school. I do a two mile run."

"I wish that I had that motivation to run."

"Why not go with me?"

Chibs paused in his action of sticking a spoonful of stew into his mouth and he set it back down in the bowl. His eyebrows rose and he stared at her like she had two heads.

"Why give me that look?"

"If I went running with ya, I would be wheezing within fifty feet."

"Chibs, you don't give yourself credit. Plus, that is why you keep doing it to get better."

Picking his spoon back up, Chibs swirled it around before looking up from the bowl to eye her, watching her enjoy the stew that he had made. He was happy to see someone enjoying his work, especially a woman that he was very much trying to persuade.

"Ya calling me fat?"

"No. I am not calling you fat. Where in that sentence did I call you fat?"

She got him there making him to shut his mouth and go back to eating the stew making Anabelle to lowly hum underneath her breath as she knew that she won that battle.

"I will think about it, love." Chibs said after a few bites.

"Good. It will be nice to have someone with me that early in the morning."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

After dinner, Chibs and Anabelle were sitting in the kitchen still but with slices of the cake that she brought over. Chibs was drinking a beer while Anabelle had a glass of milk because it went along very well with the extreme chocolate cake.

"Now as I eat this, I think that I need to go running." Chibs mumbled as he pushed the empty plate away from him and sat back in his seat with a low groan.

Anabelle only chuckle while she continue to slowly eat her almost gone slice of cake.

"I forgot to ask, how's the lad doing in a new school?"

"Good. He is taking the classes that will help him in the future engineering career. Advance placement classes."

"Hmp, he had shown me one of his problems and I just handed him the paper back." Chibs admitted to her.

The other day Neil shown Chibs one of his advance calculus problems and Chibs handed it right back. He was good at math, but not that good at it.

"Tell me about it. Even though math and science was by best classes back in school."

"Mine was science and what ya bunch call English class." Chibs told her as he picked up his beer and took a swing from it.

"Really? Actually, I could picture you getting into Shakespeare and some poetry." Anabelle pointed out as she stood up and picked up both their dishes, bringing them to the sink.

She began to fill up the sink with dish soap and warm water. After it was halfway filled, she shut it off and began to clean off the plates in the sink.

Chibs stood up too, walking over to the sink to help her out. He set his beer to the side and rolled up his sleeves.

"Why because I am a Scot?" Chibs jokily said as he picked up a clean kitchen cloth to dry the place she was scrubbing clean.

Anabelle paused in her work of cleaning off the plate, but began again before handing it over to him. She grabbed the edge of the sink, staring down into the slightly filled sink and watching the bubble suds popping before turning her eyes to stare up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"No, because there's moments when you speak with passion in your words and the way you get involve just makes me think of a strong and loyal man that would change anything for the better." Anabelle softly told him.

Such a comment could not help but cause the beats of his heart to pick up. For Anabelle to say a comment like that, one that he would never expect to hear from anyone, he felt happy and appreciated. But also, that was how she saw him as and that made him feel damn good.

It was enough to make him turn his full attention towards her and step closer to her that it made her to slowly turn her body towards him and still stared up at him—since he was taller.

"I can tell ya right now, love that no one has said many positive things about me in one explanation like ya have within a few seconds." Chibs lowly told her.

"Well, I feel honor to be one of the first." Anabelle replied as she kept eye contact with him even as his right hand had reached out to hover over her right hip then slowly laid on it as he stepped forwards.

"If I were to kiss ya…" Chibs just let his words fade as he did not want to finish them as his eyes flicker to her light pink lips than back to staring into her pale mint greenish blue eyes.

"I won't stop you from doing so, Filip."

"Good." Chibs mumbled as his lips were against hers within seconds after her approval and his comment.

Both felt themselves take a deep inhale through their noses as they pressed their lips harder against each other. A tingling feeling zipped throughout their bodies that it caused the hairs on their arms to raise. Chibs hands come to rest upon her lower back while her right hand went up to cup the side of his face and her left was pressed against his right chest pectoral.

When the two pulled away after much need for oxygen, they still held each other close and stared at each other. As cheesy as it sounds, the two were thinking how they only known each other for a month and few days, but already to the point of kissing and feeling drawn to each other, this was a very good start.

"We shouldn't rush too much into this."

"Aye, I agree love." Chibs lowly said before giving another peck to her lips then being the first to pull away from each other altogether.

"Let's get this shit done."

"Deal." Anabelle lowly whispered back, turning back to washing the dishes.

As they washed dishes, they stood closer than before and there were smiles on each other's lips because of the other.

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later; Early Morning: …..**

… **..**

"Come on, Filip!"

"Why did I fucking agree to this?" Chibs shouted up to the morning skies before looking forwards where Anabelle was jogging in place, waiting for him to catch up to her.

A smile and a few laughs escaped from Anabelle at Chibs complaints and bitching.

"That's why." He lowly said to himself as he grin upon seeing the enjoyment that Anabelle was having during their morning jog.

After a lot of convincing, Chibs agreed to start running with Anabelle in the early morning before Neil goes to school. Back in his younger days when he did boxing, he would have no problem with running and such, but as of late, he wasn't used to running at a good pace and not stopping. He could fight and lift heavy things, but running long distance. Nope. Wasn't his thing and it looked like Anabelle will make it his thing.

Once he got to her, she jogged beside him and went at his pace.

By the time that they got back to Anabelle's home, Neil was sitting on the front porch with his backpack on the steps beside him. He was trying not to laugh as Chibs came staggering over and dropped down beside him, panting.

"I need a smoke."

"No wonder why you are out of breath. Need to cut down on the smoking part. Two miles isn't that hard."

"For ya it ain't. I'm almost fifty lad."

"Means jack shit. Excuses!" Neil replied while quickly getting up from the steps and grabbing his backpack just before Chibs tried to put him into a headlock for his comment.

"Hey, hey, boys, enough. You need to get to school, young man."

"Aye, I know. Remember I got football practice afterwards."

"Yep. I will have dinner for you when you get back." She said as she watched Neil get into the Ford pickup, let it warm up before pulling out of the driveway and driving off into the direction of school.

"Come on, let's get you water, old man." Anabelle jokily said as she patted his shoulder while walking up the steps to her home.

"Who are you calling old man, woman?" Chibs pushed himself up and followed after her.

… **..**

… **.. Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

The sound of a motorcycle pulling into the TM Auto shop made Tig look up from the car that he was working on. Upon seeing a Harley Davidson Night Rod and a female rider riding it, he smirked and stood up straight.

"Scotsman your woman is here!" Tig shouted as he began to make his way towards Anabelle, who backed her bike in beside Chibs's Dyna and then she shut down her motorcycle.

Pulling her helmet off and setting it on the handlebars, Anabelle got off her Night Rod and made her way towards the automotive shop with a smile upon seeing Tig's walking towards her.

"She has arrived!" Tig threw his hands in the air in a dramatic fashion before flashing her a smirk.

"What brings you around here, green eyes?"

"Well, I left work early and I brought you gentlemen…" She paused in her sentence as she took the backpack off her back, unzip it and pulled out a white paper bag.

"Freshly made donuts and muffins."

"Oh love you have made my day." Tig took the bag from her and open it up to breath in the baked good scents with a groan escaping from him.

"Share it, Tig!" She shouted after him as he ran off towards the garage.

"Oi, love, what ya doing here?" Chibs appeared out of the office.

After he had left the house this morning to go back to his own home to wash up and get ready for work, Anabelle and he had shared a few passionate kiss exchanges. Anabelle took note that he was wearing the usual dark jeans, his worn down boots, a black button up long sleeve shirt, his rosary necklace, and his kutte.

"I brought freshly made donuts and muffins, but Tig stole them and ran off into the garage with them. I told him to share."

"Eh, he will." Chibs told her as he led her into the office.

When Anabelle entered the office, she paused and her mouth dropped at the mess that the office was in.

"I know, I know, it looks bad."

"Bad, Filip? It look like a fucking hurricane and a tornado came through here. How do you find anything? How are you doing work on that desk?" She waved her hands around the office making motions towards the stack of boxes and papers everywhere.

Chibs rubbed the back of his head with his left hand with a sheepish grin upon his lips as he couldn't explain to her why he hasn't clean the office. Or even have a prospect clean up the messy office.

"Aye, I need to get it clean."

"No shit!"

"Problems?" Tig poked his head in the doorway, munching away on a chocolate donut.

"Do you see this?" Anabelle waved her hands around the messy office.

"Yeah, and?" Tig shrugged his shoulders.

That comment made Chibs to go slightly wide eyes and he made motions behind Anabelle's back towards Tig to get out and run. But Tig just stared at him confused until he saw Anabelle glaring him down and slowly stepping towards him.

One of Anabelle's pet peeves that Chibs had learned about her was that when you make a mess, you better clean up after yourself. She told him that it was drilled in her head as a child and when she went into culinary school it was drilled in her head even more. Her bakery is an example of being spotless. The motto was to have a spotless area to work on and leave it better than what it was when you first noticed and worked on it. Now, Chibs agree with her ways, but when it comes to working with others, always running around and being busy, Chibs sometimes told himself that he would do it later, but later never comes. Therefore, the state of the office was one of those examples where he kept telling himself he would do it, but never does get to it.

"And? And!? Do you want to clean this motha' fucking shit, Tig!? If not, go back to working on the cars!" Anabelle snapped, her Boston accent coming out as her voice raised.

Tig quickly vanished from view while Chibs tried to sneak out of the office.

"You stop right there, Filip."

Slowly turning back around, Chibs watched Anabelle come up to him and with either of her hands, grabbed the edges of his kutte and tugged him down.

"Do you need any sort of paperwork to finish now?"

"Not at the moment, love."

"Good. Because I'm kicking you out." She whispered against his lips before giving him a deep kiss before shoving him out of the office.

Before he could open his mouth to say something to her for tossing him out of the office, she slammed the door shut. A low whistle from behind Chibs made him to look over his left shoulder to see Tig, Happy and T.O. standing there, munching away on either muffins or donuts.

"You know I am going to admit this now, but she has a side of her that scares me." Tig pointed out with an innocent look while the other two standing on either side of him nodded in agreement.

Chibs just rolled his eyes at them before walking over to them to snatch a donut before walking over to the clipboards hanging on the wall to see what vehicle needs to be finish by today.

… **..**

Inside the office, Anabelle was throwing papers around and trying to order them up. Most of them were invoices, order form sheets, and receipts from customers. She couldn't tell how long she stayed in the office cleaning, but a few times she left the office to go to the bathroom, grab a snack or grab garbage bags because there was some things she found in the office that made her put on gloves too.

By the time that she finished, she had fallen back into the leather chair behind the now visible desk. The floor could be seen again and so could the top of the desk. The couch in the office were cleared off from unnecessary stuff. The boxes were set outside the office where Chibs told one of the prospect to bring up into a storage unit.

A knock on the door made her to say a soft 'come in.' The door only cracked a little to allow an arm to extended into the room with a bag of food in their hand. The sight made her to gently laugh as she knew that it was Chibs and he was being a smartass about 'is it safe to enter now.'

"Come in, Filip."

The Scotsman entered with a dimple smile that soon dropped as his mouth went agape upon seeing how spotless the office was now. He set the bag of food onto the desk as he slowly moved around the office.

"I can see the floor again."

"Indeed. The desk and the couch too. Everything is file away in alphabetical order and the newest invoices are in the front of the individual files. Anything two years or older was put into those boxers." Anabelle told him as he slowly turned away from staring around the office and he walked up to her.

He bent down, placing his hands on the arms of the leather office chair she was sitting in and he laid his lips on her forehead. Then the tip of her nose and then onto her lips.

"Thank you, love."

"You are welcome. Now, what did you get? I'm starving."

"Subs." He said as he pulled a chair over to the desk and sat himself down while opening the bag up for her.

"I sent a prospect to ya home to deliver sub for Neil. I hope that ya do not mind." Chibs told her as he laid out her sub before her and his before him.

"No, I do not. Thank you though for thinking about him."

"Of course. The kid is important to me too, lass." Chibs told her as he began to unravel the paper off of the sub.

"Where's our food?" Tig appeared again, but his eyes widen upon seeing how clean the office was.

"I left it out there."

"This place is fucking spotless. Damn woman, can you—"

"No." Both Chibs and Annabelle said together making Tig to throw his hands into the air and walked away.

"As if I would clean anything of his."

"I wouldn't let you, Ana." Chibs assured her making Anabelle to look at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Filip for looking out for my wellbeing against Tig request to clean any sort of things that belong to him."

"Aye love, I wouldn't want you to go through that torture." He winked causing her to begin laughing and soon he joined in too.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter!**

 **I'm just going to apologize now if any sort of information is and/or was wrong. I mentioned this in the first chapter at the end. Also, another apology if some don't like how I already have them kissing and whatnot. But I made sure to point out with my original character about taking the relationship at a steady pace. Anyways, thanks for reading thus far.**

 **Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** A Proud Mama

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The air had a slight chill to it, but not enough to be shivering. It was more of a sweatshirt weather than a winter jacket one.

Bright lights were shining down onto a grassy field with perfectly set white lines sticking out like a sore thumb and seem to be glowing by the night lights beaming on them.

The football field bleachers were almost packed with fans of either teams that were playing on the field. It was a rivalry game; thus, a large and loud crowd.

Sitting about in the middle section of the bleachers and near the stairs was Anabelle. However, upon hearing about Neil playing football, Chibs came along. But upon hearing that it was a rivalry game, therefore, it was going to be an intense game, Tig, Happy, and Rat Boy, showed up too.

"OH!" The crowd seemed to chorus together as Neil's team, the Sacramento Lions was doing well with long passes to the end zone.

Neil's team was facing the Stockton Cougars, who were good on offensive too.

"That's my boy! Yep, watch him blow you all away." A woman kept shouting as she kept pointing out her son, who was a tall wide receiver that had long blonde hair that stuck out from his helmet and was a fast runner.

Anabelle let out a growl as the woman kept shouting and smiling smugly at them all.

"Ana, don't do anything to get arrested." Chibs jokily said.

"I will back you up if you do something." Happy lowly mumbled causing Chibs to shoot him a look to which Happy just gave him a shrug of the shoulders.

The Cougars threw a long pass to the loud woman's son, who caught it and got about thirty yards before he was shoved out of bounds. Of course, Anabelle glanced to her right where the woman was, waving a flag around and yelling once again.

"Yep, see that number eight-one right there! That's my boy! You can't touch the eight-one!" The woman kept yelling to the point that some people moved away from her.

"Hey, what number is Neil?" Tig asked.

"Fifty, why?"

"I think the coach is realizing that the cornerback on that loud mouth mother's son can't keep up and the coach is putting Neil on him now." Tig pointed out.

Anabelle stood up as she watched as Neil switched sides of the field so he was on the side where Anabelle and the others were sitting. Now, they could see him instead of squinting to see him across the other side of the field. A smile came onto Anabelle's lips, but it fell off when that woman began shouting again.

"Putting a new kid on my boy won't do anything."

"That's it!" Anabelle snapped causing Chibs to reach out to her as she stood up and faced the woman.

"Hey, lady." Anabelle shouted across the bleachers, drawing the loud mouth woman's attention.

"Oh this is good." Tig snickered with Rat Boy while Happy smirked and crossed his tattooed arms over his chest.

The loud mouth woman looked at Anabelle, realizing that she was trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Do you see the young man wearing number fifty that's on your son now?" Anabelle pointed out her son, who was now getting in position to cover the loud mouth woman's son, number eighty-one.

"Yeah?" The loud mouth woman said, nodding then looking back forwards as the play was about to happen.

"Watch this." Anabelle said before turning her attention back and hoping that they make a play towards that loud mouth woman's kid.

The quarterback for the Cougars hiked the ball and took a few steps back in the pocket before tossing a short pass to eighty-one—the loud mouth mother. As that was happening, Neil had paced back a few steps before charging forwards.

The pass was slightly high making eighty-one to jump up to catch it, but that was his mistake. For Neil had been charging forwards and he spread his arms out.

Neil leveled eighty-one in mid-air and slammed him to the ground so hard that eighty-one fumble the ball.

"DAMN!" Rat Boy shouted while the rest of the crowd made 'oooo' sounds.

"SHIT!" Chibs and Tig chorused together before standing up and clapping their hands for Neil's strong hit.

One of Neil's teammates managed to pick up the fumble ball and sprinted down the field, getting a touchdown for their team.

"Touchdown Lions." The announcer said.

Anabelle did a slow clap with a smirk before turning her head back to the loud mouth woman, who was wide eyes as she stared at her son slowly getting up and slowly making his way across the field to his teammates.

"Hey." Anabelle shouted towards the woman again, who slowly looked at her with wide eyes still.

"Number fifty, well, that's my boy." Anabelle smugly said, pointing at her son, who was getting high five from his teammates.

Chibs and the other guys chuckle at Anabelle in proud mama mode.

Some fans that were listening laughed as the loud woman mouth dropped at Anabelle fiery comment back. Soon enough, the loud mouth woman sat herself down and was quiet for the rest of the game.

Neil's team ended up winning twenty-seven to fourteen. The after game, Anabelle hugged Neil close, not caring that he was sweaty and dirty.

"You completely leveled number eighty-one. It was probably the best thing I saw all day. It made my day. It was awesome." Tig rambled as he high-fived the sixteen year old with a smirk.

"Aye lad, ya got him good." Chibs said, patting Neil on the shoulder with a proud grin.

"You shut up eighty-one mother too. Well, your mother did. But your hit made that obnoxious woman to shut her loud mouth." Rat Boy pointed out.

"You did very well tonight, honey." Anabelle said as she patted his shoulder before stepping back as he waved to some of his teammates walking by before looking back at the group before him.

"I need to get my things, but I will be home once I get it."

"You better be. It's a school night." Anabelle pointed out with narrowed eyes causing the SAMCRO men to slowly inch away from her while Neil held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I know, ma, I know."

Soon enough, Anabelle was pulling on her helmet and starting up her Night Rod. Chibs was on her right while Tig was on her left on their own motorcycles.

Before coming up to this game, Chibs tried to get Anabelle to ride with him, but she shut him down and told him she wasn't in the mode to ride bitch seat on his Glide. Therefore, with her not riding with him, he ended up taking his Dyna.

Anabelle had on an all-black bell revolver evo helmet on. She had the front face mask part lifted off her face at the moment to look at the men before she pulled the front down to fully cover her face. She flipped the lens down and she revved her Harley Davidson Night Rod to show she was ready to go.

Her eyes flicker to fans leaving, mostly parents and students of either schools walking by, but some pausing to allow them to pull their motorcycles out of the parking spots. Throughout the game, she noticed that the SAMCRO men did draw attention to them since they wore their kutte. Leaving the parking lot with loud engines, they pulled out of the school parking lots and onto the backroads.

They were about thirty-three miles from Charming and they were using all back roads. Therefore, they drove together in a group and casually went along.

Anabelle glanced to her left where Chibs was holding the handlebars with only his left and his right hand was resting on his lap. He glanced at her as if sensing her and gave her a smile before looking forwards.

It was a clear night, no clouds in the sky and the half moon was giving a great whitish blue glow of moonlight onto their surroundings. Their motorcycle headlights all together gave off a great light all around them and up ahead of them about a good fifty feet.

Nights like these, Anabelle enjoys taking out the Night Rod and just cruising. It was relaxing and the feel of the air flowing around her body just brought this clarity throughout her. It help clear the mind and let her ride free. It was an escape and one that she enjoyed during the night.

By the time they got back to Charming, one by one, the group was descending in number. Soon enough it was Chibs and Anabelle riding side by side down the road towards the direction of their homes. Anabelle pulled into her driveway, but took note that Chibs was right behind her.

"You know, you have your own home." Anabelle said as she pulled her helmet off.

"Aye, I do. But it's far away." Chibs replied, unclipping his half helmet from his head.

"Filip, its fifty feet away." Anabelle dryly pointed out as she shut off the Night Rod and kick the kickstand down.

"I know." Chibs smirked at her as he parked his Dyna beside her Night Rod and got off once he put the kickstand down.

Anabelle just rolled her eyes, not wanting to argue with the Scotsman and she made her way out of the carport towards her home front door. Chibs followed her, eyeing her behind in the skinny jeans that she wore tonight with black knee high buckle boots, a black long sleeve shirt with a leather jacket of that. The way that her jeans hugged her waist and her butt was a great view for him walking right behind her, especially when she walked up the front porch stairs to get to the front door.

Entering her home, Anabelle took off her leather jacket and boots, sliding them into the foyer closet. Out of respect, Chibs kicked off his riding boots and placed them on the mat near the front door.

When he entered the kitchen, Anabelle was making herself a chocolate milk.

"Chocolate milk, love?" Chibs asked, his eyebrows rising while he leaned his elbows onto the kitchen island and lean forwards against it.

"Yes. I'm having a craving for it. Want one?"

"Sure, why not." Chibs answered as the thought of cold chocolate milk sounds good to him right about now.

Pushing himself off the counter, Chibs slowly and silently made his way up behind her as she was making him a glass of chocolate milk too. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind making her to pause in her work, but resume in making the chocolate milk.

Once done, she held the glass up to which Chibs took in his right hand while keeping his left wrapped around her waist. Anabelle held hers in her left and took a sip before she managed to turn in Chibs hold to face him chest to chest. Now, he rested his left hand upon the countertop and leaned forwards against her, pressing his body against her own while he drank the chocolate milk, eyeing her the whole time.

"Good?"

"Aye. Best chocolate milk I had." He said, setting the glass down with only a bit of milk left.

"Best chocolate milk? I don't know about that." Anabelle dryly said making Chibs to smirk while watching her drink the rest of hers before setting it aside.

"Well, ya see, a bonnie made it for me."

Having a father that had been born and raised in Scotland, Anabelle smiled at the name that Chibs just called her.

"Oh, and what did this woman get?" Anabelle played along making Chibs chocolate brown eyes to look her up and down, a smile coming onto his lips.

Pressing her harder against the counter, his hands were clasping her sides as he leaned down to press his lips against her own. Anabelle ran her hands up into his dark and grey long hair while arching her back so her body pressed more against him. Their lips moved around in sync against one another, pulling and pushing against each other.

"I don't think that I am going to ask what is for dinner."

Both Chibs and Anabelle pulled apart to turn their attention to the left of them where Neil stood in the kitchen doorway making a face.

"What would you like?" Anabelle gently shoved Chibs away while stepping into the direction of Neil.

"Whatever at the moment, especially running around and such." Neil told her with a shrug.

"Alright. I'll bake some pizza. I do have premade dough and such." Anabelle said as she moved to the fridge to start making the said pizza.

Neil nodded and mumbled underneath his breath about taking a shower, but Chibs stepped forwards causing Neil eyebrows to rise.

"Ya played amazing tonight, lad. Keep hitting like that and ya be noticed soon enough. I guarantee ya." Chibs pointed out before patting a smirking Neil on the shoulder.

"Coach told me to start lifting. Get a bit more built to take out others harder."

"Aye. Should get you in the ring."

"Ring? What ring?" Anabelle asked as she paused in kneading out the dough into a pizza pan.

Both males looked at her as she stared them down while placing her hands upon her hips, waiting for an answer.

"Boxing ring back at the auto place." Chibs told her.

"I think sticking with weights would be ideal." Anabelle said as she turned back to continue making the pizza.

Chibs patted Neil on the shoulder before letting the boy go down the hallway to go take a shower and whatnot. Chibs moved back to lean on the counter beside Anabelle with his arms crossed and watching her make the pizza.

"Ya know I would not let harm come to Neil."

"I know. I don't see how making him fight in the ring would build up muscle like lifting. Yes, it would tone up his body, but I wish for my little one to not come home with a black eye and such." Anabelle told him while holding the jar of tomato sauce towards him.

"I understand…what ya can't open this?"

"I'm making you useful and maybe I want to see your muscles flex."

A laugh escaped him as he clenched the top of the jar and popped it open. He set it down on the countertop beside her and he reached out to the package of pepperoni. Before he could open it, like a snake striking, Anabelle slapped her hands on top of his.

"Oi, woman!" Chibs shouted as he dropped the package back onto the counter.

"You can't be snacking on them."

"I was going to have one."

"I'm sure." She dryly said causing Chibs to wrap his left arm around her waist and tug her close, laying his lips against the side of her head with a chuckle.

She open the pepperoni package and she held it out to him causing Chibs to get a victorious smile and he took a few out then pulled away from her to pop them one by one into his mouth. Anabelle finish preparing the pizza and she tossed it into the oven to bake.

"This coming Friday there is going to be a party at the clubhouse." Chibs told her after her finish snacking on the pepperoni.

"Oh and I assume you want me to go."

"Aye. I wish to show ya off."

"What am I a trophy to you?"

"One hell of a trophy, love." Chibs playfully said causing Anabelle to lightly swat his chest causing Chibs to chuckle while wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him, laying his lips upon the top of her head in an affectionate manner.

He held her close, never wanting to let her go.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **Just wanted to make a chapter to show some more Neil into it and the club being involved at the same time.**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Setting an Example

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later; Friday Night: …..**

… **..**

The sound of a motorcycle pulling up made Neil to shout for Anabelle that Chibs was here.

Anabelle walked down the hallway and into the foyer, holding her leather jacket in hand and her helmet in the other.

"Wow, mom."

Her attention looked at her son before she stepped out of the house. She saw Neil looking at her with wide eyes of disbelief, not believing that he was seeing his mother dressed in such a revealing way.

"I might be traumatized."

"Oh shush and love you too." Anabelle said before leaving the house and stepping outside where she met a wolf whistle.

Chibs held himself back from lunging off his bike and taking her into his arms. The sight that welcome him had him feeling hot underneath his collar. Seeing Anabelle outfit for tonight, he was definitely not letting her out of his sight.

Anabelle was dressed in skin tight ripped jeans that clung to her figure and made wonders to her curves. Black high heel ankle boots that had these bandage strapped designs going across them with buckles. But what stuck out before she pulled on her black leather jacket was her top. Anabelle was wearing a white leather biker's vest that zipped up the front, but she had it slightly unzipped to show off her cleavage. The vest itself hugged her torso and seem to give a push up to her breasts.

"Holy shit." Chibs blurted out causing Anabelle to gently laugh before pulling on her leather jacket, zipping it up.

When she made moves towards the carport, Chibs called for her.

"Where are ya going?"

She pointed at the carport.

"I thought maybe ya ride with me." Chibs slowly said.

Anabelle only sent him a smile before she moved to the carport. But she glanced over her shoulder to see a slight hurt expression on Chibs face. She knew that Chibs wanted her to ride with him to show everyone that she was his. Though it was cruel, Anabelle was messing with him. She entered the carport to switch helmets from a full to a half.

Pulling the half on and clipping it, she exit the carport to see Chibs still sitting on his bike with his helmet on and it was running. He was waiting for her to appear on her bike. However, she was going to give him a shocker when she joined him on his Glide.

"I'm not one to ride bitch seat, but…" She slowly slid herself onto the back of his bike causing him to jump as he did not hear her or was paying attention to see her in his Glide mirror.

"But you are an exception." She whispered into his ear, smiling as he got a wide dimple smile upon his face and revved his bike.

"I thought that ya were going to go on ya bike."

"I wanted to mess with you by making you think I was, but I wasn't. I want to ride with you." Anabelle told him.

Chibs dropped his left hand upon her thigh that was hugging his hips and he gave it a squeeze before he let go to pull the clutch to begin going. Getting onto the road, Chibs shifted a few times until they were cruising at a good speed. Anabelle shut her eyes as she rested her head on his left shoulder, enjoying the wind circling around them. She gave a gentle squeeze of her arms around Chibs lower stomach and her legs flexing against his hips. A smile upon her lips.

He kept glancing in his mirrors to see Anabelle with her eyes closed and enjoying the ride. The feel of her body pressed against his, her arms and legs flexing around his body, Chibs kept himself from accelerating anymore. A stupid grin was on his lips for having Anabelle on the back of his Glide.

Pulling into the lot of the TM Auto, there was a large crowd already. The grills and fire pits were going, the music was blaring with old rock, and everyone having a good time.

"The prez has arrived!" Rat Boy pointed out as he held up his bottle of beer with one hand and his other arm was wrapped around a croweater waist.

Tig came walking over and gave Chibs a manly hug before stepping back and giving Anabelle a hug once she got off Chibs motorcycle. The two took off their helmets right after and hung them on the handlebars.

"I see you got her to ride with you after all." Tig pointed out.

"Aye. I did." Chibs turned to look at Anabelle with a grin before wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Together they made their way through the crowd, Anabelle holding her head high as other women eyed her with Chibs.

"Seems like you have them handle." Chibs lowly said as he noticed Anabelle paying no mind to the croweaters that were roaming around.

"They make one wrong move and their asses will be laid out on this pavement." Anabelle told him in a dead serious tone to which Chibs laid a kiss on the side of her head with this look of proudness in his eyes for her strong character.

"That's my bonnie." He softly said into her ear before grabbing a beer from a cooler and popping the cap off.

The party was ongoing and Chibs kept Anabelle close in a possessive way when he saw the many looks she was receiving from the men, especially once she took off her leather coat to show off that vest underneath.

They were sitting at a picnic table with Quinn, Rat Boy and T.O. At the moment, Anabelle was learning more about the club and she became feisty when they men brought up about runs.

"What happens on runs stays on runs."

"So if you guys fucked another woman, your woman wouldn't or should not want to know?"

"Yep." Rat Boy nodded.

"I say bullshit."

"Oh shit." T.O said as they could see how fierce she was getting in this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Rat Boy asked.

"If you get to fuck whoever, why can't we too. If you don't know, won't hurt ya right." Anabelle said, crossing her arms over her chest and slightly leaning back on the picnic table bench to have a sassy look.

"But we would want to kick that person ass that you slept with."

"And don't ya think we would want to beat the shit out of the women that you fucked with?" She pointed out causing Rat Boy to open his mouth, but instantly shut it as he had nothing else to say against that.

"She got you boys' right there."

Their attention turned to the newcomer's voice.

"Venus, how are you?"

"Good, good."

Anabelle found herself staring at a new face, but it was a woman. Or what she believe was a woman as she looked like a man yet woman. She turned to Chibs, who just gave her a nod as if he knew what she was thinking about this Venus person. She nodded back to Chibs before turning to face the new face.

"Oh you must be Chibs woman. I am Venus Van Dam."

"Anabelle Kane. Please to meet you." Anabelle shook her hand.

"I couldn't help but overhear you arguing with them. I have to kudos you on shutting Rat Boy here up." Venus told her with a charming smile.

"Well, I understand all of this, but that one rule doesn't stick with me good." Anabelle said while taking a glance at Chibs, who was staring right back at her.

The others seem to notice the two staring at one another; thus, Venus decided to shoo them all away with her to go find Tig.

"So you could live with this life."

"Yes, I could, Filip. Just I told you about faithfulness and my last ex."

"Aye, I know, love."

"How can I know that you—"

"Cause I won't. Not to ya. As I spend more and more time with Neil and ya, it felt lovely to have others to come home to other than the SAMCRO family. I wish not to lose that." Chibs explained as he slid closer to her and he pulled her against him.

Anabelle stared into his eyes, searching them to see that he was dead serious about what he just told her. She gave him a small nod to show that she accepted his words to her.

"I'm trusting you, Filip. Break my trust, I fucking break you and your nuts."

"I understand, Ana. I understand." He assured her before sealing their words with a kiss on the lips that soon turn into a deep, open mouth kissing and hands wandering each other bodies.

"Oi, Chibs stop sucking face and get your ass over here and be a ref for this match!" Tig shouted from across the place as he stood by a ring with Venus by his side.

"Fuck off can't ya see I am busy!" Chibs pulled his lips away from Anabelle.

"Come on. I want to see the fights." Anabelle said standing up from the picnic table.

Standing up along with her, Chibs held her hand as they walked towards the ring where Happy was fighting another Son. Happy had this craze adrenaline look upon his face with a matching smile to show that he enjoyed the fighting. His tattooed body was sheered with sweat as he continue to swing hard left and right hooks at his opponent.

"Come on, Hap!" Anabelle shouted causing Chibs, Tig, and Venus to look at her with raised eyebrows upon seeing that she was getting into the fighting.

Feeling their eyes on her, she looked at the three with a look of innocence.

"What? I like a good fight." She shrugged causing Venus to laugh with Tig while Chibs shook his head with a grin.

Soon enough Chibs stepped into the ring and separate the two men, especially when Happy was getting the upper hand and brutally pounding his fists into his opponent's ribcage. When Happy got out of the ring, he sat himself down in an open chair near the ring and high fived Tig, who bounded over to him.

"What about a women fight?" Rat Boy appeared asking as he remembered Chibs at one point said that Anabelle was some sort of fighter.

"A chick fight. I like the sound of that." Happy smirked at the thought of watching two women fighting.

"You think someone will step up?" Quinn asked, flipping her hair off her shoulders and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please, croweaters definitely try to prove to you men that they could be someone's old ladies." Venus waved her right hand in the air while Anabelle nodded in agreement.

"Well let's see. CHICK FIGHT!" Tig shouted causing a roar of excited cheers from most of the men to echo throughout the place.

Chibs shook his head as he stood in the middle of the ring, wondering how crazy this will be getting. Though it would be great entertainment. He leaned against the ropes, eyeing his men that were standing around with one another. His eyes flicker to Anabelle, who was talking to Happy and most likely complimenting him on his fighting since Happy had a small grin upon his lips.

A woman got into the ring and she threw her hands in the air causing many to yell out and whistling. The woman had dirty blonde messy hair that had pink highlights going through it. She wore very small leather black shorts and this leather top that only covered her breasts. Black boots were on her feet.

The woman walked to the middle of the ring and she sent a kiss towards Chibs with a wink.

"Ah hell nah!" Anabelle snapped as she caught that gesture.

"Oh shit prez woman getting heated." Rat Boy pointed out as Annabelle kicked off her heels and she reached up to the ropes to the ring, pulling herself up.

"Love, what are ya doing?" Chibs said as Anabelle got into the ring.

"Going to set an example." Anabelle firmly told him as she watched the pink highlights woman pull off her boots before pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I see no crow on you, bitch."

"This is going to be good. Where's the food and some beer?" Tig looked around, yelling at a prospect to get him a beer and some ribs.

Anabelle eyebrows rose before she too pulled her hair up into a ponytail and she began to stretch her arms out and crack her knuckles. Chibs was standing in a corner as he was going to be the ref. His eyes stayed on Anabelle seeing that she was going to destroy this woman one way or another.

"Start it up!" Happy shouted as he now stood beside the ring with his arms resting on the lower rope, watching with wide eyes filled with excitement to see Anabelle fight.

"Alright ladies. I just suggest one thing. No spitting and no cheap shots. Let's fight." Chibs shouted.

A roar of approval went around as the fight began.

The blonde pink highlight woman let out a yell before charging Anabelle. Anabelle bounced on the balls of her feet before ducking underneath the arm that the woman stuck out.

"Come on, Jazzy!" A croweater on the side shouted to the woman fighting Anabelle.

"Jazzy? Please." Venus rolled her eyes.

"She's toying with her." Quinn pointed out making the others to nod in agreement.

Anabelle kept dodging Jazzy swings and kicks to the point that Jazzy was panting from being out of shape and using up all her energy too soon.

"Tire already? That's pathetic." Anabelle said, pretending to yawn and then she proceed to look at her nails to provoke Jazzy to which it worked.

"You bitch!" Jazzy swung again this time Anabelle decided enough was enough.

Bringing her left forearm up, she blocked the swing from Jazzy, who went wide eyes upon seeing her arm blocked by Anabelle's arm. Anabelle shown no struggle as she held Jazzy arm put.

"My turn." Anabelle said before pushing their arms down together and then bringing up her right fist and shot it forwards.

Anabelle's right fist landed a clean shot against the left side of Jazzy cheekbone causing a smack to ring out. The audience watching made an 'ooo' or 'ouch' sound effect upon the hard hit.

Tig was kneeling over laughing and bouncing on the heels of his boots upon the reaction of the audience and Anabelle's fierce side.

A gasped came out of Jazzy and she stagger back, falling into the ropes while holding her cheek. She looked at Anabelle before charging with a scream and tackle Anabelle in the mid-section causing them to fall against the ropes behind Anabelle.

"Man, all we need is some mud." Tig said before he bit into a barbequed ribs and happily munched on it while keeping his eyes on the ring.

Shoving Jazzy off her causing Jazzy to stagger back again. Jazzy straighten herself out and went to charge forwards again, but Anabelle was getting bored. Therefore, Anabelle closed lined her in the chest. In result, Jazzy was lifted off her feet and slammed on her back on the mat of the ring. Now, Jazzy was coughing and gasping for air as she laid on her back staring up at the ceiling while Anabelle simply stared down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Damn!" T.O. shouted and the crowd winced but made their usual 'ooo' sounds again.

"How's the view, bitch?" Anabelle said before walking away, but paused when Rat Boy yelled that Jazzy was getting up.

Turning around, Anabelle turned just in time as Jazzy tried to swipe her with claws but Anabelle leaned back before shooting forwards with another hard right hook. This time the impact of her fist caused Jazzy to go straight board, dropped on her back and knocked out.

"KO!" Tig shouted, throwing his hands in the air and accidently tossing the ribs somewhere causing him to make an oops expression but shrugged his shoulders as Anabelle was stepping out of the ring.

Anabelle was immediately hugged in a proud manner and she was high fived by the men before Chibs appeared before her.

"Filip?"

"That was hot." Chibs blurted out before wrapping his arms around her and tugging her close, pressing his lips against her own.

When Chibs pulled away, he kept her close while staring down into her eyes.

"I guess ya were right."

"About what?" Anabelle asked, eyebrows rising as Chibs led her over to a table where the others were.

"You set an example." He said, glancing around to show her what he meant.

Anabelle looked around to see that croweaters were definitely looking at her with a new sense of respect yet caution. When Anabelle looked back up into Chibs eyes, he just bent down to lay his lips against her forehead before they sat themselves down with the others.

"Now that, honey, was how you show that Chibs is your man." Venus wagged her pointer finger between Chibs and Anabelle with a nod of her head.

"Aye, Anabelle told me she was going to set an example to show what she will do to them if they are to tread around me." Chibs explained causing the men to laugh while nodding in approval toward Anabelle mindset.

The party went on for a while and Chibs noted that Anabelle was trying to cover up yawns. He admitted that he was tired too; thus, he mumbled into her ear if they wanted to head out since the clubhouse was still being redone and therefore, the dorm rooms too.

"If you don't mind."

"I don't. I don't want to be riding and then passing out sleeping." Chibs told her as he helped her up from the bench of the picnic table.

"Heading out?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. Gotta' get some sleep in." Chibs said before wrapping his left arm around Anabelle's waist and began walking away and towards the motorcycles.

… **..**

The men nodded, watching their president with his girlfriend walk away.

"She's good for him." Venus spoke out first as they continue to watch Chibs and Anabelle get onto Chibs Glide.

They all could agree with Venus as Chibs was someone that definitely earned someone to care for him. Chibs was always known for his strong loyalty and caring nature towards those he wished to protect. He needed someone that would take care of him and always be there by his side.

"Yeah, yeah, she truly is." Tig lowly said, nodding in agreement with a grin.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

By the time that they got back, Chibs was almost carrying a sleeping Anabelle into his home. Feeling her hugging his waist to stay upright, Chibs just bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"Filip, you don't have to." She groggily told him.

"Aye, but I do, Ana. Ya about to pass out on ya feet." Chibs told her as he walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Is this your room?"

"No."

"Filip, I think we are old enough to share a bed."

He wasn't going to argue with that, so he turned away from the guest room and walked some more down the hallway to enter his bedroom.

Setting her upon his bed, Chibs moved over to his dresser where he pulled out a SAMCRO shirt and he tossed it to her. Anabelle snatched it from the air while he got another shirt out for himself and he told her that he will be in the bathroom to relieve himself.

While Chibs was in the bathroom, changing into a black wife beater shirt and in a fresh pair of boxers, he eyed himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his greying hair.

"Ya going to be fifty soon and you have a woman like that in ya bed. She is going to be the death of me." He told himself in the mirror and a slow grin came onto his lips before he moved out of the bathroom and reentered his bedroom.

Upon entering, Anabelle was already underneath the covers of his bed and hugging a pillow to herself.

"Already making ya self comfortable, are ya?" Chibs said as he moved to the other side of the bed to slide underneath the covers.

"Yes, yes I am." Anabelle replied while her eyes stayed closed as she hugged the pillow to herself.

Smelling nothing but Chibs throughout the room. The scent of leather, cigarettes and some sort of cologne or body wash that he must use. She wasn't a fan of the cigarette smell, but whatever cologne or body wash he used on him made her take in a few deep inhales of the pillow.

"I hug back, the pillow doesn't." Chibs told her as he reached over to the nightstand to turn off the lights.

A gentle chuckle then a smile was on her lips and she slightly cracked her eyes open to stare right into his since both were laying on their sides facing one another. With slight adjustments, Anabelle moved the pillow that she had been hugging with the pillow she was laying on and she shimmy herself over to Chibs.

Accepting her into his arms, Chibs kept his arms around her while she made herself comfortable against his body. Her left arm was tossed over his chest while her right was in between them. Her chest was pressed up against his left side; thus, his left arm was wrapped underneath her shoulder blades.

About twenty minutes lying beside one another in silence, Chibs looked down to see that Anabelle was softly breathing with her mouth slightly open and her body was very much relaxed against his own.

Having her in his bed, sleeping with him, but not imitate with each other, Chibs could say that it felt different yet pleasant upon having this close relationship, but just holding one another.

Since his left arm was wrapped around her, his left hand was sprawled out along her back and there with his fingertips, he was twirling her brunette hair around between his fingers.

Some reason, he couldn't find himself to fall asleep, but instead stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with his mind filled with thoughts. Thoughts of Anabelle, but there was thoughts about the club and how it has been quieter than usual. There hasn't been any situations popping up and for that, Chibs doesn't want to bring it up as he felt that as soon as he brought that up, something will happen.

Feeling his eyes getting heavier, Chibs looked down to Anabelle again as he felt her faintly moving in her sleep to adjust her body onto his body some more. When her left leg flung over his legs, Chibs lifted the blankets to straighten them out but upon lifting them, he saw her bare defined legs wrapped around his.

Dropping the blankets, Chibs dropped his head back in the pillows and just stared at the ceiling with a sheepish smile. For the thought of Anabelle only wearing a SAMCRO shirt as a nightgown and showing off her legs, Chibs knew that he was most likely going to wake up with a sensitive friend perked up.

Shutting his eyes, Chibs mumbled underneath his breath a soft goodnight before he too found himself drifting off into a deep sleep.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Review. And Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** As Days Go On By

… **..**

… **.. A Week Later: …..**

… **..**

Through the weeks since opening day, the bakery has been getting a lot of business, especially business outside of Charming. There was a lot of deliveries, which Chibs had been helpful with that by sending over prospects to make those deliveries.

Anabelle was in her bakery and was placing fresh cupcakes on a serving tray. The cupcakes were pumpkin spice cupcakes with cream cheese frosting since it was the fall season and they had entered the October month.

"Did you hear that Jarry is leaving and transferring Los Angeles?"

"Thank god. She brought enough shit to the boys."

Picking up the tray, Anabelle looked at the two bakers that were also relatives to some SAMCRO members. They paused as they saw her staring at them with curious eyes. Everyone in the bakery knew that Anabelle was Chibs's woman. Therefore, they stared at her in a different light when it came to certain matters.

Such as this one.

"Jarry. As in Althea Jarry?"

"She worked at the police station. You don't have to worry about her." Monica, a fifty year old woman that was an old lady of a SAMCRO member, told her.

"To be honest, the woman was a bitch and old rumors pointed out—"Jessie, a thirty-nine year old woman, who was a cousin of a SAMCRO member began to say with an unsure look.

These two women had past history of working in bakeries and actually did some culinary schooling.

Since Jessie brought this topic up, Anabelle glanced in between the two and she could tell that they were uncertain about telling Anabelle what had happened between Jarry and Chibs. They didn't want to stir up trouble between the SAMCRO President and his woman.

"That Chibs and her slept together in the past. I know." Anabelle said as she walked by them.

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course. Chibs told me about it when we passed the said woman. I just gave her a nice, wide smile before laying a nice one on Chibs cheek. I haven't seen her since. That was about a couple days ago."

Hearing Anabelle say this, the two older woman began to laugh causing Anabelle to gently snicker too. Both Monica and Jessie knew the whole story about Anabelle knocked out the croweater in the ring about a week ago and she set an example for the rest of the women that eyed Chubs a warning of what would happen to them. Since that fight, many took the warning to not fuck with Anabelle or make any sort of advancements toward Chibs.

Exiting out of the backroom, Anabelle moved behind the cases and she slid one of the door's open to place the tray with fresh cupcakes in an open space. Shutting the case door shut, Anabelle looked up to see some customers sitting at tables and enjoying their baked goods. Anabelle was starting to notice that she was having some customers come in to get something and sit down to enjoy the treat and some productive activity, more than usual. She was starting to think that she should serve coffee and tea as it seem like the same customers came in to sit and enjoy times with talking to their friends, reading, on their laptop, or doing some form of work.

The familiar sound of motorcycles made Anabelle to look out the front window to see three motorcycles pull in. A familiar face made her get a small grin.

Chibs, Tig and Happy came walking into the bakery with their cool and collected swagger. Tig immediately went to the glass cabinet filled with donuts and began to put many in a paper bag. Happy stood with him, pointing out ones that he wanted as Tig seem to be getting the same ones. While Chibs came up to the counter where Anabelle came to stand across from him.

"Come for some treats?" Anabelle asked as she rested her hands on the countertop.

"Aye. We have been busy down at the shop and we were craving something sweet yet addicting." Chibs told her as he placed his gloved cover hands on the counter and leaned a bit forward to her.

Knowing what he wanted, Anabelle rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

"Oh come on, love." Chibs narrowed his eyes at her.

"In front of my customers, Chibs. What would they think?" Anabelle softly said, leaning over the counter toward him and leaving about a half of foot between their faces.

A sly smirk came onto Chibs lips and his dimples started to show.

"That a man wants to give his woman a kiss." Chibs told her.

"Hmm." Anabelle just hummed underneath her breath as if she was thinking of his reply causing him to raise his right hand up to point at her with his pointer finger.

"I have been going running with ya all week in the morning. My ass and quads have been killing me. I think that I deserve a kiss, Ana."

"Shush up, Filip." Anabelle gently laughed, smacking his hand away to reach out to grasp either side of his cheeks and she closed the distance between them to peck his lips.

"Do I get one too?"

They pulled away from each other to see Tig innocently standing there, hugging a bag full of donuts in his arms with Happy beside him with his hands in his pockets.

"You wish." Anabelle said as she stepped away from the counter to let one of her workers to cash out Tug's purchase.

"I'll wish every night." Tig said in reply, wanting the last word in their interaction.

"How much did you get, you asshole." Chibs blurted out as he took notice of the white paper bag filled to the brim with various donuts.

"Close to three dozen." Happy got out before Tig could make a lie about how many were in the bag.

"What?" Chibs snapped as he stared down Tig, who just continue to stare forward at the cash register and he tried to not look into the glaring eyes of his President.

"Ya are bloody paying for this." Chibs growled as he stepped away from the counter and Happy quickly stepped away too as he did not want to pay either. For Happy was known to be very reserve with his money and many of the guys called him cheap when it came to shopping.

Once Tig paid, Chibs snuck his way into the backroom where Anabelle had gone to and she was starting on making a chocolate truffle pie. He had told Tig and Happy to head back to the shop without him.

From another working station in the back, both Monica and Jessie saw Chibs sneaking up behind Anabelle causing them to turn their backs to give the two some privacy time. They picked up trays that had fresh cookies on them and brought that out front to put into the case.

Arms came around her from behind causing Anabelle to drop the recipe card onto the steel table. Chibs rested his chin on her left shoulder and held her close against his body.

"What are ya making?"

"Chocolate truffle pie." Anabelle answered while wiggling herself in his arms causing him to loosen his hold slightly on her. She turned in his hold and wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood face to face now.

"Shouldn't you be going back with Tig and Happy?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"You? Never." Anabelle smiled then leaned up to press her lips against his own.

The arms wrapped around her lower back tighten a little as Chibs added some pressure against her lips with his own. When the edge of the steel table was against her back now, Anabelle knew that their kissing was getting heated, especially when Chibs hands drifted down to her lower hips and gave them a gentle squeeze.

Pulling away, Anabelle bumped her nose against his chin causing Chibs to look down at her once she pulled back to stare up into his chocolate color eyes. Her hands were gently rubbing the back of his neck which made him to shut his eyes and lean forward to bump his forehead against her own.

The sensation of her fingers massaging the back of his neck felt pleasant. He could feel her fingers brush against an old scar that he received when he was thrown back from an explosion.

"Ya fingers are wonders, love." Chibs open his eyes to stare into her own.

"Are you seriously that sore from running this week?"

"Getting back into shape and pushing my body. Yes. But I felt a change from it." Chibs told her as he stepped back when she pulled away from him.

"I'll give you a massage."

His eyebrows rose at her offer.

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh. Take it or not?"

"No, no, I am most definitely taking it." Chibs quickly told her and Anabelle to gently laugh at how frantic he became before he gave her an answer.

"Now, since you agree. Some people need to work." Anabelle playfully said and she made a shooing gesture at him.

Instead of saying a comment in return, Chibs pecked Anabelle's lips and stepped back as if he was going to leave. When Anabelle turned her back to him, Chibs took action.

A nice swat on the ass made Anabelle to jump with a small yelp. She whirled around to watch a laughing Chibs jog away, but before he left the backroom, he sent her a wink over his shoulder and then disappeared out to the front.

"Asshole."

… **..**

… **.. Later On: …..**

… **..**

With Neil at an away game, Anabelle drove her Night Rod to the T&M Automotive shop where she found Chibs passed out sleeping on the couch in the office. She silently shut the door behind her and she glanced at the desk to see paperwork spread out.

Her eyes flicker back to Chibs and she began to formulate an idea in her head. She could see that Chibs must've took a break from paperwork and he had passed out in exhaustion on the couch.

Locking the office door and the door that led out to the garage, Anabelle slowly moved back over to the couch. Revenge was in her mind for Chibs smacking her ass earlier back in the bakery.

Quickly moving forward, Anabelle jumped onto Chibs causing him to snap awake and try to shoot up into a sitting position, but Anabelle placed her hands upon his chest to shove him back down. He was staring up with wide eyes and then realization sunk in that it was her.

With her straddling his waist, Chibs placed his hands on her hips and gave her a small smirk at their position. She rolled her eyes then she leaned down to peck his lips. Chibs tried to get more out of her, but she pulled away and wagged her right pointer finger at him.

Before she attempted to get off of him, Anabelle made sure to wiggle her hips and she tried to get up after, but Chibs overpower her as he sat right up and wrapped his arms around her. He turned to the side causing her to yelp as he manage to wrap his legs around hers too and flipped them.

Her back was now pressed against the back of the couch and they were chest to chest now.

"Thought that ya could get me. Ya should learn not to tease me." Chibs told her as he pressed his body against hers and in result her body was sandwich between him and the couch.

"I guess so." Anabelle replied as she managed to get her right leg free and toss it over his hip.

In such a position, Chibs and Anabelle were staring one another in the eyes with this spark of intimacy. Her right hand that was against his chest began to play with his rosary necklace and she eyed it before flickering her pale mint green eyes up to connect with his milk chocolate brown ones.

"Jesus woman, your eyes are captivating." Chibs breathlessly told her as he reached up with his left hand and caress the side of her face. He dropped that hand down her side to rest there.

Anabelle felt herself grin as she arched her back when she felt his hand that was resting on her side start to travel underneath her top. The warmth of his hand sent this rippling feeling through her body. His hand ran up her side before drifting to her back and running his hand downward to rest against her lower back just above her jeans waistline.

"I'm telling you right now, I'm not doing it on the couch."

"Aye, I agree." Chibs chuckle but let out a low growl when she grinded their lower halves together.

"If ya keep that up, something might happen." Chibs assured her causing her to flash him a smug smirk to which he leaned forward about to wipe it off with his own lips, but they were interrupted.

A knock on the office door made the two to look toward it then at each other.

"Who is it?" Chibs shouted.

"It's me. We got a problem." Tig answered with a firm tone.

The seriousness in Tig's voice made Chibs to pull away from Anabelle and get off the couch. Anabelle sat up on the couch and she rested her feet on the ground just when Chiba unlocked the door and swung it open to show a serious looking Tig.

"What's the matter?"

"We have a new club in town." Tig told him, glanced at Anabelle sitting on the couch and his electric blue eyes to look back at Chibs.

"Call Church."

"You got it." Tig nodded, turning away and walked off to call for Church.

Chibs watched his VP walk away to find the others to notify them about a Church meeting. He turned his attention to Anabelle, who stood up from the couch and made her way over to him. He rested his left hand onto her waist once she gotten close enough to him.

"I'll head out."

"Not until I get this information about this new group."

"Filip—"

"Anabelle. Please. I wish not to take any risk. I want to know more information about them from Tig before I let ya out of my sight. Understand my concerns, Ana." Chibs told her.

The two stared one another down, searching each other's eyes. Anabelle shut her eyes after a few seconds of a stare down and she nodded her head. A relief sigh escaped Chibs and he bent down to lay his lips against her forehead. He pulled away and left her alone in the office as he went to Church.

Anabelle moved around the office to sit herself down in the leather office seat behind the desk. Her eyes flicker over the papers that sat in front of her. She saw that it was order sheets for car parts, a few papers continuing billing towards their customers and other papers that showed repos that need to be done.

She couldn't help but organize the papers and then sat back in the seat to stare around the office and smirk at it still being clean. There was a few boxes that sat around, but it wasn't as bad as that day she came in freaking out.

Twenty minutes passed when Chibs came back into the office to see Anabelle playing on her cellphone. Her eyes flicker up to stare at him and watched him drop on the couch with a huff.

"Should I be worry?"

"As of right now, no. But we are keeping a watch on this new group that call themselves the Charming Razors. Seems like they are a mix of motorcycles. Harleys and street bikes." Chibs told her as he watched Anabelle stand up from the seat and she made her way toward him.

Chibs held out his arms and they were soon wrapped around her when she sat herself down sideways in his lap. Anabelle rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, just enjoying one another's company, but thinking about this new group in Charming.

… **..**

… **.. Next Day: …..**

… **..**

"Oh this is delicious."

Anabelle gently laughed as Venus began to lick her fingers causing some customers to go wide eyes at her actions, especially when she would add some groans.

It was noontime when Venus made her appearance in the bakery and she went onto this whole explanation of why she needed to eat something with a lot of chocolate as she hasn't had sweets in so long as she was trying to watch her figure. But once Tig told her that she already had an amazing figure, that was all that she needed to hear. After that, Venus came in and order a big slice of a fudge chocolate cake.

Taking a break from baking, Anabelle sat across from Venus for a good ten minutes, listen to her ramble about random things happening around Charming or Lodi.

"So tell me, have Filip and you, you know." Venus gave her a wag of the eyebrows causing Anabelle to smirk then shake her head.

"Really? Here I would thought you two would've jumped each other by now. The way you look at one another is sex eyes." Venus bluntly said, waved her fork around before stabbed the cake to get a piece off again.

"Not yet. We agree to take the relationship slow. Was there moments? Yes."

"So you mostly likely only got to third base?"

"Yes." Anabelle nodded, glancing to the side to see some new customers came in and began to fill out an order sheet that was usually order forms for them to make some sort of baked good for a party or special occasion.

Looking back at Venus, Anabelle realized that she was a bit blunt and open with her. Usually, Anabelle wouldn't share such information, but with Venus, Anabelle knew that the woman would get it out of her one way or another.

"Anabelle."

Looking away from Venus, one of the caseworkers, Emma, waved her over.

"Need to get back to work."

"Go ahead, honey. I'm going to enjoy this and probably get more." Venus waved her off making Anabelle to gently laugh as she got up and walked away from the small table.

Coming before the customers, Anabelle went to work with a business face, but with a welcoming vibe. She helped with everything that they needed and found out that these two individuals wanted a cake for their good friend, who was going to be celebrating their fifty birthday.

Once Anabelle got the ideas down and told them what she was going to do, the customers were happy with what she thought up before they took their leave. Once they left, Venus was about to leave when Chibs and Tig appeared in the bakery.

"Look who it is." Venus sung as the SAMCRO President and Vice President came strolling in.

Tig went over to Venus while Chibs came straight over to Anabelle and he laid a kiss against her lips then pulled back to stare down at the paper orders in her hands.

"What's this?"

"Order sheet and my brainstorming sheet with drawings of what the customer wants. I have to make this tonight." Anabelle told him as he peeked over her sketches and a he made a face as he saw what the cake was for.

"Fifty birthday party. Argh, I don't even want to see that number." Chibs muttered which caused Anabelle to gently snicker and reached out to pat her right hand against Chibs chest.

"You are a handsome Scotsman no matter the number." Anabelle assured him.

Immediately, a dimple smile came onto his lips at her positive comment toward him.

"Thanks, love." Chibs said as he bent down to lay another one on her lips before then pulled away when Tig mentioned from behind about picking up muffins and donuts again.

"This time only get a dozen. Not three." Chibs glanced over his right shoulder to tell Tig, who simply threw his hands in the air as he made his way to the case cabinet where customers could self-serve themselves.

"You're not paying for it, so don't worry about it." Tig replied that made Chibs flip him off behind his back.

"Filip." Anabelle gently swatted at his stomach for his action toward Tig while Venus gently snicker behind her hands as Chibs grabbed his stomach and made a dramatic fake hurt expression.

"Oh my poor Scotsman." Anabelle jokily cooed as she leaned to him then shoved him away as Tig came skipping over with a bag of fresh muffins and donuts in his arms.

"Don't pity him." Tig said and Chibs to stick his foot out and successfully tripped his VP.

The trip had caused Tig to crash into the counter and groan as his knees slammed against the front of the hard wood counter. Chibs snickered while both Venus and Anabelle rolled their eyes as their grown men acted like children.

Once Tig paid, Chibs came up to Anabelle and gave her another peck on the lips before leaving with Tig to head back to work.

"Those men will never grow up." Venus said as they stood side by side, watching out the window at their men.

They watched as Tig tripped Chibs in revenge which caused Chibs to go after Tig to put him into a headlock, but Tig held up the bag of muffins and donuts, shouting about not wanting to squish the food. That only caused Chibs to flip him off once again then shoved him to the side and got onto his Glide. Tig flashed a victorious grin toward his President when he got onto his Dyna.

"Yes, but it makes them, well, them." Anabelle said with a soften smile as she watched Chibs flashed her a smile through the window just as he rode off with Tig right beside him.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here is another chapter!**

 **So, this is sort of a filler chapter, but at the same time, showing a new group entering Charming. This new group is a group that I complete made up and I'm still thinking of ideas of what to do with this new group.**

 **Anyways…**

 **Enjoy. Review. Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** What You Saw; Part One

… **..**

… **.. Two Months Later: …..**

… **..**

The paint roller went up and down in the same spot for a few seconds and slowly moved to another spot moments later.

For the past few hours, Anabelle had been painting her room. Her eyes flicker to the left where she saw Chibs working on painting too. Both of them were wearing crappy clothes and thankfully they were because they got into a slight paint war with each other. The evidence of their paint fight was the splashed of dark red paint on them.

They were repainting her bedroom into a dark red color that will go along with her new black wood sleigh king size headboards.

It was a peaceful chore to get done, especially December starting and the temperatures were dropping to mid-forties to mid-fifties degree weather.

"Should we take a break before we finish putting on this second coat? I can't feel my shoulders anymore." Chibs blurted out causing Anabelle to let out a relief sigh and dropped the rolling paint brush into the tray.

Seeing her action, Chibs eyebrows rose as he thought that she was being a wise ass to him, but once he saw her rubbing her neck and shoulders, he realized that she was in the same boat as him.

Hands brushed her own away from her shoulder and neck to take over massaging. A low groan escaped from her mouth as the fingers deeply rubbed her shoulders to get the knots right out.

"Don't expect to receive and don't give anything back." Chibs pressed his mouth against her left ear, softly mumbling this to her.

A small smile came onto her lips and she stepped forward to pull away from him. Anabelle turned to face him and she pressed her hands against his chest, stepping closer to him to where he put his hands onto her hips and stared down into her eyes.

Dragging her hands down his chest to his stomach then back up his chest pectorals, Anabelle rested her hands on top of his shoulders and kept smiling up at him.

"But of course." Anabelle told him, pushing herself up onto her toes to peck his lips.

Walking forward she had Chibs walking backwards until the back of his calves hit the bench that was at the end of her sleigh bed. The force against the back of his legs caused him to sit down and his lips to pull away from hers as he sat. His hands were still on her hips as he was now staring up at her and she stood between his thighs.

Resting her hands upon his shoulders, Anabelle rubbed them a few seconds and then she leaned her upper body forward to press her lips against his awaiting ones. Chibs hands slid off her hips to drift to her lower back, but his left hand slightly moved downwards to rest against her right butt cheek and he held her in place as their lips moved into a deeper kiss.

With a sharp tug forwards of his arms, Anabelle let out a small yelp as she fell onto Chibs. She quickly adjusted herself to straddle him and her hands to still rest on his shoulders, which were slightly clenching them for his action of pulling her down onto him.

As she straddle him, Chibs moved both his hands to cup her behind and gave them a gentle, quick squeeze and let his hands relax on her cheeks. Her hands rested on either of his head now with their foreheads pressed together as they stared one another in the eyes.

"You're beautiful." Chibs warm breath brushed against her lips as they continue to stare at one another with half-lidded eyes filled with passion.

"Is this where I tell you that you're handsome?" Anabelle jokily asked in a soft tone.

"Cheeky." Chibs snickered as he pecked her lips and pulled away to stare into her eyes.

Anabelle gave him a small smile, running her hands through his hair and down to cup either side of his face again to press her lips against his own.

Pushing himself up and forward into a standing position, Annabelle wrapped her arms and legs around his body as they continue to kiss. Whirling around on the heels of his feet, Chibs moved around the bed to the side and then pressed her back down onto the bed, hovering over her. Pulling his lips away, he dragged his lips down the side of her neck and began to lay open mouth kisses against the side.

The feeling of their bodies pressed together brought this sensation through them. It felt as if every touch was sensitive to them. When it came to intimacy, the two had gotten to the point of touching each other and going down on each other.

Wearing loose clothing, the two now had their hands traveling underneath their loose clothing and their hands gliding against their bare skins. Every touch added more and more to their passion for each other.

Her t-shirt was pushed up to show off the bra she was wearing and her head tilted back as Chibs was running his lips down her stomach. This tingling feeling flowed down to her southern region. The warmth of his lips was a bonus, especially when he began to press open mouth around her bellybutton and underneath. Her hands buried into his hair until she tugged him causing him to pull himself back up to be face to face with one another.

As Chibs was going to pull her shirt off, they paused with their lips brushed against one another when they heard the front door to the house open then shut.

"Mom? Chibs? Are you two still here painting? I had a half a day today and I brought home pizza." Neil was heard shouting from the front of the house.

"Well that's a cockblock." Chibs instantly blurted out causing Anabelle to stare at him with a slow smile that came onto her lips and then tossed her head back laughing.

… **..**

… **.. Next Day: …..**

… **..**

She was at the clubhouse, watching the men of the club continue to fix up the place. The clubhouse was blown up months ago and with Chibs careful planning, they had managed to get enough money to rebuild.

It had been a few months now and the clubhouse was coming along very quickly.

"Love, can you grab us beers?" Chibs growled out as he was helping Tig carry in a pool table and the strain of carrying the heaviness of the pool table was getting to him.

"Sure." Anabelle walked around the new bar and open up the new fridge to pull out beers, holding them by their necks.

Moving back out from behind the bar, Anabelle brought the beers over to a table that was set up in front of couches. Her eyes flicker over to the boys where they placed the pool table on top of the stands. Both Tig and Chibs walked away from the pool table and made the prospects to screw the pool table on top of the thick legs of the new pool table.

Dropping themselves onto the couch, Tig and Chibs popped open their beers and clanked the beer necks together and then took a long gulp. Soon, Happy, Quinn and Montez came over grabbing the rest of the beers too. Happy sat himself down in a single sofa chair that was parallel to the couches.

With beer in his right hand, Chibs held out his left hand and Anabelle walked over to him. Wrapping his left hand around her hip, he tugged her down onto his lap and held her close.

"So what else has to be done?" Anabelle asked as she stared around the clubhouse, seeing that it was still slightly empty but it was coming along pretty quickly.

"Another pool table in here. A pinball machine, a few more tables with chairs and couches. Thinking about putting a flat screen behind the bar." Chibs said as he pointed his beer towards the bar and turn his eyes back on her.

"I see. And those dorm rooms?" Anabelle looked at Chibs asking, running her right hand through his hair and slicked it back into place.

"Almost all set but need a few more beds."

Everyone looked over toward the new prospect that they called 'Paste' because he was pale and had light reddish blonde hair. He doesn't appear to get any color no matter how much the sun rays pounded on his body.

"Was anyone fucking talking to you, Paste?" Tig raised his hands in the air asking with a blank expression.

"Ah, well, um, no."

"Exactly. Fucking get back to work." Tig snapped causing Paste and the couple other prospects to rapidly nod and they quickly left the clubhouse to go get the other pool table to set up.

"Well then he answered my question I think." Anabelle slowly said, turning her attention off the clubhouse doors to look back at Chibs with a small grin.

"Yes, we need to get a few more beds, but also, some dressers." Chibs told her while bringing the beer back up to his lips.

Anabelle nodded as she looked over at the guys that began to shoot the shit with each other once Chibs was done answering her questions. Chibs set his beer aside once he had finish it and he was about to wrap both arms around Anabelle waist, but the doors slammed open with a bang causing all of their eyes to shoot toward it with alerted eyes.

"Paste, what the fuck is the sudden slam of the fucking door!?" Tig shouted as he stood up from the couch and his brilliantly blue eyes were similar to that of the blue flames that appear on a bottom of a flame.

"Those Charming Razors were seen riding around our area. Something doesn't feel right. They keep going by." Paste told them, jabbing his thumb behind him into the direction of the front door.

That made the guys to look at one another with serious expression. Their eyes looked at their President, Chibs for a game plan. Anabelle got off of Chibs as he patted her thighs in a gesture to tell her to get up. Standing up, Anabelle crossed her arms over her chest and she watched Chibs stood up, fixing his kutte and his eyes flicker over all the SAMCRO men that stood up too.

"Happy, Quinn and Montez, go scout the blocks a few over around this area. Give them a scare if you need to. Tig you're with me to keep watch over around our place to make sure they aren't planning anything to our clubhouse. I do not need them fucking this up. We just redone this up!" Chibs voice raised as he pointed at the ground as he made his point.

The men nodded and disbanded to go do what they were just told to do.

"And me?" Anabelle asked as she stepped up to the side of Chibs.

"Love, ya just stay with us and look beautiful." Chibs slightly turned half his body to look at her with a small grin.

"I assume that since this is going down, I am not allow to leave the perimeter." Anabelle said and stepped closer to Chibs with a curious look.

"Ya know it." Chibs answered and turned away to face Tig with a nod of their heads to do what they had to do.

The President and VP walked out of the clubhouse to out front with Anabelle slowly trailing behind them. She watched as the others rode off to go circle the area while Chibs and Tig were going to keep eyes on the clubhouse grounds.

Knowing that she was considered the President's woman, Anabelle knew that she was going to have to listen to his words. Hearing stories of his past and the rules of the club, Anabelle knew how dangerous it was with the club. They had a dangerous past and it could come right back just as quick.

Once the others disappeared from view, Tig and Chibs made their journey to their Harleys' to do a circle around the clubhouse to check if there were any around the roads that surrounded the clubhouse. Though as they got closer to their bikes a car was heard peeling out at being turned quick and it appeared into the lot.

"What the hell is—"Chibs was saying, but Anabelle saw the two men in the car pulling out handguns.

"GUNS!" Anabelle shouted running to her bike and she dove behind it.

The two mysterious men in the car stuck their hands out the driver and passenger window with handguns, shooting. Chibs and Tig dove behind their bikes too, covering their heads. Anabelle laid behind her bike, shutting her eyes and arms thrown over her head as bullets rained all around them.

A loud peeling out sound made them to peek over their bikes to see that car was quickly backing up and peeling down the road, leaving.

"PROSPECT! LOCK DOWN THE PLACE AND KEEP WATCH!" Chibs shouted as he got onto his Dyna, pulling his helmet on and starting his bike right up as he was going to go after the assholes.

Then the thought of Annabelle trailing behind Tig and him when they came outside flashed through his head. His chocolate brown eyes frantically scanned over everything and panic started to well up in his stomach as he couldn't find her.

"Anabelle!" Chibs shouted, standing up as he gripped his Dyna's handlebar grips tightly in his hands.

"I'm good, Filip." Anabelle poked her head up from behind her bike, waving her hand to him.

A relief sigh escaped from Chibs lips as he saw that Anabelle had manage to dive behind her Harley Night Rod and she was fine. Once he saw that she was fine, Chibs was back to getting back at those guys that shot at them. Revenge was clear in his mind and he peeled out of his spot and drove out of the parking lot. The whole time, he thought that Tig would be right behind him so he continue forward.

… **..**

Seeing Chibs peel out of his spot, Tig was on his bike and he went to start it, but it started making the choking sound as if it wasn't getting any fuel. He glanced around his bike to see what was wrong and finally a curse slipped past his lips as he saw a bullet hole through his gas tank. Gas was pouring out of it and he knew he was stuck.

More curse words escaped Tig as he saw Chibs disappear out of the clubhouse compound and most likely thinking that Tig was right behind him. Tig smacked his hands on his bike's gas tank as the club President was now left unguarded.

The sound of a strong rev in front of him made Tig to look up from his Dyna's gas tank to see Anabelle in front of him on her Harley Davidson Night Rod with her helmet on and protective sunglasses over her eyes.

"Get on!"

"I am not riding bitch seat." Tig shot back.

"I am driving no matter what. You shoot. Get on or I'll go without you and you can explain to the angry Scotsman on why you let his woman go by herself after him without being armed." Anabelle fired back.

They stared one another down. Electric blue eyes versus pale mint green eyes. A frustrated sigh escaped Tig as he knew that Anabelle was right, but also, it wasn't good that Chibs was by himself, unguarded. Therefore, Tig clipped on his helmet, got off his bike and got on hers, sitting behind her.

"You better fucking not drive like a fucking wo—MAN!" Tig shouted the last part as Anabelle floored it right out of the clubhouse grounds and they were going very fast down the street within seconds.

The Night Rod Special power threw Tig off as the motorcycle kept picking up speed and he felt the power underneath him. The force of the bike felt as if he was being pushed back unless he held onto something. Quickly, Tig wrapped his left arm around her waist to keep him from being pushed off the bike as she kept picking up speed.

With his right hand, Tig put his hand through his half-zipped hoodie that was underneath his kutte, and he grabbed hold of the familiar grip of his gun that was buckle into his shoulder holster. Unclipping the holster strap from the gun, Tig pulled out his handgun and rested it to the side of him, pointing down at the fast moving tar ground.

They went around a corner where they caught sight of Chibs driving about thirty feet behind a car and they were heading out of Charming to the windy backroads that was mostly nature around them, no residents.

"Hold on!" Anabelle shouted over the wind as she shifted the Night Rod again.

Curiosity struck Tig and he looked over her left shoulder to glance at the Night Rod computer speedometer. The numbers were quickly climbing up and soon they were hitting a hundred and ten miles per hour. Tig looked forward to see that Chibs was shooting at the car, but swerved as he was being shot back.

"Shit, shit, shit." Anabelle said, downshifting as she crouched closer to her handlebars and she moved the bike back and forth, not knowing where those stray bullets were going.

The speed that Anabelle was going, they soon caught up to Chibs and rode to the left of him.

The Scotsman had glanced to his left as he caught something black in his peripheral vision. He took a quick glance, but did a double take as he realized the all-black motorcycle, the rider and then who sat on the bitch seat of that motorcycle.

"What the fuck!? What are you two fucking doing!?" Chibs shouted, glancing at them then back forward.

The two Harleys' swerved together to the left as the person from the passenger side of the car started to shoot at them again.

"Tig get him now before we get fucking shot!" Anabelle snapped as she did not like being shot at.

"I got it! I fucking got it!" Tig shouted as he brought his right arm over her right shoulder and had his handgun in front of the two.

"Annnnnnd—"Tig dragged out and then fired.

The bullet hit through the back windshield behind the driver and it hit its mark. Immediately, the car took a sharp left turn. Anabelle downshifted again as she swerved with Chibs to the right and around the now flipping car.

Both Chibs and Anabelle slowed up and stopped their bikes as they watched the car rapidly flipping in the air until it finally slammed back onto the four wheels with smoke rising from the car hood.

"Oh shit." Chibs said, riding up to the destroyed car.

Anabelle pulled up next to Chibs and she stared at the wreckage in front of them. Hearing a groan escape from the passenger door cracked window, Tig slid off from behind Anabelle and he calmly walked up to the passenger window, holding up his handgun to it. He glanced back at Chibs, who looked over at Anabelle.

The two stared one another down and continue to keep eye contact as Chibs nodded. A gunshot pierced the air. Tig soon came over to stand in front of Chibs and Anabelle's bikes.

"I'll stay behind to clean up the mess and I will call Happy to help me out." Tig said to Chibs making the President to nod again as he continue to keep his eyes on Anabelle.

They were having a stare down because of Anabelle. She was a part of what just took place and she had finally witness their dark side for the first time. When Chibs broke off the stare, he stared Tig about his comment about cleaning up the mess.

"I'll be at home, Tig. See me later on to report." Chibs told his VP.

"Yeah. I understand." Tig nodded, glancing at Anabelle, but he took a glance back at Chibs to tell him to not doing anything rash when alone with Anabelle.

"Dude—"

"I got it." Chibs said just as he pulled away with Anabelle riding right behind him.

As they rode side by side in silence, Anabelle had a funny feeling that Chibs was going to will be having a talk with her about what had just happen today and what she had witnessed.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Firstly, I would like to say Happy Christmas Eve!**

 **Here is another chapter! This is going to be two parts.** **The Second Part gets heated. Just a warning ahead of time.**

 **Please leave behind Reviews!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thank You!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter:** What You Saw; Part Two

… **..**

… **.. Continuing: …..**

… **..**

Pulling into Chibs driveway, they parked their motorcycles in front of the carport. Shutting the Night Rod down, Anabelle held her helmet to her chest for a few seconds with her eyes on Chibs getting off his Dyna and he put his helmet onto the handlebars. His eyes were soon on her and he made a gesture nod to the house.

Putting her helmet on her motorcycle handlebars, Anabelle followed after him into his home. He shut the front door behind her and placed his right hand onto her lower back, leading her into the kitchen and where she soon sat herself down in a seat.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat? Maybe water or hot chocolate. It is getting cold ya know love." Chibs told her in a quick tone causing her to stare at him with raised eyebrows, but then relaxed as she came to realization of why he was acting like this.

He was worried.

Worried because she had finally witness the dark side of the club and how they committed a murder in front of her eyes. Though Annabelle knew what she was getting herself into when she got involved with Chibs. He told her in their relationship that he and the others had killed for the club. Now, as he stared at her, Chibs probably thought that she was going to go into shock for witnessing Tig killed people before her.

Was it shocking and horrifying? Yes. Deep down, she got scared. Yet she had been warned by Chibs in the past of what they could do if they had to. When it came to the club, they were loyal to their club and their brothers. They would do anything to keep the club standing.

In result of witnessing what they could do firsthand, Anabelle was beginning to believe that Chibs thought she was going to leave him for what happen today.

"I am good."

"Are you sure? Cause—"

"Filip!" Anabelle snapped.

Immediately, his mouth shut and he stood in front of her as she stood up from the chair that he led her to sit in. Anabelle could see there was many mixture of emotions passing through Chibs eyes. She mostly saw concern, anger and nervousness.

"Calm down and just let it out." Anabelle said as she did not want Chibs to bottle up his emotions. Bottling the emotions up usually made them to have an emotional break sooner or later and also, it caused the mind to think way too much.

Her comment threw Chibs off and he showed it as his eyebrows rose at her. He stared at Anabelle as she took in a deep inhale through her nose and she seem to stand up straighter as she waited for him to express what he was thinking. For her to tell him such a thing, he will take the opportunity to express what he felt when he saw her pull up beside him on the road with Tig on the back of her bike.

Chibs could admit that he felt the flicker of fear when Anabelle had pulled up beside him on her motorcycle. The fear and worry for when she had witnessed Tig kill those men. If he lost her because of their actions today showed her what it would be if she stayed with him, Chibs felt as if he would become a stoic man for a long time. He will become a wounded wolf licking its wounds that ached every time he did so.

"Ya gave me a fright, Anabelle! Ya pull up with Tig on the back. Gunshots firing all around us at high speed and then ya saw what Tig did. I didn't want ya to see that. And I hate putting ya in danger!" Chibs voice raised, stepping closer to her.

"You didn't put me in danger. I put myself in danger and I dragged Tig along cause his bike was out of commission. Filip, for your information, I do know what I am getting myself into." Anabelle replied as calmly as possible causing Chibs to lowly growl underneath his breath.

Some reason her being so calm about this whole situation added a bit of annoyance to him.

"How are ya calm about this?" Chibs threw his hands into the air to emphasize himself.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Anabelle found herself shouting.

The way she shouted, Chibs felt himself instantly cool down as he stared into her eyes and saw that there were unshed tears building up into her eyes. The pale mint green color brighten up into an emerald green color as her eyes became wetter.

"Ay, ay, no, no, don't shed any tears." Chibs stepped forward, he clasped either side of her face with his hands in a comforting manner and pressed his forehead against her own.

When it came to crying, especially crying women, Chibs became uncomfortable and he would try to figure out how to take approach.

"I don't know why I am calm. I was always like that when shit got real. Am I heartless?"

"No, no, ya are not heartless. Some people control their emotions differently." Chibs assured her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. Don't worry about it. There is one thing that I realize now about ya, love." Chibs lowly told her as he used his thumbs to catch the tears that were about to fall.

"What?" Anabelle softly asked.

"Ya can handle yourself well. And ya can sure as hell ride."

A gentle laugh escaped her and it made Chibs to let a small smile slip onto his lips as he saw the happiness came back into her facial expression.

"But do know that I wish for ya not to always do crazy ass shit like that even though you looked pretty sexy doing it."

"Sexy, ay?" Anabelle repeated, sniffling a little.

"Aye. Very—"Chibs stepped closer and took his hands off her cheeks to run them down to her sides to rest his hands onto her behind, tugging her up against him.

Tightly pressed together and their lips brushed against one another.

"Sexy." He finished with pressing his lips firmly against her own and her hands to automatically grab hold of something, which happen to be the lapels of his kutte, in a tight hold.

Immediately, their actions began to heat up physically as their hands were roaming over each other. Chibs had pressed Anabelle up against the wall. With his hands back on her behind and getting a firm hold, Chibs easily lifted her right up. Her legs slid up his hips to then wrap around his waist.

"Were you pissed at all at me?" Anabelle lowly asked against his lips, a little out of breath.

Pulling back from her to stare into her eyes, Chibs stepped back to pull her away from the wall and he began to walk down the hallway to the direction of his bedroom.

"When I saw Tig and ya pull up beside me, yes. But I was more worry about ya safety than anything." Chibs told her, pecking her lips a few more times.

When they entered his bedroom, Chibs kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

"Seeing you go off by yourself and Tig bike was out of commission, I had to go after you. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing to me, love. Ya my lady, ya were looking out for me and protecting me." Chibs told her as he pressed her down onto his bed and hover over her with his hands pressed against the bed sheets, on either side of her head.

Reaching up with her right hand, Anabelle ran her fingertips along the side of his face. Her fingertips brushing over his Glasgow scar, across his goatee and onto his warm lips. His breath was hot against her fingertips and his eyes were shut as he took in the zapping sensation of her warm fingertips tracing the side of his face.

Reopening his eyes, his warm chocolate brown eyes stared into her pale mint green eyes with such affection, Anabelle leaned her head up causing him to lean down his head down to press his lips against hers again.

"Ya action today had made me confirm my thoughts about you lately." Chibs mumbled to her.

"What's that, Filip?" Anabelle asked as she leaned up as she felt him pulling her top off and then he tossed it behind him somewhere in his bedroom.

Laying his lips on her skin against her collarbones, he moved down to bury his face into the cleavage of her full breasts for a few seconds and pulled back to lay kisses across her breasts in a soft manner. His hands trailed down her bare sides where he placed his hands on either side of her and pushed his body up into a push up position to stare down at her.

Her hands pushed his kutte off of him and he flicked it back off the bed. Before she could unbutton the top, she carefully unclipped his holster that contained his knives and those were flung back away from them too. Anabelle hands went up and began to unbutton his black long sleeve button up shirt off of him. That was soon gone and he was now left in a black wife beater tank top.

The tattoos showed across his arms and chest that made her fingers to tenderly trace over their outlines.

"I wish for you to officially be my old lady. Wear my crow."

"That's big, Filip." Anabelle pushed herself up on her elbows with her eyes widening at his request.

Getting the crow tattoo to be an old lady was huge. It was like marriage, but without the vows and rings. It was serious companionship to each other.

"Right behind here." Chibs whispered, tapping her right shoulder as he stared her in the eyes.

Laying his lips back against the side of her neck, he pulled back to keep laying kisses around her chest. His right hand dragged back down her side to her jeans, unbuttoning and then unzipping them. Her hands tugged at the ends of his wife beater and pulled it off before he could pull her jeans off.

"Shoes." Anabelle whispered.

The process made Anabelle to know that they were definitely going to go all the way. After all the crazy shit that happened today and then Chibs asked her about the crow tattoo, they both knew that they were deeply into one another and they were going to do this.

Getting off the bed to pull off her boots then his own off, he climbed back on top of her. Before Chibs could lay his lips against her own, she placed her hands on his chest pectorals to stop him from continuing his actions.

"Yes."

"Yes? You mean…" Chibs eyes lit up in realization.

"Yes. I will take your crow, you crazy Scotsman. But not right away." Anabelle smiled and soon smother as his lips pressed hard against her own.

Slipping pants off, Chibs felt himself being pushed off of her. He landed on his back with Anabelle soon on top of him. His hands came up to clasp around her strong thighs and her hands rested on his chest.

"I can't tell ya enough how beautiful ya are." Chibs groaned as Anabelle right hand had travel down his stomach and into his boxers. Her left hand reached back to unclip her bra.

Bending down to him, Anabelle bit his bottom lip as her right hand palmed him in a tender manner that made his eyes to roll back and he shut his eyes, letting a deep exhale from his nose.

"What's the matter, Filip? Can't handle this."

Snapping open his eyes, Chibs wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over for him to be on top again. She let out a small yelp out of reaction and then started to gently laugh. He nipped the side of her neck and buried his face into the side of her neck, his hands slither into her lacy bikini style underwear and he pulled them down.

"Love, I can handle you." Chibs chuckle, playfully nipped her neck again then pulled away to pressed his lips against her own.

Open mouth, passionately kissing each other as he chucked her underwear somewhere in the bedroom with the rest of their clothing. Going down her body, laying kisses as he goes, Chibs eyes flicker up to meet hers as he slid back up her and felt her hands pushed his boxers down as he slid back up her body. Their bare bodies rubbing against each other and caused the hairs on their bodies to raise.

"Let me take care of ya." Chibs whispered into her right ear as his hands dragged down her hips to her thighs and lifted them up to rest against his hips.

"If only I can do the same for you." Anabelle replied as her hands dragged down underneath his arms and came to rest on his shoulder blades.

"Of course, love." Chibs replied, eyes clenching shut as he moved on forward into her.

The feel of Chibs entering her caused her eyes to clamp shut and her hands to tightly clench his shoulder blades. It had been years since she slept with someone. It seem Chibs was starting to realize that as he let out a groan and his hands gave her thighs a tight clench for a second, relaxing as he opened his eyes.

"Shit. Ya really tight."

"Haven't slept with a man in years."

"Aye, I can tell. Now, it'll only be me." Chibs stared into her eyes with a smirk and he leaned down to press his lips against her own as he began to set a pace.

Letting go of her hips, he reached back to pull her hands away from his back and he slammed their hands above their heads, intertwining their fingers together. Their lips were part open as they gave each other breath as they started to let out various sounds to escape from them upon their intimate actions.

Just the feel of her and actually finally having such an intimate moment with Anabelle sent Chibs over the moon. As he continue to deeply thrust into her at a steady pace, Chibs knew that she was it. Anabelle was the one that would definitely stay by his side and his old lady. Maybe something more in the future, but for now, they'll stay at the serious relationship status.

Tilting her head back in ecstasy, Chibs lips found her neck once more, slowing down his pace then stopping altogether as he continue to kiss down to her breasts to give them attention.

"Filip, please don't stop."

"Aye, Ana. Trust me, I won't." Chibs told her as he quickly slid back up her body and thrusting hard and deep inside her.

"SHIT!" Anabelle gasped out as Chibs continue to plunge deeper and deeper into her that she'll not be surprise if he was hitting her cervix area.

Thankfully they were at his house and not hers. They didn't need Neil hearing any of these sounds. The sounds of their moans, groans or grunts. Or the thudding of the headboard rhythmically thumping against the wall.

Feeling a clench of her wall muscles, Chibs grunted as he felt himself getting quicker to release now. Keeping himself above her with his left hand beside her head and his right clenching her left leg now, holding it up higher along his back, Chibs took the sight of her underneath him.

Light perspiration gave her body a slight shine—like his own too—and her dark brown hair was fan out across the pillows resembling a halo. It was a sight to watch as she gasped out his name repeatedly like a prayer and her pale mint green eyes seem to shine brighter with pure ecstasy.

"Keep ya eyes on me, Ana." Chibs told her through clench teeth as he felt her walls began to tightly clench around him to the point that he was coming out of sync and ended up pushing harder to keep going.

"I—I—"

"Let go." Chibs groaned as he lightly dropped his forehead against her own and stared at one another.

Chibs let out a low groan as he watched Anabelle eyelids flutter and her mouth to go slightly agape as her release took over her body.

"Jesus! Argh!" Chibs blurted out as he felt the familiar tightness then his release hit him to a punch to the gut and he was now warmly flowing into her.

Slamming his other hand on the other side of her head to clench the pillow beneath her head, Chibs felt his lower half jutting a few more thrust to milk their releases out and soon he stopped altogether.

They stared at one another through half-lidded eyes filled with satisfaction for finally getting that out of their system. Panting, Chibs slid off her and fallen on the right side of her with his right hand tossed on his stomach and his left came around her to hold her close to his body.

"Wow." Anabelle breathlessly said after a few minutes in silence of listening to each other trying to catch their breaths.

"Got that right, love." Chibs smirked as he turned his head to lay his lips against her forehead in an affectionate way.

When Chibs felt her hand on him again, he looked at her but smirked as she pulled herself on top of him and straddle his lower waist.

"Who's to say that we are done?" Anabelle purred as she dragged her hands down his body while pushing herself upwards on her knees to hover above his now awaken member.

"Not me." Chibs smiled as he rested his hands on her hips and lower her down to begin another round.

… **..**

… **.. Few Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Wrapped up in the blankets was Anabelle. She was sound asleep after going a few rounds of passionate sex with Chibs, who pulled on a pair of black sweats and then a SAMCRO t-shirt to get ready for when Tig will be coming over.

The VP texted a few moments ago saying that he was coming by now since he had a feeling to give Chibs and Anabelle some time to discuss the situation that happen earlier. However, Tig sent a winky face after that and Chibs muttered about his VP being too much of a sneaky cheeky bastard.

Sending a text over to Neil that Anabelle was staying over tonight, Chibs quietly walked out of the bedroom. As he went to shut the bedroom door, he paused to look back at the angel of a woman that laid in his bed.

An instant dimple smile came onto his lips as he soundlessly shut the bedroom door behind him.

Moving to the kitchen, Chibs decided to make something simple for when Anabelle does wake up, she'll be mostly hungry, especially after Chibs and her strenuous and intimate exercise in bed.

Boiling pasta in one pot and mixing red sauce in another, Chibs was cooking when he heard the knocking on his front door with Tig's voice coming through. Moving to the front, he kept a knife in his right hand as he unlocked the front door and cracked it open to show Tig.

Letting him in and locking the front door behind him, Chibs led him to the kitchen so that Chibs could keep an eye on the food cooking.

Hearing sniffing, Chibs slowly turned around from the stove, but jumped in his spot upon Tig standing very closely to him. Chibs stared at him with raised eyebrows and he stepped back, a bit thrown off with why Tig sniffed him as if he was a bloodhound.

"What the hell are ya doing?"

A wide smile came onto Tig face as he stepped back and waved his right pointer finger at Chibs.

"You smell of sex. You two finally had sex." Tig playfully said, stepping forwards and took a few jabs into Chibs stomach causing the Scotsman to fight him off and shoved him back.

A smirk was on Chibs lips and Tig clapped his hands together, chuckling and then he sat himself down on one of the stools at the kitchen island. Chibs used his right hand to brush his bangs back from his eyes and behind his ears, leaning against the counter beside the stove with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She in the bedroom?"

"Aye, she's sleeping. Going to finish cooking before I wake her." Chibs told him.

"I see, I see."

"Also, she accepted to get my crow." Chibs said with hints of excitement in his tone.

If Tig's baby blue eyes could get brighter than they were as they filled with happiness for his President and best friend. The others in the club were waiting for someone special to appear into Chibs life and that was Anabelle. Once she came into the picture, they were waiting to see how deep their relationship would get. Upon this new news, Tig was happy and proud for Chibs.

Standing up from the stool that he sat on, Tig and Chibs pulled one another into a bear hug. Tig patting Chibs back a few times and pulled away, with a nod of the head and grin on his lips.

"Proud of you man."

"Thanks." Chibs grinned and turned to face the stove to mix the pasta around.

Moving back to sit back onto the stool, Tig leaned his arms back behind him on the kitchen island. His expression slowly fading from happiness for Chibs to one of getting down into business.

"After cleaning up the mess that we made, Happy explained to me that they was no disturbance around the area, however, Quinn noticed that a few bikes seem too suspicious pulling out from out of an alleyway in town. They drove off quickly upon seeing Happy and the others. They noticed that they were wearing kutte now with yellow writing."

"Shit. These fuckers probably came to start shit with us and take us out to take over." Chibs said as he let his imagination expand to think of possibilities of why this new club was trying to target them.

"If this gets to the next level, you know we might have to go into lockdown."

"I know, brotha', I know. I don't want that to happen and I especially do not need any of this shit to come down on Anabelle and Neil." Chibs said, waving his hand into the direction of his bedroom to emphasize his point.

"Well, we killed those fuckers before we got any information. Crazy to say, but we have to capture one of them when they either attack us or come into our territory." Tig explained as he leaned more on the kitchen island behind him and his fingertips tapping against the top of it.

Chibs let out a sigh and was about to nod his head, however a voice spoke up preventing him from doing so.

"If they are roaming around the town, then maybe you guys can ask for eyes everywhere."

Both Chibs and Tig turned to see Anabelle standing in the kitchen doorway with one of Chibs SAMCRO shirts on and a pair of his black boxers. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head with a few strands framing her face.

"Anabelle, ya up."

"Yes. I am and I'm sorry to say, but I couldn't help but hear Tig's suggestion. I have heard a lot through my father about things that went down in Charming throughout the years. People on the streets and around the stores hear things. You hear things that you don't want to know. Look at my bakery for example. People sit in there all the time, babbling their mouth away thinking that their gossips safe while shoveling away sweets." Anabelle explained to them, glancing between the two SAMCRO men and finally her eyes settled on Chibs.

"Makes sense. That could be like a bonus." Tig said, looking away from Anabelle to stare at Chibs, who was staring at Anabelle, rubbing the underside of his chin with his right hand.

"Aye, it does. But we have to be cautious to not drag others into our mess. Though if ya hear anything that could benefit the club then by all means, do tell us." Chibs told Anabelle as he stepped towards her and he rested his left hand upon her cheek, caressing it than dropping his hand down to his side.

He didn't need anything to backfire and the club business hurting her. He would never forgive himself if that was to happen. Though after today's earlier display, Chibs now knew that Anabelle could handle herself pretty well.

"So, what shall we do?" Tig asked.

"We'll tap into our alliance to see if they have any sort of news to give us for now." Chibs said as he walked back to the stove and turn off the heat for the pasta and sauce as it was bubbling.

"Alright. I assume this will be brought tomorrow."

"Aye, we'll call church tomorrow and discuss more about it and any new ideas. Also, precaution steps if this new club tries anything new. For now, let's eat." Chibs said as he drained the water from the pasta pot and then set it back on the stove.

While sitting in the dining room at the table with plates of pasta and sauce in front of them, Tig was glancing in between Chibs and Anabelle with a smirk. Soon the two noticed that the crazy curly hair VP was staring at them with a wicked look.

"What?"

"I'm just so happy that Anabelle is getting a crow and you two had sex."

"Really, Tig? I understand the tattoo part, but the sex part?" Anabelle asked with a slight raised left eyebrow and Chibs just shook his head, lifting a beer he open up earlier as he cooked to his lips.

"Yes, yes, I am happy about you two having sex. Makes you connected."

This time Chibs looked at him with scrunch up face that clearly read 'what-the-fuck' sort of look.

"What the bloody hell are ya fucking talking like that? Ya doing some mediation shit or something that we don't know about?"

Anabelle snickered and quickly brought her napkin up to hide her laughter as Chibs was still staring at an innocent looking Tig with a concern expression.

"It's—it's just beautiful man." Tig said, looking between the two with the corner of his lips twitching up.

"Shut the hell up and eat ya food."

The snickering kept escaping Anabelle, setting her napkin down and went back to eating her food. However, her eyes kept flickering between the two men as they continue to shoot shit with each other.

Feeling how relax her body was yet at the same time this sense of satisfaction, Anabelle eyes kept flickering to Chibs as he was the reason behind it. Finally going around the bases and accepting his crow to become his old lady, Anabelle was taking a deep step into this relationship.

Then what had happen earlier with this new club coming at them, Anabelle knew that she had to be stronger than ever as she was going to stand by Chibs as his old lady.

Her pale mint green eyes flicker again in his direction to see he was laughing about something ridiculous that Tig had said. A small grin came onto her lips to see him having a good time with his best friend.

Catching her staring, Chibs sent her a dimple smile.

"Ya good, love?"

"Yes, Filip. Everything is perfectly fine." Anabelle smiled in return.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **Please leave behind reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	9. Chapter 9

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** The Newcomers Appear

… **..**

… **.. Couple Weeks Later: …..**

… **..**

The office was in the back of the bakery and that was where Anabelle was located. She was on her computer, finishing up with paying bills when one of her workers', Monica appeared in the doorway of the office with a slight panic look.

"What's the matter?" Anabelle instantly stood up from her leather office seat as she immediately picked up Monica's panicking expression.

"Two guys just walked in with their colors on. Their kutte have yellow stitching on the back stating they are the Charming Razors. They are ordering a lot of muffins and donuts."

Moving around her desk, Anabelle pulled out her iPhone and quickly shot a text to Chibs about spotting this new club in her bakery and then left her office.

In a few seconds, Chibs texted her back that he was on his way and she quickly replied to not get crazy, to be calm as the two men weren't showing any hostile sides yet.

Grabbing a tray filled with peanut cookies to make it seem as if she was going out front to put the tray into one of the cases', Anabelle moved with Monica to the doorway that led out to the front of the bakery. Annabelle paused near the doorway, not close for anyone out front to hear, to look at Monica really quickly for more information before she stepped out front.

"Do they seem like they are looking for trouble or scouting out the bakery?"

"No. It looked like they were just buying some bakery goods, but can never be too cautious, right?"

"Indeed." Anabelle said as she stepped out from the back to the front behind the glass cases.

Sliding the tray into one of the cases', Anabelle quickly looked through the glass as she was bent over inside the case. Her eyes took in the two men.

One of them men had a Sgt. at Arms patch on underneath his Charming Razor patch and he had messy blonde hair that was semi-slick back. The other has a close shaved cut and he didn't have any position patch on his kutte.

When Anabelle stood back up straight, she pretended to adjust the trays and made them straight in there spot, but she let her eyes wander and that lead her to catch the eyes of the blonde hair man of the Charming Razors.

A flash of a smile from him and a step in her direction made warnings to go off in her head. This blonde hair man, the Sgt. at Arms patch on his kutte was interested in her. In Anabelle's mind, this man would be screwed when Chibs shows up.

Monica and Jessie looked at the man similar to a deer looking in headlights as they knew that the man will be a dead one if he dare to flirt with Anabelle.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon. Did you find everything that you need?" Anabelle replied as she shut the case door.

"Yes, yes, we did. I'm Lincoln. But everyone calls me Links."

"Nice to meet you." Anabelle said, not giving her name. That caused him to open his mouth again to most likely ask for her name, but he stopped himself from doing so as he turned his attention to the front of the store.

The sound of motorcycles engines roaring into the spots in front of the store was very loud and powerful that the glass of the bakery vibrated.

"The boys are in." Jessie smirked.

The glass door swung wide open with Chibs storming right in first with Happy and Tig in tow. They sight of the three, Anabelle knew that Chibs brought his two deadliest men with him to take these two Razors out if they made one wrong move.

Chibs stared them down and then took a glance over at Anabelle.

"How's ya day going today, bonnie?"

"Good. You boys want anything?" Anabelle asked, trying not to make it obvious that Chibs and she were a couple. She didn't know if Chibs wanted to piss on his territory in front of these Razors or not.

If he did so, then they'll know who the SAMCRO President woman was, her looks, and where she worked. However, if they didn't know, then they could keep coming here and she'll be safe in Chibs book if they did not know who she was involved with.

"A red velvet cupcake sounds nice." Tig stepped up to the case, but his eyes stayed on the two Charming Razors, who were quickly paying for their baked goods.

"So, ya the new boys in town?" Chibs asked directly to them with his thumbs hooked in his front jean pockets.

There were a few customers that sat around in the bakery, but they quickly left as they didn't like how the two clubs were standing across from one another and staring each other down now. They did not want to be a part of any of what might happen. While Anabelle waved for her workers to go out back as she did not need them in any of this shit.

"Wouldn't you like to know, old man?"

"Old man, aye? Would an old man go after ya boys for coming into our place, who tried to wreck fucking havoc with bullets?" Chibs growled with his accent becoming deeper whenever his emotions were going into haywire mode.

Feeling a sense of threat, the Razors went to reach in their kuttes causing Happy and Tig to immediately whip out their handguns. Chibs pulled out one of his knives, wanting to carve the bastards up like a thanksgiving turkey.

"Oi! Ah-nah! Hell nah!"

The men stopped what they were doing to turn and saw Anabelle waving her hands at them with a glare.

"You even think about fucking shooting shit up in my place, so help me god I will chop off your balls with a knife out back and shove them down your throats. When you are in my place, you respect it. Got me?" Anabelle waved her pointer finger around and glared them all down with harden, darken green eyes.

Chibs stared at his woman with a sense of proudness as she showed all bravery and a not backing down attitude. However, he was concern with her still being out here with guns drawn.

Taking heed of her warning, both sides tucked their guns away, but continue to glare one another down. Tig brought up his red velvet cupcake and took a huge bite out of it causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Tig looked at them with an innocent expression as if he was doing nothing wrong.

"We are having a serious moment and ya munching on a fucking cupcake." Happy rasped out.

"It's delicious and I will fucking enjoy this delicious fucking cupcake." Tig said and he shoved the rest into his mouth with a slight grin.

"Anyways, why the fuck did ya shoot in our garage, ya little bastards?" Chibs snapped as he stared down the two Charming Razors members.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cut the shit." Happy growled as he was very good with detecting when someone was lying by their appearance, their voice, eyes and so forth.

The two Razors looked at them for a few seconds and then they made a break for the door. Quickly, Happy and Tig were chasing after them while Chibs looked at her for a few seconds.

"See ya later?"

"Yep. Be safe." Anabelle shook her head as Chibs ran out of the bakery and yelling all sorts of curses after the men running away from them.

… **..**

… **.. Few Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Rubber gloves on and a few cotton pads in her hand that was covered in blood since she was cleaning the cuts on Chibs forehead. They were at the clubhouse and when Happy, Tig and Chibs returned back, they had cuts and bruises on their faces and fists. They called Anabelle, who appeared and decided to take care of them.

Earlier, they three had manage to catch up to those two Charming Razors and had a good brawl until the two Charming Razors got a few of their buddies to appear as backup. Therefore, the SAMCRO men pulled back and decided to plan some more about their approach to this new group. Though, they did get some information thanks to Happy getting one of the men to squeal about attacking the clubhouse because they wanted to be the top motorcycle club around these parts.

Now, at this very moment, Anabelle was taking care of Chibs since she had finished bandaging up Happy's hands and then Tig's cheek and forehead. There was no talking as Anabelle was giving Chibs a slight glare that a mother gave to a child that did something bad and they were going to be grounded for it.

Feeling the butterfly band aid go on his forehead, Chibs chocolate brown eyes flicker up to stare at Anabelle as she pulled off the rubber gloves, after she had threw away the bloody cotton pads and the empty packets of ointment.

"Ana, are ya mad?"

"No. I am not mad." Anabelle replied with a perfectly calm tone causing the SAMCRO men to look at one another with unsureness as the calmness of Annabelle was a tiny bit frightening.

She wasn't in rage, but she was more annoyed than mad. Annoyed because they got into a fist fight, which almost happen in her bakery, but with guns and a knife. But then the boys mostly showed that they knew about the Razors ambushing the clubhouse and therefore, now they were on the radar to go against each other whenever they see one another, especially when Chibs, Happy and Tig attacked two Razors today.

Finishing up on cleaning the medical stuff up and locking up the first aid kit, Anabelle eyed the SAMCRO men as most of the patched members stood before her. Her eyes went back to settle on Chibs as he stood up from the barstool he sat in.

"You guys do know that you have enemies that will come after you now, right?"

"It's the usual." Tig shrugged his shoulders, resting the bag of peas against his forehead.

"Right. So, we should be ready for more ambush gunfire raining down on the clubhouse?" Anabelle dryly said causing some of them to either look around or at their feet as they knew that Anabelle was right.

"Love." Chibs stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist then began to lead her down the hallway that led to the dorm rooms that were finished now.

Entering his newly model room, his room was bigger than the others as he was the President and he has his own personal office built onto the room too. His office used to be another dorm room, but smaller; thus, put a doorway through the wall and made it his personal office.

Shutting the door behind them, Anabelle turned to face Chibs and she gave him a firm punch against his shoulder that caused him to jump in place and then rubbed his left shoulder as she punched pretty hard.

"What the hell, woman!?"

"That was for earlier today when you guys were about to have a fucking shootout in my bakery and this one—"Anabelle punched him in the shoulder again.

"Is for having me fucking worry when you boys went after them and then tell me that more showed up to come back them up. The fuck Filip, you do know that you boys better figure out how to settle this shit."

Chibs rubbed his shoulder some more to ease down the pressure feeling of her punches against his shoulder. He dropped his hands down to his sides to reach out to her hips.

Grabbing her hips, Chibs gave her a slight grin.

"Ya know, ya are absolutely sexy when ya get pissed off." Chibs lowly said with slight rasp to his voice and accent deepening.

It was a turn on to see Anabelle get pissed off and turn into her fierce queen warrior side that wanted to kick everyone's ass.

"Oh no, no compliments when I am pissed, Filip." Anabelle tried to hit him again, but he caught her hands and shoved her down onto the queen size bed in his dorm room.

Anabelle tried to herself back up, but Chibs got on top of her and between her legs. His hands held down her hands on either side of her head. Her pale mint green eyes sharpen as she glared up at him.

"I know that the boys and I will be having a chat about getting alliance and more information about the Razors. For now, like I said, ya sexy when ya pissed off." Chibs told her as he let go of her hands and ran his hands up underneath her shirt.

"Argh! I want to smack but kiss you at the same time." Anabelle hands buried into his hair and tugged him down to meet her lips.

Their lips met in a hard and aggressive manner as Anabelle was using her frustration to motivate her sexual side toward Chibs. While Chibs was very turned on with this side of her. He was matching up with her as their lips moved against one another. Their clothes were being tugged off each other and thrown somewhere in the room.

… **..**

"Do you think they are getting into their first major fight?" The prospect Paste asked as the rest of the guys were either sitting or standing around the bar with a few drinks.

It had been about ten minutes since Chibs and Anabelle went to his dorm room where it looked like Chibs was going to have a chat with her about what was going down about their new rival in Charming.

"Why do you want to know?" Rat Boy lazily asked, bringing the bottle of beer up to his lips.

"I don't know."

"Then don't fucking worry about it." Rat Boy said once he pulled his beer from his lips.

"If you want to know, go listen if they are yelling." Tig smirked.

"Fine." Paste said and he headed off down the hallway of the dorm rooms.

"Why did you send him?" Happy asked with his eyebrows slowly coming together as he stared at the curly hair VP with curiosity, especially with Tig widely smirking.

Tig knew that if Anabelle and Chibs had a fight, one of them would've came storming out already. It had been a good ten minutes and there was no commotion. Therefore, Tig got that gut feeling that they were using their frustration out in something more proactive.

"You'll see." Tig answered Happy and then dropped himself into a chair that faced the hallway of dorm rooms, waiting for Paste to come back with an answer.

When Paste came speed walking out of the hallway and went right to the bar where his beer was, he took a long gulp that made Happy to glance back over at Tig, who was biting his tongue to not laugh.

"What happen?" Happy decided to ask as he looked at the Prospect gulping his beer as if it was water.

With the deep rasp of Happy's voice, Paste was startle in his spot as Happy wasn't one to talk. So, when Happy did talk it sometimes threw certain type of people off.

"They are, um, busy."

"Busy? Want to be more descriptive, Pasty boy." Tig chuckled and soon the others caught on what was happening as they began to grin. They all understood what Paste meant about Chibs and Anabelle being 'busy.'

But they were really amused at how uncomfortable Paste got when it came to flat out saying what Chibs and Anabelle were doing.

"They, well, they are, um." Paste started to become fluster which caused the men to start snickering at Paste uncomfortable and flustered state.

"Fucking say it!" Tig shouted.

"Sex! They are having sex!" Paste shouted back.

This time they all roared out in laughter and Paste just went behind the bar through the doorway that led into the kitchen, rambling nonsense words underneath his breath.

"Oh, he too amusing." Montez snickered and then coughed as he was losing his breath from laughing too hard.

… **..**

They had to be in Chibs dorm room for about twenty something minutes until they decided to get dress to return back to the rest that were probably still hanging around the bar room.

A playful bite on her shoulder made Anabelle to gasp out and turned around to swat a snickering Chibs in the stomach. Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, chest to chest with one another.

"I'm still somewhat ticked at you."

"Should we stay in here then and work it out?" Chibs suggested with a wag of his eyebrows.

Anabelle smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head.

"You should talk to your boys. I need to get home to start dinner."

"I don't want you going home alone. I'm sending Paste with you until I arrive."

"Filip."

"Anabelle." Chibs mocked and laid a nice one on her lips and pulled back to give her a pat on the butt to let him go.

Together they walked out of the dorm room into the hallway, but their eyebrows rose when Tig let out a wolf whistle and the guys laughed.

"What the hell was that for?" Anabelle rested her hands on her hips and popped it to the side with her eyebrows raised.

"You two traumatized Paste." Rat Boy said.

"Traumatized him?" Chibs stared at them and his eyes moved to the bar where Paste appeared out from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

When their eyes connected, Paste started to fluster again and move unsteadily on his feet. His action instantly made Chibs to make an 'oh' with his mouth in realization of why Paste was traumatized. In an instant, Chibs shot Paste a glare causing the prospect to bow his head and shove a handful of chips into his mouth.

"And you want him to follow me home?" Anabelle whispered into Chibs left ear causing him to reach behind her and gave her right butt cheek a nice pinch.

In result that earned him a loud smack on the ass that once again made the guys to roar in laughter.

… **..**

… **.. Later On: …..**

… **..**

Once Anabelle had left, Chibs and the patched members were at the table discussing about alliance to find out more information about these Razors.

"You know Anabelle was sort of right about using eyes in the town. Look at her today. She caught them coming into her bakery and if she didn't call us in, she might've got some information." Tig explained as he glanced around the table and looked back at the head of the table where Chibs sat.

Arms crossed on the table and staring down at the Grim Reaper craving in the thick wood table. His eyes flicker up to stare at Tig and his eyes moved off him to look at the rest of the men. Going through his mind, Chibs didn't want to put Anabelle in any of this mess, but Tig had a point about Anabelle's idea.

There were a good number of residents that the Sons protected throughout the town. The business and individuals that paid the Sons to be protectors over their business and houses, they could get information from them or make them into their eyes.

"If we have eyes in the town and then ask our associates and alliances to help us out than I believe we could get enough information to figure out the Razors motive of why Charming and why come after us in a reckless way." Chibs explained, which made the guys' around the table to nod their heads in agreement.

His hand were resting on the dark wood gavel and his chocolate brown eyes looked to each of the patched members that sat at the table.

Tig, Happy, Quinn, Montez, Rat Boy, and T.O.

"Anyone else want something different? If not, shall we vote on this?"

No one spoke.

Chibs looked around the table as they all voted 'yay' causing him to slam the gavel down to seal the proposal. Everyone stood up and left the room except Tig, who stood back to stare at Chibs still in sitting in his seat and he stared hard at the table.

"What's the matter?"

"We don't need another war to happen with this club and I sure as hell don't need any of this to effect Anabelle and Neil. If I lose her to this shit, I will lose my mind. I will." Chibs eyes harden with seriousness. His right hand still tightly clenched around the wooden gavel handle that his knuckles turned white.

Letting out a breath from his mouth as he could see that the main problem that worried Chibs the most about this Razor club was what would happen if Anabelle and Neil were affected. Tig and the rest of the SAMCRO brothers knew that Anabelle was the best thing that happen to Chibs in a very long time.

"Hey, we will watch over her and Neil. But you should be proud of her logical thinking and how she handles herself, Chibby. She knew what she was getting into when you two became a couple. And look at how well she adjusted to the role. She fits right in and knows how to handle shit thus far." Tig stepped over to the table and rested his hand on the back of the chair that he sat at during the meetings.

Only nodding instead of answering verbal, Chibs let go of the death grip on the gavel as he felt a tad relief enter him after Tig comforting words. It was true that Anabelle could handle herself pretty well, but Chibs didn't want her to have to defend herself because of their situation. He wanted to be there to protect her at all times.

"Now, go home and be with your woman."

"Aye, thanks Tiggy." Chibs stood up from his seat and gave Tig a bear hug before he left the room and the clubhouse altogether.

… **..**

Arriving at Anabelle's home, Chibs eyebrows rose when he heard laughter from out back of the house. Instead of cutting through, he walked around the house to see Anabelle, Neil, Paste and Venus craving pumpkins on the back deck.

"Oi, getting prepare for Halloween?" Chibs asked causing the group to look at him coming up the back deck stairs.

"Yes, we are." Venus grinned, tossing the slimy orange insides and seeds of the pumpkin into a bucket.

When Chibs looked at Paste, his eyebrows rose as he saw how the prospect was very focus on carving his pumpkin as if it was a serious art piece.

"Let him be." Anabelle whispered to Chibs as she caught him staring.

Chibs nod once and his eyes settle next on Neil to see that the teenager was starting to cut into his pumpkin after poking many holes into it through the paper of what he was creating.

"What are ya making?"

"Just a jagged teeth looking pumpkin, but I am making a part of the mouth wider to fit a smaller pumpkin in it that will have a horrified facial expression as it is getting eaten."

"Oh, sounds lovely." Chibs slowly replied, stepping away from the teenager with the knife and now stabbing into the large pumpkin.

Both Anabelle and Venus laughed as they saw how Chibs reacted to Neil's explanation of his pumpkin design.

"Filip, do you want to join?"

"Nah, I enjoy watching ya do this. Do ya want me to start up the grill for the steak though?"

"If you don't mind." Anabelle playfully batted her dark long eyelashes at him.

"Of course not, love." Chibs pecked her lips and made way into the house to get the already prepared steak out to grill.

The pumpkin carving was done by the time that Chibs finished up dinner. Tig came by to get Venus and her pumpkin that had a cat sitting on a broom stick going by the moon. Paste left too and he was thankful that he had the tow truck as he put his masterpiece pumpkin into the truck, which was a grim reaper to represent SAMCRO.

As for Anabelle, she craved an owl sitting on a creepy looking tree on a hill. Neil and her placed their pumpkins on the front steps and would light them up at night to see how they looked.

At dinner, Neil and Chibs were going back and forth about strengthen training as Neil had been doing lifting to strength himself and tone his body, but not to the point that he became similar to that of a bodybuilder. He wanted to maintain his slender and tall frame, but the muscles could clearly be seen whenever he moved.

Once dinner was all done, Chibs helped Anabelle with the dishes and Neil went into his bedroom to finish his homework that he had started during lunchtime at school.

Flicks of water at her made Anabelle to grab the hose and went to spray Chibs, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. They began to fight over the hose until Anabelle flung it aside and she grabbed some bubbles to slap it against Chibs cheek.

They both paused for her action. Chibs let out a growl and lunged to her. Anabelle let out a scream than laughter as Chibs tackle her around the midsection and lifted her up to sit on the kitchen counter with him standing between her legs.

"Ya have been very feisty today, love." Chibs pointed out.

"And?" Anabelle shrugged her shoulders and tried to keep a straight face, but ended up grinning as Chibs shot her a raised eyebrow look.

"Don't you like me when I'm like this?" Anabelle decided to tease him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His eyes flutter shut at the feeling of her fingers running through his hair and her fingertips tracing across his scalp. It was a relaxing feeling and if he was a cat, he would be loudly purring. But instead, he let out a small satisfy groan at the sensation her fingers were creating.

"More than ya know." Chibs kept his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her up against him to never no room between them.

As Anabelle went to bring her lips down onto his, there was a groan from the doorway of the kitchen. The two adults turn their attention to the doorway, where Neil covered his eyes and put his right hand in front of him to lead himself through the kitchen.

"Neil, you can look." Anabelle said as Chibs helped her down from the counter and he picked up a kitchen cloth to wipe the soap suds off his face from Anabelle's playful slap earlier.

Taking his hand away from his eyes, Neil eyed the two adults with a scrunch up face as he did not want to see his mother and her boyfriend getting intimate in the kitchen.

"Jeesh, wait until the kid is asleep. Don't you two know that?" Neil said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge with an orange and he quickly left the kitchen as Anabelle whipped a towel at him.

Hearing snickering behind her, Anabelle saw that Chibs was leaning back against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed too.

"And why are you laughing?"

"Cause he is right."

This made her to roll her eyes but she couldn't help with the few chuckles to escape her with Chibs chuckling along.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here's another chapter.**

 **Please keep on reviewing and thank you to those that have been reviewing. Much appreciated!**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

*****Rated M*****

 **...**

 **Chapter:** A Night Ride

… **..**

… **.. Two Months Later: …..**

… **..**

A warm hand glided down her right arm and a pair of soft warm lips were pressed against the back of her neck. The small hairs on her body rose at the shocking sensation that spread through her. It was enough to be aroused out of a slumber.

A deep inhale through the nose and an exhale from the mouth, Anabelle eyes flutter open. She blinked quickly a few times to get the thick sleepiness feeling out of her eyes. Wiggling around in her spot, Anabelle rolled to her other side to face her companion. Her companion that was enjoying his time by running his right hand up her bare sides, up to her breasts that were in his view as he was not fully pressed up against her.

"Good Morning Filip." Anabelle smiled as she reached out with her left leg to slide it up his own legs before coming to rest her left calf against his thigh.

"Morning, Anabelle." Chibs gave a small grin in return.

Lifting herself up a little to look over his shoulder, Anabelle eyed the digital clock that read that it was six-thirty in the morning. Laying back down, Anabelle brought her left hand up to Chibs face and dragged her fingertips across the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't it a bit early to be up?"

"I woke up when I heard Neil locking up the house before he went off to school." Chibs told her his reason of being up to which he then woke her up.

"Then why wake me up?"

"Because." Chibs hand that had been exploring her body came to rest on her leg that she had up around his thighs.

He gave that leg a squeeze as he then pressed himself up against her. Anabelle eyebrows rose when she felt that something was poking her against her lower stomach. Chibs gave her an innocent look making her to snort out then laughed causing him to begin chuckling too.

No words had to be exchanged between the two. Adjustment of his grip on Anabelle left thigh, Chibs pressed his lips against her own as he slid into her. He swallowed her groan as they continue to deeply kiss each other as Chibs slowly began to move leisurely in and out of her. Her left hand came around his back to clench his shoulder blade and for her to pressed herself tightly against his body.

With a hold on Anabelle leg, Chibs tugged her leg higher to be placed above his hip bone. Needing to pick up the speed as he needed more of her, Chibs rolled them over for her to be on her back. His lips came to press underneath the left side of her jawline.

Moans escaped from Anabelle, not holding back the pleasure that she felt, which brought a wonderful sensation. She hiked her legs up higher up against his back, crossing her ankles together, sinking her nails in Chibs back as his pace became faster and harder.

"Filip." Anabelle exclaimed as she felt her release about to happen in any moment.

When her peak did hit, Chibs came out of sync. He gritted his teeth as her muscles tighten up to clench around him. He kept going until a few more pumps and he felt himself hit his climax.

"Anabelle." Chibs gave a few gentle thrust to milk out their releases that sent spasms throughout both their muscles.

Their toes curling then slowly their bodies came down to a relax state. They stared one another in the eyes. Small smiles forming on their lips. Light sweat sheen across their bodies. They tried to maintain their gentle pants that escaped from their mouths from the intimate yet strenuous activity.

A few pecks on the lips, they pulled apart from each other to lay side by side again.

Anabelle turned onto her side to lift her head up and rest her head on top of the left side of Chibs chest, listening to his heartbeat rapidly beating and slowly calming back down to its normal pace. Anabelle knew that her heart was beating the same way and was beginning to calm back down to normal state.

"I got a question for you."

"Yes?" Anabelle replied.

"Can I use your laptop? Kerrianne wanted to do a video feed today." Chibs softly asked.

"You know that you don't have to ask, Filip." Anabelle smiled as she slid out of bed to go over to the dresser where she pulled on a pair of his boxers and one of her SAMCRO tank tops.

Grabbing her laptop that sat on top of the dresser, Anabelle walked back over to the bed and handed it to Chibs. Pecking his lips, Anabelle left him alone as she mumbled about making them some breakfast.

While Anabelle cooked, she got ideas of what to get everyone for Christmas that will be in a few weeks. The thought of getting Chibs his own laptop was on her mind. But a main thought that she had since last month was getting Kerrianne here for Christmas as a surprise.

Anabelle had secretly got in contact with Kerrianne last month after Chibs finished a video feed with her. Anabelle had contact her right after and they got to know one another, though Chibs had introduced them before, Anabelle had a pleasant conversation with the seventeen year old in private without Chibs around.

The sound of footsteps and the Scottish accent made Anabelle to glance over her left shoulder to see Chibs walking into the kitchen with his glasses perched on his nose and the laptop in his hands.

"Anabelle is cooking breakfast." Chibs said, turning the laptop to show Kerrianne on the screen, waving at Anabelle to which Anabelle waved back with a smile.

Anabelle kept smiling at how happy Chibs looked every time he chatted with Kerrianne or whenever she was mentioned. Chibs kept walking around the house, showing Kerrianne around while Anabelle was finishing up cooking breakfast.

… **..**

" _I am happy for ya, da. I am happy that ya are happy, especially being with Anabelle. She's a great woman for ya."_ Kerrianne informed him once Chibs finish showing off inside of Anabelle's house because the whole house was finally finished being redone.

"Thank ya for that, lass." Chibs grinned as he reenter the kitchen and sat the laptop on the kitchen island then sat himself down on one of the stools.

Anabelle shut off the stove and set a plate in front of Chibs with a cup of fresh coffee. Chibs smiled at her then he looked back at Kerrianne, who said that she will video feed him another day and for him to enjoy his breakfast with Anabelle.

Once the feed ended, Chibs made a slight pout as he wished that the feed would never end. It was hard to be so far away from his daughter, but he was thankful enough that he got the opportunity to talk to her in some way and see her face at the same time. He was thankful that Anabelle introduced him on how to do a video feed with his daughter. Being able to have such moments with his daughter, Chibs felt the father-daughter relationship was becoming stronger every time that they talked.

… **..**

There was always a small frown or a blank emotion on Chibs face after the end of a video feed. However, it disappeared and usually happiness came into his eyes as he gotten the chance to talk with his daughter.

Setting her plate down beside him, sat herself down in the stool on his left. Anabelle leaned over to Chibs to lay a small kiss against the side of his head. He drew his attention away from the laptop to her where he gave her a small grin.

Together they ate breakfast while having conversation about what they were doing for this month, or rather, what they were going to do for Christmas.

"I say we have a Christmas Eve gathering here with the boys. On Christmas Day, I could make dinner and we can have it as a family."

"Like Thanksgiving?"

"Yes, like Thanksgiving. As long as Tig doesn't try to cut anything, we will be good. I still can't believe he cut the turkey literally in half and then pistol whipped Rat Boy with the turkey leg. Would it be called a turkey whipped?" Anabelle muttered more to herself at the last part of her comment.

Chibs snorted into his coffee, trying not to laugh.

For the next twenty minutes they ate their breakfast together with small conversation about setting up the house for Christmas and such. As they cleaned up their plates, Chibs leaned his back on a section of the kitchen counters, watching Anabelle put the dishes and silverware into the drying rack near the sink.

"As of late, I had a thought about something that I wish to discuss with ya." Chibs blurted out.

Anabelle set the last plate in the drying rack and she turned all her attention to Chibs. Her hands folded up a drying cloth that she soon set down on the countertop. She rest her left hand on top of it as Chibs and her stared at one another.

"What's that?"

"What do you think about living together? Officially living together."

The idea of living together started since he asked Anabelle to be his old lady a couple months ago. After that, Chibs mostly lived in Anabelle's home instead of his own. Most of his clothes and other objects of his had made their way over inside her home as he came over every day.

Anabelle blinked at him in a manner of an owl blinking which to Chibs, he found her expression a tad bit adorable as she looked so innocent. Soon her facial expression went into a relax state and she got a grin to come onto her light pink lips.

"Well, you practically already live here. Neil enjoys having you around as he gets to have chats with you and talk about certain matters with you that he doesn't want to talk with me about. Plus, I enjoy waking up beside you." Anabelle informed him as she took slow steps in his direction as she talked.

Opening his arms, Chibs welcome Anabelle in them as he stood up from leaning up against the counter. Chest to chest, they pressed up against one another. Chibs bent his head down to press a kiss to her forehead then to the tip of her nose and lastly her lips.

Lips separating, Chibs laid his forehead against her own with a smile.

"I am glad you agree. What about the house that I live in now? It belonged to your father and technically you own the place."

"Maybe Tig or Happy would want it?" Anabelle slowly suggested.

Lifting his head from her own to stare down at Anabelle, Chibs lips made a small pucker motion then he was smirking.

"Maybe they would. It would be nice to have someone we already know living there instead of getting new neighbors."

"You are just saying that because our houses are away from everyone else's and it's secluded that you don't want any new people that might be a bother, annoy you."

A chuckle escaped Chibs as he knew that Anabelle was right. Their houses were surrounded by nature and the closest neighbor that they had was a couple miles away from them. He didn't want a new face around their home, so he rather have Tig or Happy live there. He knew that those two would be the best candidates as they were the type of guys that brought no one to their real home as they kept their home as their own personal space.

"I will ask Tig and Happy about it."

Anabelle nodded and brought her arms up to wrap around Chibs neck, her right hand dragging up into his greying hair. Her fingertips brushed against the familiar old scar from that time of being tossed into the ground by an explosion inside a vehicle.

Chibs kissed Anabelle again, enjoying the way her lips felt smooth and soft against his own. His hands slid around to rest against her butt cheeks then he got a good hold to pull her up against him. Anabelle ended up jumping up and she wrapped her legs around his hips with his hands firmly on her butt to keep her steady.

From there, Chibs brought Anabelle back down the hallway to her bedroom where he slammed the door shut behind them to continue another round of what they already had done early that morning.

… **..**

… **.. Couples Day Later: …..**

… **..**

"What about this one?"

Anabelle looked away from a laptop she was looking at for Chibs to to stare at Venus, Lyla and Neil, who had decided to join her for Christmas shopping. The three stood around a laptop. With all three staring at the choice of laptop, Anabelle walked over to them.

"So, when does Kerrianne supposed to come?"

"Christmas Eve. I asked Tig if she could stay with you two and bring her over in the morning. Which reminds me, I have to get Kerrianne something." Anabelle snapped her fingers as she remembered that she needed to get Kerrianne a present.

Anabelle went back to eyeing the laptop then she looked at the three that stood around her. Both Venus and Lyla had bags on their arms, purchases in them for Christmas. Neil stood by, enjoying going out with his mother and her friends, who were affiliated with SAMCRO, and finding the three put together was pure entertainment.

Liking the laptop that the three had found and they all agreed on, Anabelle bought that laptop for Chibs. They walked out of the store back into the mall, dodging other shoppers that were rushing around and doing their own Christmas shopping.

"Argh, I shouldn't wore heels. Killing my feet." Venus loudly complained as she stopped walking to adjust her feet in her heels.

"You knew that we were going to be walking a good distance." Lyla pointed out, using her left hand to push her blonde hair back over her shoulders.

"But they matched my outfit. Oh look, an ice cream place." Venus pointed out as she resume on walking with Anabelle and Neil.

"I could go for a milkshake." Anabelle said as they began to make their way over to the ice cream shop.

Getting ice cream and milkshakes, they sat down at a table outside the place with their bags surrounding their feet.

"So, tell us Neil, what will you like to be when you are older?" Lyla asked as she swirled her spoon around in the cookie dough ice cream that was inside the Styrofoam cup.

Anabelle felt that some thought that now she was with Chibs that Neil might follow into Chibs footsteps. That since they were around SAMCRO that Neil might think about being a part of the MC. Anabelle eyes flicker to Neil as he paused in biting into his ice cream cone to slowly pull it away from his mouth to answer.

"I'm aiming to be an engineer." Neil answered then brought the ice cream cone back up to his mouth to take a bite of the waffle cone that echo a small crunch.

"Oh that's good. You must be intelligent." Lyla replied with her thin eyebrows raising.

"Yeah he is. You should see the homework that he does." Venus waved her hand then drop it back down to wrap her hand around the milkshake.

One day, Tig came over with Venus to the house and Venus had taken a glance over Neil's shoulder to see what he was doing. She saw his advance mathematics that caused her to laugh as she had no clue what she stared at until he told her it was math. That made her to stare at him as if he grew ten heads before bursting into a laughing fit again.

"It's easy once you learn the basics and tricks to solve it. It's like a puzzle." Neil simply said.

Both Lyla and Venus looked at each other with blank looks until they both looked at Anabelle, who was happily drinking her milkshake and trying to resist from snickering at the two women expression. It was obvious that Neil's homework wasn't an easy math equations. He made it sound as if it was the easiest thing in the world whenever someone asked him about it.

"So shopping?" Venus clapped her hands together.

Anabelle and Lyla snicker, especially by Neil expression. Neil stared at the women with a confused expression as he did not understand why the subject changed so quickly and what the three women found so amusing.

… **..**

… **.. Few Days Later: …..**

… **..**

A box dropped into the bedroom then a groan escaped Chibs as he rubbed his lower back. Hearing Chibs groaning from behind her, Anabelle glance over her right shoulder while holding a pile of folded up clothes.

"What is the matter with you?"

"This is my last box. After all that carrying with moving here, the pain is starting to come in full affect." Chibs told her as he sat down on the edge of the king size bed to stare at her where he watch her put away his clothes into the dresser.

"You had Neil helping you though."

"I swear he left me with all the heavy lifting."

Anabelle flashed Chibs a grin over her shoulder then she went back to putting away the laundry.

They had brought Chibs dresser over to put it beside her own dresser. It helped a lot as they didn't have random clothes of theirs thrown around in one dresser.

When the last of clothes were put into the draw of the dresser, Anabelle made her way over to Chibs. He was laid back on the bed with his arms spread out eagle style and his legs hanging off the bed.

Diving onto the bed, Anabelle landed on Chibs right arm making him to jump in his spot. He turned his head to look at her as she adjusted herself to lay on her side to stare back at him.

"You should take some painkillers so I don't have to listen to you complain."

"Oi don't be mean now." Chibs poked Anabelle in the side causing her to giggle.

Anabelle dropped her right hand on Chibs chest then slowly drift her hand down his side. Though as she put pressure down onto his side it caused Chibs to squirm around underneath her hand.

"Ana!" Chibs shouted as he tried to pull away from her, but she got on top of him to begin her attempts on trying to tickle his sides.

Laughter was escaping Anabelle as Chibs try to get a hold of her hands while he was trying to evade them from his sides. They ended up rolling around on the bed until Chibs got on top of her. He pressed his full body on top of her, pinning her down.

"Argh, you're not the lightest man, you know."

"Cheeky." Chibs growled against her ear before he nuzzle his face into the side of her neck.

Anabelle couldn't help but crunch up her neck similar to a turtle as Chibs beard was brushing against her skin and most likely leaving behind red scuff marks. He put open mouth kisses on her neck then pulled back to stare down at her.

The two of them gently panting from trying to mess with each other.

"I'm so glad I found your tickle spot."

"I am not." Chibs made a face while Anabelle smiled.

Releasing hold of Anabelle hands, Chibs fell off her to lay on his side as she rolled to lay on her side too where they ended up staring at one another.

"You know what I feel like doing." Anabelle said.

"What?"

"Going on a night ride together."

A small grin came onto Chibs lips. He pushed himself up to stare down at her.

"What are we waiting for?" Chibs slid off the bed to move over to the closet where he pulled out his leather coat that goes over his hoodie.

Hearing Anabelle get up and walk near him, Chibs glance over at Anabelle as he was pulling on his leather jacket. He watched Anabelle change into leather pants that clung to her legs and butt as if it was second skin. Chibs bit his tongue to not just say 'forget the ride' and take her on all fours on the bed.

Snapping out of eyeing Anabelle as he saw that she got the leather pants on and she pulled on a long sleeve shirt, Chibs turn back to the closet to grab hold of her leather jacket and he held it out to her.

"Thank you." Anabelle pecked his lips as she took the jacket from him.

"Let's go." Anabelle said as she slid her jacket on.

They walked out of the bedroom and when they were passing the living room they saw Neil playing some sort of fighting video game on the living room flat screen TV that hung above the fireplace.

"Going for a night ride."

"Okay." Neil glanced at them with a nod then looked back to the TV with controller in his hands.

Once they put on their boots that were by the front door, Chibs and Anabelle went outside to the cart port where their Harley's were parked inside. Putting their helmets on and safety goggles, they stood in between their bikes.

"Riding with me or are you taking the Night Rod?"

"I think I'll ride my bike tonight. Haven't in awhile."

"Aye, that is true. Zip up. Cold out." Chibs nodded to her jacket.

Zipping her coat up all the way, Anabelle got onto her Night Rod and started it right up, flicking the lights on. Chibs got onto his Dyna, starting it right up and flicking the lights on. The two gave a few revs to their motorcycles to heat up the engines.

In a couple of minutes, they pulled out together and slowly drove across the driveway until they hit the cement road. That was where they unleashed, shifting quickly and punching the throttle to speed down the road.

Instead of heading into Charming, the two rode around the outskirt of Charming through all the backroads to enjoy the cool night. The two rode side by side, occasionally taking a glance at each other as they rode and flash each other smiles.

They were going through an area that was mostly hills with views to look out over edges to see half forest areas then rocky areas. No matter the sight, it was a pleasant night to ride together and enjoy the way that their motorcycles gave them a sense of freedom.

As they went around a bend, Chibs made a gesture with his hand to pull over to a resting area near a trench. Pulling over, Anabelle put her Night Rod into park then shut it off, kicking the stand out for it to sit up on its own. Chibs parked beside her, shutting down his motorcycle and kicking the kick stand down.

Taking off her helmet and tucking the goggles in it, she hanged her helmet on the handlebar of her Night Rod. Anabelle swung her leg off the bike to walk around Chibs bike to stand beside him. She saw that Chibs kept his eyes on her coming up to him, but then he looked up at the night sky.

"Beautiful night out."

"Yeah, it is." Anabelle agreed.

Anabelle looked up too to stare at the night sky. No clouds were out to cover the sighting of space and it was almost a full moon. The moon gave off a whitish blue light across the land.

Hands came to grasp her hips and Anabelle felt herself being pulled back until she was sitting on Chibs lap. He rested his chin on her left shoulder then laid a kiss against the side of her neck. Chibs hands slid off her hips to run across her stomach to press her close to him. He looked back up at the night sky with Anabelle.

Anabelle felt one of his hands starting to travel down her thigh making her to shut her eyes and a grin to form onto her lips. Opening her eyes, Anabelle turn her head to stare at Chibs as he lifted his head off her shoulder to stare at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing Mr. Telford?"

"Nothing." He chuckled.

"Uh huh." Anabelle pulled herself up from Chibs lap to turn around and face him.

Chibs reached out to grasp Anabelle hips again to tug her closer to stand between his legs.

"Ever done it on a bike?"

"No and never in the open either." Anabelle told him as she reached up to cup his face in either of her hands then bent down to press her lips to his forehead, onto his nose and then his lips.

"Then let me be the first."

"I doubt that I could change your mind anyways."

"Like you'll object."

"You're right, I won't say no because I want you. You're lucky that you're handsome." Anabelle smiled at him.

Chibs chuckle as he reached out toward the strings of her leather pants to untie them.

Thankfully the road wasn't busy at the time as Chibs had Anabelle grasping his motorcycle handlebars and taking her from behind. His hands clasped a bit tighter on her hips at the feel of her reaching her release point. He gritted his teeth at the feel of her tighten up around him. A few sharp thrust and he came to his release. His head tilted back to stare up into the clear night sky.

The stars were brightly twinkling almost as if they were winking as they witnessed the act of love between a couple.

Gentle pounds to milk out their release, Chibs came to a stop to wrap his arms around Anabelle's waist as she stood up straight. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and nuzzle his nose against her skin, enjoying her scent.

"I guess we can say that this was a successful and pleasant night ride."

"Aye, uh, maybe we should have more of these night rides." Chibs replied as he pulled away from Anabelle to tuck himself back into his pants.

Anabelle tied up her pants then she move around on the bike to face him. She sat up against the gas tank as Chibs sat down in the seat to face her. Chibs ran his hands up her legs as she rest her legs over his thighs.

His right hand came up to brush against Anabelle flushed cheeks causing a grin to come onto his lips. Chibs lean forward to press his lips against her own. As Chibs pulled back, he pulled Anabelle up with him to press her chest against his own.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me, Ana?"

"I think that you prove what you think of me every time that you look at me with such adoration, Filip." Anabelle reached up to brush her right hand fingertips caressed down the bridge of his nose then ran her thumb across his bottom lip.

Chibs only grin and lean forward to take in her lips again, loving the feeling of her lips, but also wanting to show how much he truly did adore her.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter:**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The morning of Christmas, Neil was the first awake. He was yelling throughout the house for them to wake themselves up.

"I am going to tape Neil to the wall with duct tape over his mouth one of these days." Chibs mumbled into the side of Anabelle's neck.

Chibs arms were wrapped around Anabelle, their bodies closely tucked against one another. Anabelle wore one of his SAMCRO tops while Chibs was only in his boxers.

Anabelle tapped his arm to let her go. A groan escaped Chibs as he slid his arm away from Anabelle as he sat himself up in bed, not really wanting to leave the warmth of the bed or being wrapped up around Anabelle.

Anabelle slid out of bed, sliding on a pair of shorts then made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. She was brushing her teeth when Chibs came into the bathroom. He was running his left hand through his messy hair then started to go to the bathroom.

"Hey!" Anabelle yelped when Chibs came over to hip bumped her out of the way to wash his hands then began to brush his own teeth.

"How's the mouth?"

"That root canal really didn't hurt that much." Anabelle said, rubbing her left cheek where she had a root canal done almost a week ago.

Chibs found it hilarious how Anabelle had to take antibiotics three times a day before she got the root canal done. She didn't like swallowing pills, so Chibs would sit back and watch her dance around the kitchen to force herself to swallow the capsule.

Anabelle quickly left the bathroom before Chibs and literally ran to the living room where Neil stood with Kerianne. Tig and Venus stood in the living room too as they were the ones that brought Kerianne over as she had been staying with them.

"Ana, why the hell did you run as if your ass was on fire?" Chibs called as he began to come down the hallway.

Quickly pulling her phone out, Venus held up her cellphone and put it on video to film the reaction of Chibs when he caught sight of his daughter standing in the living room in front of the Christmas tree.

"Ana, wh—"Chibs came into the living room doorway then he paused at the sight of all of them standing around the living room, but his eyes landed on Kerianne standing before the Christmas tree.

"Hi da."

"Oh my—"Chibs stop talking as he moved forward to pull Kerianne into his arms with a tight hug.

The sight was emotional that it got Anabelle and Venus in tears. Both Neil and Tig stared at the two women crying, shaking their heads, but they were grinning at the sight of Chibs hugging his daughter.

"How?" Chibs pulled back, staring at Kerianne with his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank, Ana for it. She paid for it." Kerianne turned to shoot a smile over at Anabelle.

Chibs pulled away from Kerianne to stare straight at Anabelle. He walked up to Anabelle with his arms outstretched toward her. Pulling Anabelle into his hold, Chibs pressed his lips against her own. Chibs brought his hands up to run through her dark brunette hair then he pulled back from her lips to rest his forehead against her own.

"God, woman you are a special one." Chibs grinned at Anabelle, pecking her lips again then his attention turned to everyone standing around.

"Shall we open up gifts?" Chibs asked with his arms spread out with a grin.

Presents were being open up all around.

Anabelle gasped at the sight of the gold Claddagh ring that Chibs got her. She eyed it closely as she saw it was pure gold making her to look at him with pure shock.

"Chibs this is a lot."

"Do not worry about that." Chibs replied as the ring was pure 10k gold, which was a few hundred bucks.

Taking the ring from Anabelle, Chibs set it on her right hand ring finger with the point of the heart pointing toward her wrist and the crown pointing outward to show she was in a relationship. When the time comes when Chibs thinks about proposing to Anabelle, it'll go on her left ring finger.

"Well, isn't that sweet." Tig clapped his hands together saying in a high pitch tone.

That resulted a couch pillow to connect with his face by a precision aim by Anabelle. When Tig recovered, he stared at Anabelle with shock. Anabelle simply flipped him off with her tongue sticking out.

"Good enough." Venus shook her head toward Tig when he shot her a puppy dog look.

Anabelle handed Chibs his present from her then she handed Neil a small box as his Christmas present and then she handed Kerianne her present.

Chibs open his present first and laughed at the sight of a laptop with a black protective cover. He pecked Anabelle on the side of the head and he kept chuckling as he knew the reason why Anabelle brought him one.

A happy 'yes' from Kerianne made Chibs to glance over to see that Anabelle got Kerianne a tablet. It was clear that Kerianne wanted one as she was already setting it up, after the fact she tackled Anabelle in a hug while repeatedly thanking her.

"Goggles?" Neil held up goggles, staring at the logo on them.

"It's outside."

Neil shot right up and ran out the front door to begin yelling as he saw his Christmas present from Anabelle and Chibs.

They all went outside to see Neil sitting on top of a motocross bike. An expensive yet diesel enough dirt bike that could go through the mountains.

"Wow."

"Seems like he's excited." Chibs dryly mumbled into Anabelle's ear earning him a playful slap to the stomach.

Chibs chuckled as he wrapped his left arm around Anabelle waist, tugging her against him to press his lips against the side of her head again as he could never get enough of her.

With Neil freaking out over his new dirt bike, the group went back inside to finish opening their presents.

Afterwards, Anabelle smiled at the sight of Chibs doting over his daughter.

While Anabelle moved out of the living room to put away the gifts, she took a peek outside to see Neil still checking out his dirt bike then he put it inside the car port.

When the time came around to make dinner, Anabelle shooed everyone out of the kitchen. Although, Anabelle did have Venus helping her out. The two quickly moved around the kitchen, already having mostly everything prepared a day ahead of time to be ready to cook for today.

It took a few hours, but Christmas dinner finished up and the table was set up by the boys. Chibs was still happily talking with his daughter, wanting to know everything about what was going on in her life and how she was doing.

Anabelle was in the kitchen alone and putting food on serving plates when Chibs stepped in to check up on her. He wrapped his arms around Anabelle from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder. Chibs pressed his lips against the side of her head.

"I can't pay you back enough on getting my daughter here. No one has done anything like this for me the way that you have done for me."

Anabelle turned around in Chibs arms to wrap her arms around his neck. She gave a small peck to his lips then pulled back to stare into his eyes.

"You don't have to pay me back. I'm happy when I see you happy."

"You are definitely special. My own angel." Chibs mumbled against her lips then pressed his lips against her own again.

Their kissing had been leading into a small make out session. When they heard a clear of throats, it got Chibs and Anabelle to pull their lips apart to turn their bodies to see Neil and Kerrianne standing in the kitchen doorway with with scrunched up faces.

"We came in here to help bring some plates out onto the table." Neil chuckled.

"But it seems like you two are a bit busy." Kerrianne grinned, actually happy to see her father truly happy.

"Oh, take these plates you two." Anabelle quickly pulled away from Chibs to hand the two snickering teenagers the plates to bring into the dining room.

"Hey, Tig, you're right. They were making out." Neil shouted in the dining room making Anabelle to shake her head and Chibs to lowly snort underneath his breath.

… **..**

Christmas dinner was pleasant, but halfway through Tig and Chibs were arguing back and forth on who gets the last leg of the turkey. The table was filled with all sorts of foods, even prime rib, but the two SAMCRO men were arguing over the last turkey leg.

"Dear lord, seriously." Venus rolled her eyes at them, swirling the wine around in her wine glass.

The teenagers were getting a kick out of two grown men cursing one another and threatening one another with their forks and knives.

"Oi, I got an idea." Neil said.

"What?" Tig and Chibs looked at him.

"This." Neil reached out, took the leg then bit into it and set it onto his plate.

"There, now you two don't get any. Have some prime rib."

They stared at the teenager in shock and they went to open their mouths to say something, but one motherly glare from Anabelle had both Tig and Chibs reaching out to grab themselves some prime rib.

… **..**

A plate was handed to Anabelle making her to take it and smiled at Kerrianne, happy to see her enjoying her stay.

"Thank you again for bringing me out here and the tablet with the attachable keyboard. I can't thank you enough for that."

"You are very welcome, dear."

"And also thank ya for making my father happy. He really adores you."

"I adore him."

The teenager smiled then walked off to go get another plate from the dining room.

Chibs walked by his daughter with a grin then came in the kitchen to resume helping Anabelle clean. He had gone to the bathroom then was back, helping her dry the plates and put them away. Both Tig and Venus were putting leftovers in containers, taking a few for themselves. Neil was cleaning the dining room table.

While washing dishes, Chibs kept mumbling into Anabelle ear about what he wanted to do to her at night as an extra Christmas gift. She kept lowly laughing, hip bumping his snickering self away, but he kept taking a nip at her ear then a kiss on her neck. Chibs was in a great mood and in a mood where he wanted to show his appreciation for what Anabelle done for him this Christmas.

Anabelle turned her head to peck Chibs lips as she handed him another plate to dry for her.

"Enough." She grinned at Chibs as he took another nip at her ear.

A cunning grin was on Chibs lips as he dried off the plate then put it away.

Once the dishes were all done, Tig and Venus left after everything was all done. The teenagers went off to mess with their new gifts. As for Chibs and Anabelle, they sat in the living room and watched Christmas movies for the rest of the evening until Chibs picked Anabelle up bridal style to show his appreciation in their bedroom.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** Targeted Part One

… **..**

… **.. A Month and a Half Later: …..**

… **..**

Days passed, New Year's came and gone, the winter season was in effect with chilled air.

Anabelle and Chibs were having a heated argument at the clubhouse about locked down.

The Charming Razors sent out a threat and there had been an attempt on Ratboy. It made Chibs and Tig to call for a lockdown so that they could take care of business. That didn't sit well with Anabelle as she has a business to run and Neil has school.

"They don't even know that I am with you." Anabelle pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. I at least know you are here." Chibs pointed down to the ground as they stood in garage.

"She does have a point." Happy lowly mumbled.

That got Chibs to shoot Happy a glare. Happy looked away, rubbing the back of his head and finding that the ceiling was an interesting sight.

"They don't know about me. I have a business to run and I am going to do so. If I have to come back here afterwards then fine. But I believe that I am in the clear right now, don't you think." Anabelle firmly said as she made way around Chibs to head toward her Night Rod.

Chibs quickly chased after her. He rest his left hand on top of the handlebars as she slid onto the Night Rod. Anabelle stared up at him, challenging him to say more. She slid on her helmet, keeping the mask up to keep staring at him.

"I want you to come straight back here. You go straight to the bakery and straight here. Got it?"

"Yes."

"I am also sending Paste to check up on you. I will have him lurking around."

"Don't blow my cover, Filip."

"I know." Chibs sighed, running his right hand through his hair then he bent down to press his lips against her own.

"Please, be careful, love. I shouldn't be letting ya do this."

"I'm a tough woman, Filip."

"I know." Chibs smirked, pecking her lips again then pulling away as she started up her Harley.

When Anabelle left the grounds, Chibs looked at Paste with a serious expression.

"Follow her in five minutes. Give her a head start."

"Got it, prez." Paste nodded, sliding his helmet on and starting up his Harley to get ready to head out in five.

Chibs made way up to Tig leaning against the garage doorway with his arms crossed.

"Why do I feel like I shouldn't have let her go?"

"Because we are so used to locking everyone up inside the clubhouse. Anabelle was right though. She is like our inside man, or rather, woman. As much as you hate it, Chibs, she can handle herself. She strong and she can ride that Night Rod like no other. I witness it firsthand." Tig explained, reaching out to rest his hand on Chibs shoulder to give him a gentle shake to assure him.

"Aye." Chibs mumbled looking away from Tig with his hands tucked his jean pockets.

Chibs stared at the gates, still not liking the idea of not being around Anabelle. He watched as Paste gave him a nod then left the grounds.

"How about we get down to this Charming Razor assholes situation?" Tig suggested.

"Aye, let us do so." Chibs nodded making his way inside the clubhouse to call a meeting.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Cruising around the bends, Anabelle shifted up to pick up the speed as she hit a small straight away.

Anabelle went home first to get her sketchbook that she had left in the kitchen. Now, she was heading back into the direction of the town where her shop was.

Enjoying the cool air, Anabelle dropped her left hand in her lap as she relaxed while she drove. With a habit of checking her mirrors, Anabelle glance into them.

The sight of a few bikers behind her didn't sit so well with her.

It got Anabelle to put her left hand back onto the handlebar then pull the throttle grip down some more to pick up speed to see if it was just her being paranoid.

But when they sped up too, Anabelle knew that they were tailing her.

"Fuck." Anabelle whispered behind her helmet.

The thought of Chibs wanting her to stay back at the clubhouse went through her head. Anabelle knew that she was around ten minutes away from the town. Only a few ideas came to mind on what she should do.

Hit the throttle to go breakneck speed to get into town, but instead of going to her shop, go to the clubhouse. Or go somewhere where she knew that these men won't go into and she can call Chibs up.

The roar of a engine made Anabelle to glance over her left shoulder to see one of the three bikers got close and his front tire almost nicked the back tire of her Night Rod.

Slowing up, they slowed up too.

Anabelle glance at them in her mirror again to see yellow peeking out from the back of the vest that they were wearing.

Swerving away from the biker, Anabelle had to quickly straighten out the Rod as she came close to the edge of the road. Though that seem to be their idea.

It happened in seconds.

The biker rammed themselves into the side of her Night Rod causing her to jerk her arms. The Night Rod went off the road into the dirt. Trying to control the sudden change of terrain, the Night Rod did good until one of the bikers shot the front tire.

Anabelle shut her eyes as she felt her body leave the Night Rod.

The impact of the hard ground dug into her back through the protective gear she had on.

She didn't know how long she rolled down the decline of the side of the road until she felt and heard the familiar sound of going through leaves and branches.

For a few seconds Anabelle laid on her stomach, head turned toward the hill that led up to the road. The sound of motorcycles idling made her to know that those three bikers were still up there.

Though they quickly drove off as if something or someone spook them.

Anabelle laid there, breathing heavy and wide eyes in shock.

Then the pain hit.

Tears leaked out of her eyes at the feel of her whole body hurting. The protective gear did a good job with protecting her back, stomach, chest and shoulders. Her legs, especially her knees and ankles were throbbing in pain as they took a beating down the hill. The helmet protected her very good. But it was the motion of being tossed off the Night Rod, slamming into the ground on her back then tumbling down the hill that did a number on her.

The thought of her Night Rod caused Anabelle to groan and turn her head to look above her head. She didn't see anything until she turned her head to the right to see her bike crushing the bushes that stopped her from going any further down the hill.

With the Night Rod so close to her, a motorcycle that weighed so much that could crush her, had missed her by a few feet.

In pain and needing to get help, Anabelle let out a cry of pain as she rolled onto her back. Bringing her left hand up, she let out a soft sob as she saw blood dripping out from her glove. Anabelle knew that she must've crushed her fingers.

Even though she felt pain, Anabelle had a funny feeling that the adrenaline was pumping through her system to hold off the worst of the pain.

Bringing up her right hand, Anabelle dug into her jacket pocket until she found her smartphone.

With a few taps on the screen, Anabelle open a maps app, pinned her location then sent it off to Chibs. Then sent him a text with a simple word.

 _Help_

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **I am splitting this chapter in half.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tune for the second half.**

 **Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:** Targeted Part Two

… **..**

… **.. At the Clubhouse: …..**

… **..**

By the time they got out of meeting up with discussion about the new club in Charming, Chibs grabbed his items to put back on his person.

Two items that were important to Chibs, other than his weapons, were the two cellphones that he had. One was a burner phone and the other was one of those smartphones that Anabelle got him to keep him in touch with Neil, Kerrianne and her.

Chibs went to tuck away his cellphones away after he turn them on when it started to buzz to signal he got a text. Seeing it wasn't his burner phone, Chibs pulled out his smartphone to see he got a text from Anabelle about five minutes ago.

Opening it up, Chibs saw that she sent him a picture of a pinpoint on a map.

But when he saw the text underneath the image, his whole body shut down.

 _Help_

Everything that surrounded Chibs seem to disappear as his body felt as if someone dunked him into a pool filled with ice.

A hand on his shoulder snapped Chibs out of his daze state of mind.

"Anabelle." Chibs whispered then ran by everyone in the clubhouse.

"Chibs!" Tig shouted then ran after Chibs with Happy.

When Tig and Happy saw Chibs jumping onto his Glide, they immediately got onto their Harleys'. By the fear that was on Chibs face, they knew something was wrong. Something involving Anabelle.

Quickly following Chibs, the two saw Chibs eyeing his smartphone that had an image of a map.

"What is going on!?" Tig shouted over at Chibs.

"Anabelle sent me a map and wrote help."

"Oh fuck." Happy mumbled.

It took close to ten minutes to get to the location.

Chibs was off his Glide, barely putting up the kickstand as he began to shout Anabelle name.

"Anabelle!" Chibs shouted so loud that he knew his voice will be hoarse the next day.

"Got marks." Happy shouted from about ten feet away from Chibs.

Chibs ran over to see the marks that Happy was seeing. The tracks went into the sand and continue to go for a good twenty feet before vanishing out of thin air.

"Anabelle!" Chibs shouted again, having a feeling that the motorcycle was launched.

"Filip!" A hoarse cry from the bottom of the hill got the three men to look down.

There was Anabelle trying to drag herself up the hill.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Chibs ran down the hill, sliding down the rest of the way then he fell to his knees beside Anabelle.

Both Happy and Tig ran down the hill, sliding to a stop beside Chibs to see him holding Anabelle against his chest. He popped open the face mask of her helmet to show her bottom lip bleeding and her chin covered in dry blood.

Tig looked to the right to see the beautiful Night Rod completely busted up and the front was hanging by the brake lines.

"We need to get ya to the hospital, love." Chibs tried to keep his voice steady, but it was hard to.

"My knees, ankles and arms hurt, Filip. I think my left hand fingers are broken. The protective jacket took most of the beating to protect my torso. Good thing I invested in it, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so." Chibs gave a weak grin then looked up at Happy and Tig.

"Help me get her up."

The boys helped Chibs with Anabelle, who let out a cry that made them all flinch as they got her up. They carried Anabelle up the hill with her arms around Chibs and Happy shoulder. Tig tried to move the Night Rod, but knew that they need to get the tow truck to do so.

Happy helped Anabelle onto the back of Chibs's Glide then stood back with Tig as Chibs immediately took off to bring Anabelle to the hospital. Happy got onto his Dyna to follow, but looked at Tig.

"I'll get the Night Rod. I'll see you there."

Happy nodded then quickly drove off after his president.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The hospital wasn't a place that Chibs enjoy going to.

When Chibs bursted into the emergency doors with Anabelle in his arms, nurses immediately came running over with a bed.

Chibs follow them and helplessly stood back at the edge of the curtains, watching as they stripped Anastasia out of her bike gear and helmet. Chibs winced at the sight of the bruises already forming onto her body.

There were scrape marks going up her shin and knees since she wore jeans today. It was the bruises that littered her body that made Chibs to flinch every time the doctor went to put pressure on certain areas that Anabelle let out a cry.

"Sir, we need you to go sit in the waiting room."

"But-"

"Please, sir."

Chibs was led to the sitting area where Happy stood.

Chibs dropped himself in one of the seats, putting his head in his hands and his fingers buried into her hair. He felt Happy sit down beside him, leaning back in his seat as it creaked underneath his weight.

"If she stayed at the clubhouse."

"No offense brother, but Tig was right on what he said. She is strong. It could have happen any time. But the question is, how did they find out about her. If it was who we think it was." Happy lowly explained.

Pulling his hands away from his head, Chibs lifted his head up to stare at Happy to know that his Sergeant at Arms was right. Chibs knew that Anabelle could handle herself, it was the fact of how those that attacked her knew who Anabelle was affiliated with and the fact on who it was that attacked her.

"We better find these bastards." Chibs growled, his accent deeper when his emotions were in overdrive.

Leaning back in his seat, Chibs kept his eyes staring down at the floor. He hated waiting for the doctor to come inform them about the condition of the patient. It felt forever until they got the results.

Twenty minutes went by when Tig appeared with Neil in tow.

Chibs stood up to welcome Neil into his arms, holding the teenager tight with his eyes shut. Chibs could feel Neil clenching the back of his hoodie, not wanting to lift his head up to show his upset expression.

"She will be fine."

The feel of Neil nodding against his shoulder made Chibs to keep holding the teenager then after a minute pulled back to see Neil trying to hold it together. Chibs placed his hand on Neil's shoulder and led him to the seat on the other side of the chair he sat in.

"Any news?" Tig stepped forward while lowly asking.

"No. Did you get anything information?"

"I have Ratboy and Quinn on continuing to search."

"Where was Paste when this happen?" Happy appeared between Chibs and Tig with narrowed eyes.

"Good question." Chibs felt his jaw flexing.

A sigh from Tig made Chibs and Happy to look at him. Tig rubbed the back of his head then dropped his hand back down onto his side.

"Paste went to the bake shop, saw that she wasn't there. He waited a few minutes to see if she'll show up. When Anabelle didn't, Paste went inside to ask the ladies where Anabelle was and they told him that she ran home real quick to pick up her sketchbook that she forgotten. That made Paste to go into panic mode as he wasn't around her."

"Shit. There was nothing that Paste could had done. That sketchbook is where Anabelle keeps her baking design ideas. I remembered seeing it this morning."

"So did they followed from home?" Happy lowly asked, making sure that Neil didn't hear them.

"But how would they know she is affiliated with the Sons." Tig pointed out with raised eyebrows.

Chibs rubbed his right hand down his goatee as he thought about that.

First, they had to make sure that it was the Charming Razors that attacked Anabelle. Second, if so, who hinted them about Anabelle. Then third, if they knew Anabelle associates with the Sons, it was due to the fact that she was with Chibs. That will automatically make whoever attacked her to know that Anabelle was Chibs lady, aka, the SAMCRO President Old Lady.

"If it was the Charming Razors, we might have a rat on our hands." Chibs informed Happy and Tig, looking up from staring at the ground.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tig said.

"Same." Happy nodded.

"But first." Chibs turned to walk back over to where Neil sat.

"Neil, I know this isn't the time, but I have to know. Did you happen to tell anyone about your mother being involved with me?"

"No. I don't mention anything about the Sons at school. The only time that you guys names got mentioned was when you guys showed up to my football games."

"Okay." Chibs patted Neil on the shoulder then walked back over to Happy and Tig.

"Do you think someone from one of his games caught sight of us with Anabelle?"

"Maybe. But I don't think so because Neil season ended a month and a half ago. They would've went after Anabelle, Neil or maybe dropped a hint during that time." Chibs explained, his hands tucking way in his hoodie pockets.

"Good point." Tig crossed his arms over his chest.

The sound of the doors opening up caused the guys to turn around to see the doctor.

"Kane family?"

"That's us." Neil stood up, saying.

"Just tell me she is fine." Chibs stepped next to Neil saying.

"I have to say that her style helmet and that protective jacket did its jobs. Ms. Kane will be fine. However, she had broken her left pinky and sprain her middle and pointer. Her left ankle was sprained too. Bruises cover her body from the impact so she'll be stiff and in a bit of pain. Her knees and shins have scrapes going up them, but will heal up."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. We moved her to a room to recover and process what had happened."

The four men were led by the doctor to a room where Anabelle was hooked up to a monitor. She gave a small smile at the four men as they entered the room. Happy shutting the door behind them.

"Damn, mom." Neil came over to the side of the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed to rest his left hand on top of her left hand.

"Are you in pain?" Chibs lowly asked as he moved to stand on the other side of the bed.

"Not really. They only gave me a small dosage of medicine that is holding off most of the pain for now." Anabelle answered as she gave Chibs a weak smile then her eyes turn to stare at Neil.

Neil still held worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, honey." Anabelle assured Neil with a smile.

They sat in silence until Tig stepped up at the foot of the bed. His eyes made contact with Chibs, a silent message happening between them. Tig needed to get answers from Anabelle about who attacked her so that they can go after them.

"Anabelle, I have to ask you questions."

"Go ahead."

"Could you explain what exactly happened?"

The question made Anabelle to bow her head to stare at her lap as she replayed the event in her mind.

"I went home to pick up my sketchbook and was driving back to the bakery. I was around ten minutes from the town where I heard the familiar motorcycle engines coming up fast behind me. I glanced back to see them getting closer and closer. When I sped up, they did too. That was when the first one nicked my back tire on purpose. I controlled my bike, but realized that he was trying to get me off the road. Then the next thing I know, I got rammed off the road, balanced a good distance then was shot off my Night Rod. They didn't stay long as they quickly drove off as if something spook them." Anabelle finished her story, looking up to see all the men staring with various emotions.

Neil was concern and worry. Happy was angry as his jaw flexed. Tig was trying to keep a straight face, but anger with a mix of concern was in them. Then there was Chibs.

Chibs was clenching the bed railing and glaring at the wall, not wanting her to see his expression. It was clear that he was upset and angry. But when he looked back at her, concern was in his eyes.

"Did you see their appearance?" Tig asked next.

"I picked up that they were wearing kuttes. Yellow was peeking out from the back of their vest."

"Charming Razors." Happy muttered as he leant against the wall by the door.

"We will look more into it." Tig said, nodding at Happy as the two left the room.

The two left the room, shutting the door behind them. Although the door open right up to show a doctor walking in with a nurse behind him, pulling in a familiar machine that Anabelle recognized.

"An ultrasound?" Anabelle eyebrows raised as she eyed the doctor.

"Is something wrong?" Neil asked.

"Well, we did blood work on you and we caught something that brought concern to us due to the accident." The doctor explained as he came closer, pulling on gloves.

"What's that?"

"You're pregnant."

That got Anabelle mouth to drop and eyes to go wide.

"Fuck!" Neil blurted out.

"Language." Anabelle whispered as she kept her eyes on the doctor then her eyes slid over to Chibs.

Chibs was just in as much shock as the rest of them.

The doctor seem to pick up on it and stepped back, saying he will give them a moment. Neil follow them right out, mentioning about this being a conversation between Chibs and Anabelle.

Once that door shut, Anabelle snapped out of the shock and she looked up at Chibs.

"Filip, I am sorry."

That apology made Chibs to snap his head away from staring at the door to look at Anabelle with confusion. He dropped the bed rail down to be able to sit halfway on the bed with his left arm resting above her head and his right reaching out to brush her cheek.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I should've listen to you on staying at the clubhouse. Now, for the doctor to say that I am pregnant. I'm sorry that I'm dragging you into this. I mean, I completely understand if you don't want this. I did raise Neil perfectly fine and I-"Anabelle stop talking when Chibs rested his hand over her mouth.

Anabelle eyes flicker up to meet his as Chibs got a serious look.

The hand slid off her mouth making her to not talk as Chibs began.

"I am upset that you didn't stay at the clubhouse, but I did understand your point about others not knowing about you being with me. But the cat is out of the bag and now they know. Hell, everyone in the town probably knows now. As for you being pregnant, why would I be mad at you. The baby wasn't formed by one person. It took two. Yes, I am old and going to be-be-"

"Fifty." Anabelle grinned as Chibs nodded, not wanting to say the number.

"That number. But I am not going to back away from you because of a baby. Yes, it is a shock, but it'll be nice to have the opportunity to actually raise my own kin. You know?" Chibs finished, his right hand had drifted down to her lower stomach to gently lay there.

Anabelle felt her eyes get watery as she felt that Chibs was too good for her. Yet, if she told him that, Chibs will probably say that she was too good for him. For Chibs to tell her about this as an opportunity for him to raise his kid, Anabelle knew that he was referring to Kerrianne. Where he didn't get the opportunity to raise her and see her grow.

"Oi, no, no, don't start crying on me." Chibs reach up to swipe a tear that escaped from her lashes.

A knock on the door made the two to look toward the door.

"It's the doctor. Chibs, we shouldn't really be getting ahead of ourselves. What if-"

"Trust me. I can feel it in my bones that you are still pregnant." Chibs whispered to her, pressing his lips to her forehead then look toward the door.

"Come in, doc." Chibs called.

The doctor came back in with the nurse.

"Are you two alright?" The doctor slowly asked, eyeing the two with curiosity.

"Yes. Perfect actually." Anabelle smiled up at Chibs.

"Good. Shall we?" The doctor grinned.

When the gel went onto her stomach, Anabelle shivered as she forgot how cold it was. Her right hand was stretched over her body to clench Chibs hand as he stood on the other side of the bed now to allow the doctor on the right side.

Anabelle eyed the screen as the doctor began to move the wand around while keeping his eyes on the black and white screen.

The sound of clicking on the wand then the doctor reaching out to the screen to press a few buttons made Anabelle nervous as the doctor wasn't saying anything yet. Her right hand squeezed Chibs hand more and he gave her a gentle squeeze back while he pressed his lips on top of her head.

Chibs rested his chin on top of Anabelle's head as he kept his eyes on the screen.

With another button pressed on the screen a sound came through.

A rapid fluttering.

"That heavy duty protective jacket of yours did wonders on protecting your body and the baby." The doctor looked between Anabelle and Chibs with a grin.

"Is th-that the heartbeat?" Anabelle whispered with tears coming into her eyes again.

"Yes. Here is the baby." The doctor pointed to a tiny little bean shape.

"Look at that." Chibs chuckled, pressing his lips on top of Anabelle head again and this time, he gave her hand a squeeze back.

"I will say that the baby is about in a month and a half stage. Everything looks good."

"Month and a half?" Chibs and Anabelle said together with raised eyebrows.

"I am not a hundred percent sure, but seeing an OB-GYN will definitely tell you the exact answer." The doctor told them.

Cleaning Anabelle up, the doctor and nurse left Chibs and Anabelle alone again. Though they told Anabelle that they will come back to check on her injuries and see if she can go home. Both Chibs and Anabelle stared at one another, trying to figure out when Anabelle got pregnant. Then again, the amount of sex that they have, it was hard to tell.

"I think it was around Christmas. I was on those antibiotics. Those probably tweaked my birth control pills. Then the fact that my period was weird and skipped every other month." Anabelle said.

"You might be right. Yeah, now that I think of it. We did do a lot of sex around the house." Chibs eyes were looking up at the ceiling with his right hand rubbing his goatee as he got a thinking look across his face.

Looking back down at Anabelle, Chibs bent down to press his lips against her own with a grin coming onto his lips. He pulled back with this spark in his eyes that Anabelle picked up as excitement.

"Are you happy?"

"About the baby, yes. As for you being attacked, no. I will find them Ana and make them pay."

"I know." Anabelle ran her left hand through his hair.

Chibs sat back down onto the bed and welcome Anabelle into his arms. He let her adjust herself due to her injuries. A frown did come onto Chibs lips when he caught Anabelle wincing and her right hand touching her legs.

Bowing his head, Chibs nuzzle his face into her hair and shut his eyes, thinking of the ways of making the ones that attacked Anabelle to suffer for daring to touch his Old Lady and now child.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was another chapter.**

 **Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

******* **AUTHOR NOTE:** **I am posting two chapters as they're split in half as part one and two. Thank you!*****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Unexpected Guest Part 1

… **..**

… **.. A Few Days Later: …..**

… **..**

Back resting up against the bar, legs crossed and eyeing around the room, Anabelle took in the good amount of people that were present in the clubhouse from her spot on the barstool.

The lockdown was still in effect, especially with the incident that happened to Anabelle.

Anabelle let her eyes glance over to her left where Chibs was lowly talking with Tig, Happy, and Ratboy about something before the three went off somewhere while Chibs walked over to her.

"You good?"

"Other than the bruises pulsing, I am good. The nice thing is that my sprained ankle didn't hurt when I put a good amount of pressure on it." Anabelle told him.

A frown came onto Chibs lips made Anabelle to lean forward to place a small kiss on the tip of his nose. She knew that he hated hearing how she was in pain from the attack.

"Where's Neil?"

"He was playing a board game with Abel. Abel wanted to go outside, but Neil distracted him with a board game. Others kids began to join in." Anabelle nodded her head into the direction where the couches and coffee tables were.

Chibs glance over in that direction to see Neil surrounded by little kids. It made Chibs to chuckle at the sight. Looking back at Anabelle, Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist to stare at her to make a gesture of his head toward the hallway that led to the dorm rooms.

Anabelle slid off the stool to let Chibs lead her down the dorm hallways until they got to his room. Chibs unlocked the door and let her slip in first then he slipped in afterwards.

Walking up to the bed, Anabelle sat herself down at the end of the bed with her eyes resting on Chibs. He locked his bedroom door so that no one disturb them. He came walking over to her, pressing his hands down on either side of her hips. Leaning forwards, Chibs press his lips against Anabelle's soft lips then pulled back to stare into her eyes.

"How are you today? I haven't ask you that today."

"I am good. I saw that you were busy throughout the day."

"I need to find who the hell is doing this." Chibs told her as he sat down beside her before he drop back to lay on the bed.

Anabelle lean back in a slow manner due to the bruises on her body. Any sort of fast movement, it felt as if she stretched the bruises out too fast. Lying down on her side with her head resting on Chibs left arm he had outstretched across the bed, Anabelle stared at Chibs until he turn his head to stare back at her.

"You will find them. I actually want to bring up about the bake shop."

"Ana."

"Hear me out."

Chibs shut his mouth as he kept his eyes on her to allow her to continue.

"To see if any of the workers might've let something slip. I want to take Happy with me to do so."

"Why Happy?"

"For one, who will dare come around me when they see Happy. Two, he is very good with picking up someone telling the truth or a lie. And three, it's Happy. Do I need to explain more?" Anabelle gave him a list of reason why Happy will be a good bodyguard for her.

"Good point." Chibs mumbled, shutting his eyes.

Anabelle kept her eyes on Chibs face, waiting for his answer on her Happy suggestion. She knew that after what happened to her, Chibs will not let her out of his sight. These past few days since the incident, Chibs was hovering around her and he kept her around him. Then the fact that she was a month and a half pregnant, also got Chibs to be overprotective. She didn't blame him for being overprotective, but Anabelle knew that he couldn't do it all the time.

When Chibs eyes open back up to make connection with Anabelle. He gave a small nod.

"Fine. But you two are in a cage this time. No bikes."

"Deal." Anabelle nodded her head.

Anabelle sat up a tad bit to lean over Chibs. She brought up her left hand to rest against the side of Chibs face. She bent down to press her lips against his own.

Leaning back down, Anabelle smiled as Chibs sat up to hover over her now. She watched as he slid up her shirt for her belly to show. Anabelle gently laughed as Chibs nuzzle his face in the area underneath her belly button before lying his lips against the area where the baby grew.

"I cannot wait to see you get big."

"Really now?" Anabelle eyebrows rose as Chibs said this.

Chibs move to stand up at the end of the bed with his hands placed on the bed on either side of her. His lips kept moving across the lower part of her belly.

"Aye. Round and filled with our son or daughter." Chibs groan against her stomach.

Biting her tongue, Anabelle got a feeling that Chibs got turned on by the thought of her carrying his child. Then again, it probably stroke his ego that he got her pregnant. She had heard about a good portion of men did get turned on when they saw their significant other pregnant with their baby. Now, Anabelle could see it firsthand. Her ex wasn't this thrilled when she was pregnant with Neil. Having Chibs thrilled with her being pregnant, she felt herself excited to see him as a father first hand. Then again, Chibs already prove he was father material toward Neil.

Anabelle sat herself up causing Chibs to pull back. She reached up to cup either side of his face to press her lips against his own. Immediately, Chibs responded back.

The feel of her hands dragging down his chest to land on his his belt got Chibs to pull back only a tad bit to speak.

"Ana, your injuries."

"Filip, shut up."

A chuckle escaped Chibs as he pressed his lips back against her own then lean over her until Anabelle was on her back then he tugged her forward so that her butt was at the edge of the bed. Her hands began to work his belt while his hands were unbuttoning her jeans.

"Shoes." Anabelle mumbled against his lips.

Chibs hands went down to work on Anabelle shoes, slipping them off then his hands were sliding up her legs to grip the jeans to tug them down until he pulled them completely off of her and toss them to the ground. He felt his pants shimmy down his legs, but he helped with the boxers.

"You know as I start getting bigger, they say that a woman shouldn't be on her back during sex."

"Then I better get all the time to have you like this before you take over the top." Chibs growled against Anabelle lips, gripping her thighs to pull them around his waist, align himself then thrust forward.

The feel of Anabelle grasping the back of his neck made Chibs to hover over her as he set a slow yet strong rhythm. He kept his weight off of her by resting his hands on the bed on either side of her. But soon, Chibs found himself grabbing hold of Anabelle's thighs to he lift her up.

Wrapping her legs around Chibs, Anabelle felt her body leave the bed causing her to tightly wrap herself around him with her arms and legs. Chibs set her on his dresser where it was the perfect height for him.

The two resumed in their passionate escapade until they were both panting, sweating and soon, deeply satisfied one another.

Chibs helped Anabelle down from his dresser. While pulling his pants up, he turn on his feet to watch Anabelle crawl across his bed. His eyes stayed on her behind as she only had her t-shirt on.

When Anabelle slid underneath the bed covers with a groan, Chibs came over to the side of the bed to reach out and place his left hand by her head. He leaned over her to stare down at her face with concern in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Just became exhausted."

"Rest, love. The baby and you need as much rest as possible."

"I will. Make sure Neil doesn't do anything crazy."

"He is a smart kid, he will be fine."

"Filip." Anabelle open up one eye that seem to narrow.

"Oi, don't need to glare, bonnie." Chibs bent down to press his lips against Anabelle lips then he moved down her body where he pressed his lips against her lower belly.

Standing up from the bed, Chibs button up his jeans, zipper it up and then buckle his belt back on as he made way to the bedroom door. Unlocking and opening it up, Chibs glance back at the bed to see Anabelle turning onto her left side to face the center of the bed.

"Ana."

"Yes?" Anabelle cracked open her eyes and lift her head a tad bit to stare at him.

"You have a nice ass."

Chibs quickly shut the door as a pillow was tossed at him. He laughed as he heard the pillow thump against the closed door. Adjusting his jeans, Chibs made way down the hallway with a smirk to his lips.

When the others got a sight of him as he entered the main area, he knew that they will be pointing out that he got some with Anabelle. Chibs got a grin on his lips as he looks like the cat ate the canary.

… **..**

… **.. A Couple Days: …..**

… **..**

Back in the bakery, Monica and Jessie were excited to see Anabelle back to work. Though they noted Anabelle had a bodyguard in tow by the name of Happy.

It took a bit of persuasion in Anabelle to convince Chibs to allow her to leave the clubhouse with Happy in tow. It then took Happy and Tigs to confront Chibs that Happy was a good choice with her to be her bodyguard.

With Happy hovering around, Anabelle knew that he might scare away customers, so she stuck him out back and put him to work. She made Happy her assistant in baking. There were a few times that he surprised her by simply knowing what to do next in recipes.

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah. My ma would show me." Happy said as he was rolling a pin across dough for a pie crust.

Anabelle nodded as she continue to stir up the bowl filled with the apple filling that will go into the pie that Happy was helping her with. They were making two simple traditional apple pies for the case out front. Usually the apple, blueberry and chocolate pie were the first to quickly be sold out.

The two continue to bake until one of the caseworkers, Emma came out back with a worried look on her face. Happy instantly became alert and his hand automatically went to the back of his jeans where his handgun was.

"What's wrong?" Anabelle asked as she stepped up beside Happy.

Resting her hand against Happy's forearm that was against his lower back and his hand gripping the handgun. She stared at Emma, waiting for the young woman to tell her what was wrong out front.

"A man named Kevin is here. He said he's your husband."

"Oh my god…"

"Husband?" Happy hoarsely asked.

"Ex. My ex husband. What the hell is he...oh fuck, I forgot to take his name off the emergency contact list. Motherfucker!" Anabelle stomped her foot much to Happy's amusement.

"Want me to deal with him?"

"I don't want the fucker touching me."

"I'll stick to your side." Happy said.

"I think we need Chibs here."

Happy nodded as he stepped away from her to pull out his burner phone to make the call to Chibs. While Happy did that, Anabelle pressed her hands against one of the preparation tables and was trying to keep herself calm.

With everything that was going on, she did not need her ex-husband in the clusterfuck of a mess.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

******* **AUTHOR NOTE:** **Here is the second part posted with the first part. Thank You!*****

… **..**

 **Chapter:** Unexpected Guest Part 2

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Anabelle did not go out front of the shop until her workers closed it down and Chibs made his arrival with Tig through the back door of the bakery.

"What is this about your ex?" Chibs got straight to the point as he stepped up to Anabelle.

"I forgot to take him off my emergency list on my medical reports. They must've called him."

Chibs groan as he ran his hands through his hair then dropped them on his side. He rested his hands on his hips and stared at her for a few seconds before a heavy exhale escaped from his nose.

"We really don't need him in the mix of what has been going on."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do I feel like you are blaming me for this?"

"I am not, love. I am not."

"Sounds like it."

"Ana." Chibs stepped up to her to rest his hands on her shoulders.

Anabelle kept her eyes staring off to the side as she did not want to meet Chibs eyes. She was just as frustrated and angry as he was. Angry at herself for forgetting to take her ex off the medical emergency list. Frustrated because she did not need this sort of bullshit with the mess with the Charming Razors.

"I am not mad at ya. Just there's a lot going on."

"I know that."

"Okay. Look at me, bonnie, please."

Her pale green eyes flicker up to meet Chibs warm brown eyes.

"We will handle this."

"Every time I look at him, I want to kick him in the balls."

"I would pay to see that." Tig mumbled to Happy.

Both Chibs and Anabelle shot Tig a 'shut it' look causing the sergeant at arms to bite his tongue to say no more.

"Let us get this done and over with." Chibs told her.

The two walked out first with Happy and Tig in tow. Moving around from behind the cases and counter to come stand nearby the table that Anabelle's ex-husband sat at with a glass of water.

"Kevin."

"Anabelle."

Happy and Tig stood on either side of Chibs and Anabelle with their hands by their sides, ready to take any sudden action to protect their president or his old lady.

"I see you made new friends." Kevin eyed the kutte before his silver eyes rested on Chibs hand pressed against Anabelle's lower back.

The Sons seized Kevin up, who seem to do a quick once over of them too. The ex stood around six feet one inch, may be weighed around one eighty, slender yet toned, dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. Strong jawline and a five o'clock shadow going on.

"Maybe more." Kevin added on.

"Look, I don't see why you made the effort to come out here. You can go."

"Really? I get a call from the hospital out here saying you were in a serious accident."

"Well, I am fine. I am even surprise you actually came out here."

"You may be my ex, Anabelle, but you still hold some part of me to you."

Chibs jaw flexed as he did not enjoy the way that Anabelle's ex, Kevin eyed her with the tiniest of smirks on his lips.

"Not anymore. Your my past."

"And I assume this old man is your future."

The comment made Chibs to take a small step forward, but Anabelle stepped in front of him. She gave Chibs a glance over her shoulder to show that she can handle this.

"He is."

"Hmp. I would never had thought this would be you, Anabelle."

Her eyes narrowed as Kevin shook his head with an arrogant smirk on his lips. He began to make way toward the bakery door, resting his hand on the lock to unlock it.

"What thought?" Anabelle asked as she stepped around Happy to stand before Kevin as he turn halfway to face her.

Eyes flickering across each of the Sons, Kevin eyes came to rest on her last. He let out a deep chuckle, shaking his head then gave her that arrogant smirk again. He bent at the waist to lean his face closer to her causing Chibs to inch his way a tad bit forward in their direction.

"To think that you become a biker's whore."

That got the three Sons to instantly tense up then all three went to step forward. Chibs was ready to lunge at Kevin to beat him up, but he found himself pausing in mid-step.

Skin on skin echo against the walls of the front of the bakery.

"Dammit." Kevin held his left cheek as he stared at Anabelle with wide eyes.

"You think that you have the right to judge me? Calling me a whore? Who was the one that broke our wedding vows? Who was the one who cheated on me? Who was the one that simply signed the papers without fighting to have some sort of custody over their own flesh and blood?" Anabelle voice began to increase in volume.

Chibs, Happy and Tig stood back, side by side with each other as Anabelle handle this with her ex. As her voice raised, her Boston accent began to seep out. The rage was clear in her whole posture and tone of voice. Her pale green eyes darkening to a forest green.

"You have no right to call me that. Absolutely no fucking right. You are nothing." Anabelle snapped with a small shake of her head.

No other comment escaped Kevin as he turn halfway to unlock the door and rest his hand on the doorknob. His eyes made contact with Chibs then his eyes flicker down to meet Anabelle.

"Careful, Anabelle. Don't come seeking me if he hurts you."

"Trust me, jackass, I'll always treat her right." Chibs stepped forward, pressing his chest against Anabelle's back and his right arm came around her body to rest against her lower stomach.

A small snort escaped Kevin as he open the door halfway.

"Before you go, I do have to thank you." Chibs said before Kevin could leave.

"For what?" Kevin glanced at Chibs with confusion.

Everyone's eyes were on Chibs as he continue to stare at Kevin while holding Anabelle to him.

"For fucking up and I got to meet this woman with her son. I couldn't believe that ya would ever cheat on this beautiful woman and to abandon your son. Don't worry though, I'll treat them right. Love her like a woman should be love. Treat Neil like a son that I don't have yet. So thanks, jackass for your dumbass mistake. Don't let the door hit ya in the ass on the way out." Chibs said with a charming smirk.

Behind, Happy and Tig chuckle with smirks as they could see the shock turn to annoyance on Kevin's face. Anabelle bit back a smile as Kevin huffed then stormed out of the bakery with a slam of the door.

Turning in Chibs arms and looping her arms around his neck, Anabelle stood up on her tippy toes to peck Chibs on the lips. He stared down at her with a small grin on his lips.

"Nice words."

"Only for ya, love." Chibs wrapped his arms around her as he held her close while resting his chin on top of her head.

Chibs glanced to his right where Tig made a gesture to Kevin getting into a rental car. Chibs nodded for Tig to follow Kevin out of town to make sure that the man left. Tig nodded back then walked out of the front door and made his way out back where the bikes were parked.

"Now, what have you two been doing?" Chibs pulled away from Anabelle to stare between Happy and her.

"Happy was helping me make apple pies and he is very good at it."

"Really now?" Chibs eyebrows rose behind his light blue tinted sunglasses.

"Yeah. I have the magic touch." Happy wiggled his fingers in the air.

"Don't we know it." Chibs muttered.

That caused Anabelle to snort as she held back laughter while Happy innocently blinked before a wide feral smile came onto his lips. Anabelle began to laugh then as Happy did have the magic touch with his hands in many different ways. Soon, Chibs and Happy joined in Anabelle's laughter too.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

A familiar Ford truck pulled up beside Tig's motorcycle at a stop sign. The windows rolled down causing Tig's to stand up to stare at Neil.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Driving home. What are you doing?"

"Just driving around." Tig replied.

Tig did not want to tell the teenager that he had been coming back from following his estranged father out of Charming. Tig knew to leave that sort of information with Anabelle to tell the teenager.

"Have you seen my mom?"

"She was at the bakery with Happy and Chibs."

"I knew she would not be caged for long."

"Indeed. By the way, I will follow you home. Since we are still in lockdown and you need to come back to the club."

"Still?"

"Afraid so."

"Damn. Alright, let us go then before I start getting calls from mom or Chibs on where I am at. Even though I had one of the prospects following me." Neil told him.

"You do?" Tig looked around to see no one around.

"Yeah. Well, he was there. Weird." Neil looked at his mirrors then turn halfway around in his seat to see no one trailing him.

"Who was it?"

"Um, what was his name...Oh, Paste's friend there."

"Casper."

"Yeah."

Immediately, Tig felt something was wrong. With everything going on with the Charming Razors, anything out of sorts brought up alarms. Tig must've made a face as Neil got a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we have to get back to TM now. I have a…"

Motorcycles came out of nowhere on the streets and surrounded them. Guns were out causing Tig to curse and raise his hands in the air. Neil raised his hands in the air too, eyes wide with fear sketch out across his face.

"Bad feeling." Tig finished what he wanted to say before he was ripped off his bike and Neil from the truck.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter:** The Traitor

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

The club was in freakout mode.

Tig and Neil were missing causing a massive panic to spread throughout the clubhouse.

Anabelle was trying to stay calm, but upon the clubhouse receiving a message of Tig's destroyed Dyna in the back of Neil's truck outside the club, she was freaking out.

Chibs had to help her go through a breathing cycle as she got a panic attack. He kept reminding her to think about the little one growing inside her and to keep herself calm. Of course, it did not help that Chibs freaked out at everyone about finding out where Tig and Neil were.

"Casper hadn't come back either." Ratboy pointed out.

Immediately, Chibs was on Paste and he grabbed the prospect by his shirt. He tugged Paste close to him then shoved Paste up against the bar. Breathing heavily out of his nose, Chibs warm brown eyes appear to be turning black.

"You better tell me everything about fucking Casper. Find him and bring him here. Do you fucking understand me?"

The pale prospect could only nod with wide eyes, shaking in his spot. He slowly moved away from Chibs once he was let go.

"He's not going to come here."

Everyone turn to see one of Anabelle's workers, Monica stood there clenching her purse to her. A fearful look in her eyes.

"Monica, tell me." Anabelle whispered as she made way over to her.

The woman gaze at everyone in the room causing Chibs to gesture for Anabelle to lead Monica outside toward the garage. With Happy, Ratboy, T.O., Quinn and he in tow, Chibs made sure that everything was shut around them to give them privacy.

"You were saying." Chibs arms crossed over his chest as he kept his darken eyes on Monica.

"When the bakery closed up due to Anabelle's ex showing up, I was heading home. I stopped at the store before I began driving home. I noticed Casper in an alleyway near the small store I went to. He was with a few Charming Razors. I saw him shake their hands then drove off with them."

"What time was that?" Happy asked.

"Around two forty."

That got Chibs to look at Anabelle as her hands came to press over her mouth. Tears were in her eyes causing Chibs to step over to her and rest his hand against her lower back. He turn his head to stare at Monica with a small frown on his lips.

"The time that Neil arrives in Charming from school." Chibs pointed out.

"So Casper was our rat." Ratboy pointed out.

"Yeah. Makes me think about Paste too. He brought Casper in to join." T.O. reminded them.

"Yes, he did." Chibs growled as he stormed out of the garage.

Slamming the door open, Chibs went right outside to see Paste making way to the tow truck. It was clear that Paste was going to go do what Chibs requested him. But now, Chibs has other plans for the prospect.

"Chibs, careful." Anabelle shouted as she stepped outside with the others.

"Pres-" Paste didn't get to finish his words as he was ripped away from the driver's door of the truck to be slammed to the ground.

Chibs pulled out one of his knives from the holster across his lower back. He hovered the knife over Paste mouth with a angry look.

"What do you know about Casper?"

"I...I…"

"Answer me."

"He's buddy of mine that I met when I first moved to California a couple years ago."

"Did you know his betrayal?"

"No, no, I didn't." Paste quickly replied as he was becoming a shaking leaf under Chibs.

"Nothing?" Happy appeared, kneeling beside Chibs.

The sight of Happy beside Chibs got Paste to turn paler than he already was. It was clear that Chibs scared him, but Happy horrified him. Fear became evident across Paste face at the sight of the sgt. at arms beside the SAMCRO president.

"There were moments when I got suspicious, but I thought that it was crazy to believe them."

"All that has been going on and you thought it was crazy? Are you fucking stupid?" Chibs accent deepen as he pressed the knife against Paste cheek now.

"What did he mentioned?"

"Few days ago, I had overheard bits and pieces of the end of his conversation on the phone. Something about buying a cargo trailer near the docks. Joking about making it into a home."

"Fuck." Chibs shouted as he stood up, tucking his knife away.

Happy grabbed Paste by the kutte lapels and ripped him up onto his feet. He let Paste go, but rest his right hand on Paste's shoulder, showing that they were not letting him off the hook that easily.

"Chibs, what are we going to do?" Anabelle stepped up to Chibs with unshed tearful eyes.

The tears in Anabelle's eyes made the pale green color to glow with a silvery color. Chibs brought himself to step closer to her until he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"We will be getting the two back."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

"It smells."

"Like what?"

"Shit."

"I was going to say vomit. But I think it smells like both."

"Argh, now that you said that, I am thinking the smell as a combination of shit and vomit."

"Shut up you two."

Tig and Neil attention came to rest on the guard that sat in a wooden chair by the cargo door. The two were hung up by their arms. Their wrists were in clasps that were connected to a chain that had them hung up from the cargo shipment ceiling.

The door to the cargo shipment container open up to show two Charming Razors stepping in. But what shocked Tig and Neil was the next person that walked in.

"Casper! What the hell is going on?" Neil asked.

Knowing what exactly was going on, Tig began to flail around in his spot in mid-air while spatting out toward Casper with rage.

"You fucking, lying piece of shit. You were the fucking rat. The fucking rat." Tig screamed as he jerked around in his spot like a fish being hooked and pulled out of the water.

Neil realized that Casper was the traitor to SAMCRO. He was the one that was inside the clubhouse and knew who was in there and where everything was. It was also the fact that Neil realized that Casper's actions were most likely the reason his mother got hurt.

"Why? Why would you betray, you asshole." Neil shouted as he felt himself becoming upset now.

Not responding, Casper simply smirked while two of the Charming Razors came forward to make their way up to Tig and Neil. The two Razors both punched Tig and Neil causing the two to groan, but Tig began to freak out more.

"Hit me. Not him. I'm apart of the club. Not him. He wants to be an engineer."

Neil stared in shock as Tig glance at him with a small nod. Neil shook his head as he knew that Tig will take the beatings because Neil was innocent in all of this. He was just dragged into the club business due to his mother being with Chibs.

"If you say so."

They began to beat on Tig causing Neil to shout while kicking his feet about to hit them, but he was too far away from them.

"Tell us more about your club."

"Fuck you." Tig spat out.

That got Casper to step forward to deliver a punch to Tig causing the VP to grunt then gave a death glare at Casper. Being a traitor now, Casper still backed away from Tig. Tig was dangerous and Casper knew that. He tried to keep a brave face on, but Casper felt as if Tig's bright blue eyes were like staring into the devil's eyes.

Once again, Tig was beaten on until he was bloody and groaning. Neil felt the tightness in his throat as he held back tears from watching Tig get beaten up to a bloody pulp. The two Razors came up to Neil, staring the teenager down with smirks.

"So, your mother is the scotsman old lady?"

Neil did not say anything, only glared.

"Ooo, you have a glare." One of the Razors said, mockingly holding his hands up.

"I have to admit, the scotsman is a lucky bastard to get to fuck a woman like that."

Neil did not know what went through his mind, but the next second he spat into one of the Razor face and he kicked out to kick the other Razor straight in the chest. Those actions resulted with Neil getting pounded on until he was groaning in pain.

"Fucking assholes."

The cargo door slam shut leaving Tig and Neil to hang by their wrists from the ceiling.

"Kid, you alright?"

"I have to admit something."

"What's that?" Tig glanced up through one eye as his other eye was swelling up.

"They can't hit for shit."

That made Tig to snort then boomed out laughing causing Niel to laugh too. The two trying to keep sane until Chibs and the club come to get them.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

"I am coming with you."

"Ana."

"Filip, that's my son."

Chibs stared into Anabelle's eyes to see that the tears were gone and in place was a very overprotective mother that was looking for blood. His hands were resting on her shoulders but slid off to come rest on her hips to tug her up close against him.

"I know there's no way on stopping ya."

"Damn right."

"We will get Neil back. He's just as much as my son too."

The comment caused Anabelle to get tears into her eyes. To hear Chibs referred Neil as his son got her to be happy, but thanks to being hormonal, tears were brought to her eyes.

"Oi, no, no, why do ya do this to me, love."

A soft laugh escaped Anabelle as she reached up to stop the tears from breaking over her eyelids. She sniffed and brought her hands away from her face, she reached up to cup either side of Chibs's face, smiling up at him.

"I'm happy you see Neil in that way."

"Eh, he grew on me."

She slapped him in the chest causing Chibs to chuckle. He bent down to press his lips on her forehead then pulled away from her altogether.

"Let's go get him."

"And Tig."

"Yeah, yeah, that crazy bastard too."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thank You!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter:** Mama Bear

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

It started out with yelling then there were gunshots.

Tig and Neil looked at one another then their attention was on the cargo trailer doors where they heard someone yelling at someone else.

The doors creaked open to show Casper and one of the Razors with their hands in the air. Handguns to the back of their heads was Happy and Chibs. The sight of the two Sons got Tig to let out a sigh of relief and Neil to drop his head to his chest, feeling his body relax upon seeing he was safe.

"Neil?"

"Mom!" Neil lift his head up.

Anabelle ran forward to her son, touching his face to see he got a black eye and split lip. Rage burst through her causing her to whirl around on Casper and the Razor that was still alive unlike their couple buddies outside.

"Which one of you hurt my boy?"

"Oh shit." Chibs mumbled as he felt as if he was staring at a mother bear.

"Happy make them answer." Anabelle eyes landed on the sgt. at arms.

Happy smirked as he pulled out his knife and placed it on Casper neck and began to apply pressure.

"Not me." Casper blurted out.

Not enjoying the answer, Anabelle came forward and kicked Casper straight in the groin that it caused Happy and Chibs to wince as they felt a phantom pain go to their own groins. Anabelle then turn to the Razor and kicked him in the groin next. Then she knee him in the chest causing him to cough out and fall onto his side.

When Anabelle went to stomp on them, Chibs wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her away. Happy smirked as he enjoyed seeing the violent side Anabelle showed.

Chibs led Anabelle over to Neil to get him down first then Tig. Tig was limping, but he manage to take Chibs gun and glanced at Anabelle and Neil.

"Get them out of here. Happy and I got this."

Chibs nodded as he wrapped Neil's arm around his shoulder to help Neil walk out of the cargo trailer. Anabelle glanced at Casper and the Razor that was shaking in fear as Happy and Tig stood before them.

Being a protective mother, not happy with what was going on with the Razors against the Son and what she went through, Anabelle blankly stared down at Casper and the Razor. To the side, Happy and Tig stared at her, seeing for the first time their president's old lady stepping into her role as the SAMCRO president's old lady. The new queen.

"Please, Anabelle, don't…"

"You are a rat. You put me in danger with Chibs and my unborn child. You harmed my son and Tig. Fuck you. Tig, Happy."

The two men looked up at her with listening ears.

"Don't get caught."

"Yes, Ana."

"Got it, Belle."

Anabelle turned away and left the cargo trailer where Chibs stood waiting for her after he made Ratboy and Otto help Neil over to Neil's truck that Anabelle drove. She walked right up to him, grabbed the lapel of his kutte and tugged him down to her level.

"I don't care how it gets done, this fucking shit ends now. No one messes with my family. Got me, Filip."

"Aye, I got ya, Ana." Chibs smirked.

With a kiss to his lips, Anabelle let him go to make her way to the truck to drive Neil home. Chibs watched her go with the smirk still on his lips. He glanced over to see Ratboy, Otto and T.O. standing nearby with a small nod of their heads and grins on their lips. Chibs eyes flicker to Anabelle getting into the truck, starting it up.

The switch of personality that Anabelle just showed seem to be the unleash side of a leader. A side that was protective over her family and those close to her. It was clear that she can play the role as his old lady. Also, his new queen by his side. With a side that she showed moments ago, Anabelle will not be merciful to those that fuck with her the wrong way.

… **..**

… **.. A Couple Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Shutting the bedroom door to Neil's room, Anabelle turn away from the door. She felt herself jump in her spot with her left hand pressed against her lower stomach and her right hand against her chest.

"The hell, Filip."

"Sorry, love. How's the lad?"

"Tire and in some pain. But he will pull through. He told me that the ones that beat Tig and him had weak ass punches."

A snort escaped Chibs as he followed Anabelle into their bedroom. He shut the door behind him while he kept his eyes on Anabelle walking over to the king size bed and sat herself down on her side.

Chibs made way over to her where he saw the way she was staring at her lap, fingers playing with each other and her breathing was heavier than usual. He knew that she was holding herself back from either yelling or crying.

"Ana."

"My baby boy. What if something worse happened to him Filip? I can't have that happening to him."

A sinking feeling began to start in Chibs lower stomach. He felt himself frown as he did not want to think that Anabelle might be suggesting about leaving him in order to get away from SAMCRO. The thought of her leaving will tear him apart into nothing.

"Ana, please. I will figure this out. I will keep ya two protected. I will do everything in my power to keep ya two, or I should say, three safe. Ana, please." Chibs knelt down before her, grasping her hands as he stared up at her.

"Filip, Filip, calm down. Why are you panicking?"

"Ya sound like ya want to leave."

Digesting what Chibs just said, Anabelle did a rewind in her head where she might had hinted about leaving. Then she realize her comment moments ago about not wanting this sort of situation happening again.

"Oh, no, Filip. I'm not leaving you."

"Oh thank the lord." Chibs dropped his head into her lap as he let out a heavy exhale.

"I am sorry if I had you thinking that. It sort of slipped out. We need to figure shit out. I love you, Filip. I am not going to run away, especially being pregnant with your son or daughter." Anabelle explained as she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

Lifting his head up while blinking away any unnecessary tears from the thought of her leaving, Chibs got a small grin. He pushed himself up to stand then rest his hands on either side of her hips, leaning over her until she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Glad to hear that." Chibs said as he lean over her to press his lips against her own.

"And if ya wondering, love ya too."

"Damn right you should."

"Cheeky woman." Chibs growled against her throat as he began to press his lips over and over again all over.

Hands tugged against Chibs kutte making him to kick his boots off his feet and climb up onto the bed, knees straddling Anabelle's hips. His hands on either side of her head as he continue to press his lips on her neck, jawline and lips while feeling her hands moving underneath his clothes.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

His left hand kept drifting up and down the smoothness of Anabelle's back as she slept up against him. Leaning back against the headboard, Chibs stared at the flat screen TV on the wall parallel to the bed.

Brown eyes glancing down to stare with a small smile on his lips at Anabelle peacefully sleeping. Chibs dropped his hand from her back to adjust the blankets around their naked bodies. His eyes stared down at her. Her left arm loosely around his stomach and her left leg trapped between his thighs.

Chibs right hand slid over his body to gently rub her lower stomach where their son or daughter grew. Excitement grew in him as he felt that her stomach was feeling harder. The thought of a little one running around made Chibs to keep growing with excitement every day. To think he will be able to raise his son or daughter without having to worry about being taken away from them. His hand moved in slow, soft circles on her stomach.

When his hand came to a stop, a groan from Anabelle made Chibs to stare down at her. She nuzzle her head into his chest before tilting her head back to stare up at him with half-lidded tire eyes.

"Why did you stop?"

"Did not know ya were up, bonnie?"

No reply from Anabelle as she shut her eyes and her breathing became relaxed again. He began to slowly move his hand in a circular motion on her stomach, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

Chibs kept his mouth there, shutting his eyes to breath in her scent.

Thoughts of everything that was happening ran through Chibs mind. He knew that the beef between SAMCRO and the Razors will continue. Lockdown could not go on forever. Yet the thought of the Razors getting bolder in their attempts toward the Sons got Chibs to know they will have to figure out a way to bring it to a stop. Whether its negotiating or taking them out. Chibs will need to figure something out as he wants to protect his brothers and he wanted to protect his old lady, unborn child and Neil. He did not want anything happening to the three as they were greatly important to him.

For now, Chibs kept his eyes shut and breathed in Anabelle's scent as he soon followed her into a deep slumber.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter:** Returning to Normal. For Now.

… **..**

… **.. A Month Later: …..**

… **..**

After the incident with Tig and Neil, a few days after that, there were a couple exchanges between SAMCRO and the Razors before the lockdown was lifted. Even though the lockdown was over, Chibs gave a warning to everyone to be on guard as the Razors will not fully corporate with their demands. Therefore, the Razors were laying low for now.

A month later, Anabelle still has Happy as her bodyguard. She did not mind. Everyone was intimidated by the dark eyed and scowl faced man. When he smiled, it threw the bakery off their feet causing Anabelle to laugh with delight. Anabelle actually enjoyed Happy's company much to everyone's disbelief.

"Happy, do you mind lifting this up for me?"

"You got it, mama."

The nickname made her to shake her head with a grin. Happy began to call her 'mama' as a small baby bump was forming and Chibs had showed off the ultrasound of their little one to everyone.

Happy picked up the box filled with bags of chocolate chunks and set it on the shelf where other ingredients sat. He stepped back while Anabelle went through the inventory with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Alright, I believe everything is fully stocked." Anabelle said more to herself as she lower the clipboard down.

With inventory all done, Anabelle went about working on orders that need to be done for the upcoming days in the week. While Anabelle would decorate one cake, she made Happy prepare the ingredients to another. She put him to work as she did not want him standing around for he will only get in the way. Plus, Anabelle didn't want Happy to be a case server out front as he will most likely scare customers away.

"Shit, Happy's baking."

Both Happy and Anabelle look up from what they were doing to see Chibs and Tig walking in the backroom. Tig mouth was agape at the sight of Happy pouring the chocolate cake batter into a cake pan.

"Yes, he is. And he does a good job at it too." Anabelle flashed Happy a grin then eyed the two men with a questionable look for their sudden appearance.

"Came to check in, love." Chibs said as he came walking over to her.

Chibs left arm wrapped around her body and his hand came to rest on her lower stomach. He felt the small bulge beginning to form. A grin appearing onto his lips as he got happiness to flow through him every time he thought about their son or daughter growing.

"I see." Anabelle replied as she put the finishing touches of flowers on a cake.

When Anabelle glance over to see Happy putting the pans in the oven, she caught sight of Tig trying to dip his fingers into the mixer bowl that still had some chocolate cake batter inside.

"Tiggy, no." Anabelle pointed at him with a glare.

Tig froze with wide blue eyes, but winced when Happy smacked him upside the head.

"Really? Don't stick your fucking disgusting fingers in the food." Happy rasped as he kept glaring at Tig.

"I just want a taste."

"Go tell Emma outfront to give you a slice of chocolate cake then. Go on." Anabelle waved at Tig to leave the backroom.

With no reply back, Tig rushed out the back room as he got an excited look on his face for being offered to have a free slice of chocolate cake. It left Happy to clean up around the area he worked on. Anabelle turn her attention back onto Chibs. Her hands were pressed against his chest pectorals.

"Tig and you cruising around?"

"Aye. Keeping an eye on things. Seeing if anything change around the area." Chibs told her as he ran his hands up and down her sides before resting his hands on her hips.

"Well, nothing has been going on around here." Anabelle said as she glance over to Happy to see him moving the cake she had finished to the fridge.

Anabelle led Chibs to her office, shutting the door behind him. Chibs made way to her leather chair behind her desk, sitting down and leaning back in it. He grinned when Anabelle turn away from the office door to stare at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Really?"

"Come sit, love. My lap is comfortable." Chibs patted his lap.

A small laugh escaped Anabelle before she made way around her desk to sit herself sideways across Chibs lap. Her left arm lazily resting around the back of his neck. She lean down to press her lips on the tip of his nose then pulled back.

"How have ya been doing?"

"Fine. Tire, but still moving. Happy's been a great help."

"I swear, there are moments when he surprises me with what he knows or how good he is at something." Chibs admitted about Happy.

A short laugh escaped her while she ran her right hand through the thickness of his hair. She laid her head down on his shoulder, shutting her eyes for a few seconds. One of Chibs hands was gently moving up and down her back in a comforting manner. His lips pressing on the top of her head.

"I need to finish up one more project before thinking about kicking my feet up for a bit."

"I doubt ya do that, love."

"True." Anabelle mumbled as she was always on the move.

After a while of sitting with each other, Chibs tapped her leg for her to get up. Anabelle did so, feeling his hand brush up her backside then rest on her lower back. He mumbled against her ear about heading back to the clubhouse with Tig to talk over some protection for business that requested their service.

"Be careful. Watch your back."

"Aye, will do, love." Chibs move closer to her to lean down to press his lips against her own.

Every time that Chibs linger on her lips made Anabelle to press her body closer to his own. Her body would get hot and bother. Her hands reaching up to clench his top to keep him close. And Chibs knew that he made her feel this way. He found it pleasant and amusing. Now, being pregnant, Anabelle felt her hormones will go into haywire mode whenever Chibs touches her.

Parting lips, Chibs smirked as he knew he got her wanting more.

"Becoming horny?" Chibs asked as his hand that was on her lower back slid down to her ass to give her ass a firm squeeze.

A gasp escaped Anabelle and her body pressed against his own. Her hands sliding away from his top to travel in his thick hair. She gave it a tug causing Chibs to let out a low growl, his forehead bumping against her forehead.

"Maybe." She softly replied.

"Maybe, I should stay awhile." Chibs hands stayed on her ass, keeping her pressed up against him.

"Go. Later on we can solve my horny problem."

"I will hold ya to it." Chibs gave her ass a gentle smack before pulling away.

Anabelle stood back with her arms crossed over her chest with a small smile on her lips as she watched Chibs walk out of her office, heading toward the front where Tig was heard. She shook her head when she heard Chibs shouting at him to 'shut it.' She knew that there must be no customers as Chibs threw in a few curse words in the mix too.

Another shake of her head and Anabelle walked back over to her working table to start the last project she has for the day.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

With things between the Razors and the Sons quiet, it still did not sit well with Chibs.

After having a meeting, Chibs still sat at the head of the table with a cigarette in his left hand that was burning itself more than him taking a drag. The nicotine wasn't doing anything for him. It has actually been a while since he popped one in his mouth.

With Anabelle not a fan of smoking, Chibs usually found himself outside of the house whenever he got the craving to have a smoke. But with Anabelle pregnant now and he was going to be fifty soon, he wanted to be able to see his unborn son or daughter grow up.

He had mentioned this concern to Anabelle to which she help with him staying fit and healthy. There had been a flicker of Juice entered his mind and Juice healthy ways, but Chibs shook those thoughts away to focus on himself.

To stay in shape, Chibs still went on morning runs with Anabelle, which she said once she gets bigger, she won't be able to do so. He got back into lifting weights at the garage and getting back into boxing, which Tig or Happy were more than willing to jump in. The fast food was cut down, which he found himself happy about because he always got sick in the worst way. Everything seem smooth thus far when it came to him getting back in shape.

"Chibs."

Lifting his head up away from his chest, his eyes came to rest on Tig. Tig came forward and pulled a chair out to sit down in.

"What got you in a deep thought?"

"As of late, I am having uneasy feelings."

"About the Razors? Don't worry about those fucks, Chibs."

"Don't worry about those fucks? Tiggy, may I remind ya what they have done to Anabelle and Neil." Chibs quickly said as he felt frustration emerging.

The way that Chibs spoke quickly and accent deepening, it was almost hard to figure out what he had said. With many years of spending time with Chibs, Tig understood what the Scotsman's said. Of course, Tig knew that what he said had sound better in his head then out of his mouth. Tig also knew that when in came to love and family, Chibs was very serious and protective over those topics.

"I know, Chibs. That wasn't what I wanted to say. It sound better in my head."

"Aye, it must've." Chibs snubbed the cigarette in his hand in the ashtray before dropping his hand on the table.

"Just we won't let anything get too messed up like last time."

"I hope not." Chibs stood up from his seat.

Tig only nodded as Chibs walked by him to leave the room. He followed behind, seeing Chibs going over to the bar to grab himself a soda before going outside to head back to the garage to work. Tig stood back, watching the president go and hoping that what he told Chibs was true. That they will not let anything else get out of hand when it came to dealing with the Razors or anyone to mess with the club for that matter.

… **..**

Working on a car, changing the oil and rotating the tires, Chibs kept his mind on work. He tried not to think about anything negative, only positive. Whenever he thought of something negative that might happen toward the club or to Anabelle or Neil, Chibs immediately thought about what he wanted to do with the guest bedroom that was turning into a nursery at home.

Anabelle and he decided something with animals. Neil specifically pointed out owls would be cool for the nursery. Chibs even called Kerrianne to tell her the ideas, which she agreed with Neil about the owls and maybe foxes. With both children pointing out what they liked, Anabelle and Chibs agreed on the nursery being owls and foxes.

The thought of a nursery got Chibs to think how the hell did he manage to get a hell of a woman like Anabelle to enter his life. Her son, who treated Chibs with respect and Chibs found himself referring Neil as his son most of the time. Now, a baby on the way. Years ago, he would've question this life he was living now. But now that he has it, he wasn't planning to ever give it up. Chibs will do anything to protective what's precious to him.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter:** What Will Pour Out?

… **..**

… **.. A Couple Months Later: …..**

… **..**

"God, I forgot how it felt to be pregnant."

Chibs paused in adjusting the changing table in the nursery to stare at Anabelle rubbing her lower back. She arch her body to stretch her back out causing her almost five month pregnant belly to stick out further.

"Back hurting ya?" Chibs asked as he finished pushing the changing table against the wall near the crib.

The nursery walls were painted a charcoal grey color. Chibs asked Happy to make a few painted detailed white birch trees without leaves on one wall with only two owls hiding amongst the branches. The crib, changing table, bookshelf, and rocking chair were black wood. There were a few owl and fox items around the room.

"Your kid is kicking."

"Really?" Chibs eyes brighten up.

Anabelle smiled as she watch Chibs come walking over with his hands outstretch. Whenever the little one was active, Chibs immediately got excited. The whole fact of being a father again brought excitement throughout Chibs. The way that Chibs got with the baby, Anabelle knew he will be a wonderful father.

"You know, your birthday is coming up."

A groan escaped from Chibs as he dropped his hands away from her stomach with a frown on his lips.

For the past few days, someone kept reminding Chibs about his fiftieth birthday coming up. He did not want to think about it. He kept trying to suggest to Anabelle if they could skip his birthday and pretend that they missed it. Of course Anabelle would not let that happen. Venus, Lyla and her already got a party set up at the clubhouse.

"And no you cannot ignore it."

Chibs blew a raspberry as he went over to the bags that were beside the changing table. He began to stock up the changing table with diapers, powder, wipes and etc. He felt a hand rest on his lower back causing him to pause and stood up straight to stare at Anabelle.

"Just remember that you are still handsome."

He tried to keep a serious face, but his dimble smile broke out across his face.

"Aye?"

"Aye." She replied as she slowly wrap her arms around his neck to press as close as she could against him.

His hands came to rest on her hips as he bent his head down to brush their lips together. Anabelle's pregnant stomach pressed against his stomach, where he felt a few thuds. He tried not to chuckle as he could feel the little one still actively moving around.

When her hands were dragging across his chest and playing with his button up long sleeve shirt, Chibs eyebrows rose. The familiar lustful look appeared in Anabelle's eyes making Chibs to lowly groan, especially feeling one of her hands travel down to cup him.

"I think we can take a break."

"I agree, love." Chibs hoarsely replied.

Turning Anabelle from him, Chibs bent down and picked her up in a bridal style hold. She let out a gasp with her arms automatically going around his neck.

"Filip, I am heavy."

"No ya not." Chibs smirked as he carried her out of the nursery to head down to their bedroom.

With a consist routine of staying in shape and eating healthier than what Chibs used to eat in the past, the past months showed a difference in Chibs. He lost extra weight, slimming down and now packing on muscles from the lifting and boxing. Most of the day, Chibs came to realize one day how he got more energy than usual. Smoking was becoming less and less by the day too. To say the least, Chibs was proud of himself thus far.

"Well, now that I think about it, you have been lifting."

"Yep. I could bench ya." Chibs said as he sat her down on the edge of their bed.

"I don't think so."

Chuckling, Chibs rest his hands on either side of her hips and he lean forward to press his lips against her own. Her hands travel over her shirt where she began to tug at the buttons causing Chibs to let his hands wander to begin tugging her sweatpants away.

… **..**

… **.. A Week Later: …..**

… **..**

Halfway through the pregnancy, Anabelle thought that her hormones wouldn't be hectic as they were at the beginning.

She was wrong.

The clubhouse was being cleaned up for Chibs birthday party.

Anabelle was putting everyone to work, even the sweetbutts after she gave them a threatening glare. By now, everyone had some sort of respect toward Anabelle due to her being Chibs old lady, but also, she was technically SAMCRO's first lady.

Running all day, Anabelle had Tig and Neil keeping Chibs away from the clubhouse. It helped that Anabelle got Kerrianne to be here, so she was with the boys too. They were doing a cruise to the beach and back, which was a couple hours away.

With running around all day, Anabelle was exhausted. With Happy being her bodyguard most of the time, he tried to reason with her to take a break, but she sent him a glare that got him to shut up. Happy came to realize to not mess with a pregnant woman when she was either exhausted or hungry. But with Anabelle being both hungry and exhausted, she became hangry.

There was a yell and swearing from the kitchen that had Venus run in as she knew it was Anabelle. She paused in the doorway upon seeing Happy standing nearby with his hands outstretched to Anabelle, looking uncomfortable and showing he did not know what to do.

Anabelle was in tears as she held a jar of pickles. Venus could now seeing why Happy was unsure what to do and seem completely lost at the sight of a crying woman.

"Ana, what's a matter?"

"I can't open a simple fucking jar for these stupid fucking pickles."

Venus shot Happy a look making him to drop his hands on his sides.

"I tried to help." Happy rasped.

"I want to do it myself, but I can't fucking do it. Fucking stupid jar. Stupid pickles." Anabelle stomped her foot with tears dropping from her eyes.

"Honey, let Happy do it."

Anabelle thrust the jar of pickles out to Happy causing him to slowly take it from her. He easily popped it open and held it back to her.

"I loosen it." Anabelle childishly pointed out.

Happy couldn't help but snort while Venus gently laugh. Venus saw Anabelle shoot Happy and her a glare while setting the jar of pickles on the counter and pick one out.

"Sorry, honey, it's sort of cute at how fluster you got."

Anabelle did not reply as she enjoyed herself a pickle, satisfying her craving for one. She ate one then fished out another to eat. Happy shook his head and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. Venus move toward one of the containers that had pre made sandwiches.

"Ana, you need to eat something other than pickles."

"I could go for some ice cream."

Happy left the kitchen, mumbling about pregnant woman and cravings. Venus got a napkin to set slice of a pre made chicken salad roll and handed it over to Anabelle, once Anabelle finished her second pickle.

"I'm sorry I got emotional."

"It's alright, honey. It happens." Venus grinned.

With the chicken salad roll gone, a few more pickles after that and water, Anabelle was not hungry anymore. She was exhausted, but Venus made her go rest up in Chibs dorm room. With the door locked to not be disturbed, Anabelle passed out sleeping the minute her head hit the pillow.

… **..**

… **.. Few Hours Later: …..**

… **..**

Hands gliding around her stomach made Anabelle to snap awake and her left hand automatically grabbed the hand on her stomach in a tight grasp. A protective motherly defense flicker in her mind.

"It's me, love." Chibs mumbled into her ear.

Realizing Chibs was back, Anabelle sat up in the bed and stared around before staring at him with wide eyes.

"What time is it?"

"It's six."

"Shit. I slept for three hours."

"As ya should. Venus said ya were running around like a mad woman."

"Oh god. Is everything all set? It better be or else I will…" Anabelle stop talking as Chibs pecked her on the lips then rest his forehead against hers.

"It's all set. I came in here to wake ya up to get ready."

"Yes. I should do that." Anabelle waited until Chibs moved off the bed so she could get up and go to the bathroom.

Chibs sat around as he waited for Anabelle to get ready. By the time that Anabelle got out of the bathroom, freshen up and changed into new clothes, Chibs was on the verge to sleep. He sat up in bed and let out a long whistle at the sight of her all dolled up.

"When can I unwrap ya?" Chibs stood up as he took a couple steps up to her and rest his hands on her hips.

"Shush. That's afterwards." Anabelle smiled as she rest her hands against his chest.

Chibs ran his hands up and down her hips then onto her stomach. His eyes looked her up and down in a slow manner in the dress she wore. Her hair in soft curls going down her back and a light makeup around her eyes to make those pale green eyes to pop.

"I like this dress on ya."

"You don't think it makes me, I don't know…"

"If ya say fat, ya are not, Ana. Ya pregnant with our rugrat in there." Chibs pointed out as he knelt down to press his lips against her round belly.

Anabelle had on a burgundy color v-neck sheath dress that was long sleeve with a slit at the sides of the hem of the dress and stopped above the knees. It was comfortable, slid right over her belly and hugged her figure nicely. She had on knee high light brown boots with a heel to them.

"God, ya look gorgeous." Chibs mumbled into her ear, giving it a nibble as he had his right arm around her waist as they left the dorm room to go start the birthday party.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

Halfway through the party, Chibs had ended up with a fedora birthday hat on that said '50' on it. A few bead necklaces around his neck and he did have party glasses on, but he lost those when he was picked up by Tig and a few others in tispy act.

Anabelle was standing by the bar with Lyla, talking about going shopping for the baby when arms wrapped around Anabelle from behind. She felt the familiar goatees brush against her ear. Lyla smiled and excused herself to go check up on the kids.

"This is a wonderful party, love." Chibs mumbled into her ear, his hands sliding down to rest against her round belly where the little one gave a few kicks.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Aye."

"Hey, when are we having cake!" Tig shouted as he stood up on a table.

"Whenever Filip wants to." Anabelle shouted in reply.

"How about now?" Chibs shouted, which earned loud yells in agreement.

The cake was brought out by two prospects. The cake was obviously made by Anabelle, who made the cake a two tier cake. It was half chocolate and half vanilla. The outside frosting of the cake was a grey color. A reaper design going across the whole front of the cake. On top of the cake had the number '50' on it. Candles all over the cake, which the prospects quickly lit up.

Everyone gathered around as Chibs stood beside Anabelle.

Tig started the singing right up while adding a few extra words in the song causing Chibs to shake his head, but had a smile on his face the whole time.

When the song was over, Chibs blew out the candles. Two knives were then set before him with a cake serving spatula. He went to pick a knife up to make the first slice when Anabelle grabbed his wrist.

"I have an announcement."

"Hey listen up." Ratboy shouted, but there was some voices still chatting around the room.

"Shut the fuck up and listen." Tig yelled causing everyone to shut up.

Everyone's attention back on Chibs and Anabelle, mainly Anabelle as she began to speak loudly for all to hear.

"So, as everyone can see, I am obviously five months pregnant."

A few cheers went around.

"Usually we find out the sex of the baby around this time, which I did."

"Ya did? I thought we were supposed to go together." Chibs whispered to her.

Anabelle held a finger up for him to let her finish.

"Inside the bottom tier of the cake in the center will tell you the sex of what the baby will be." Anabelle said, smiling as she watch Chibs go wide eyes.

Chibs immediately picked up a knife causing Anabelle to grab his wrist again. He looked at her with craze eyes of wanting to know what the sex of their baby will be. He watched her pick up the other knife to which he grabbed. He was good with using two knives at the same time.

"Happy Birthday." Anabelle said as she let go of his wrist.

"Hurry the fuck up. We want to know too." Tig shoved people aside to get closer.

With two knives in his hands, Chibs slice downward into the bottom part of the cake. He felt his heartbeat picking up as he pulled his hands away from the handle of the knives to grab the cake spatula server to use to pull the slice out.

Breathing a bit heavier, feeling his heartbeat beating in his throat, excitement was pumping throughout Chibs body. He glanced at Anabelle as he slid the spatula underneath the piece. His eyes flicker around the room to see everyone leaning close, waiting in suspense.

Lifting the slice up, Chibs quickly pulled it up and out.

"FUCK YES!" Chibs reacted, throwing his hands up causing the slice to go flying into Tig's face since he was standing too close.

Blue candy began to pour out of the center of the cake, spreading out across the table.

"BLUE!" Everyone cheered with their drinks raised in the air as they saw the blue candy pouring out of the cake.

A small scream escaped Anabelle as Chibs hugged her while peppering her face and neck with kisses. He rested his forehead against her forehead, staring into her sparkling pale green eyes.

"A boy. We got ourself a boy."

"Yes, we do. Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic, love."

"I'm glad."

Chibs pressed his lips against her own, but pulled back as he saw where the cake slice went when he sent it flying with his excitement.

"Eh, Tiggy, sorry about that." Chibs made a gesture around his face.

"It's fine. Delicious really." Tig said as he licked his fingers since he caught the slice that flew into his face.

Both Chibs and Anabelle stared at Tig before looking at one another to laugh. Their hands resting on top of the other on her pregnant belly and smiles on their faces.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter. A happy, filler chapter. Review!**

 **Thank You!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter:** The Bakery

… **..**

… **.. Two Months Later: …..**

… **..**

A few business through Charming got vandalized. Businesses that were under the Sons protection. Every one of them were under the Sons protection making Chibs to have a feeling that someone was sending them a message and to piss them off.

One of the business was the porn studios. Lyla was the one to informed the Sons about the destroyed lobby and some of the girls that were around got threaten by masked men.

The Sons were on the move of finding out who the culprits were. No one was happy about what had happened. A couple prospects were put in Anabelle's bakery for protection for the whole time she was there. Chibs trusted no one when these situations came around.

Anabelle was unconsciously rubbing her belly as the little one was active. It felt as if he was moving around to figure out how to get comfortable. She sighed after a few minutes when the little one stop his constant moving.

"You are definitely your father's son. Won't sit still for one fucking moment."

Snickering got Anabelle to glance behind her to see Emma walking by with a tray of cookies to bring outfront. Anabelle grin as she knew the young adult heard her.

"How's it going here?" The familiar raspy voice outfront got Anabelle to walk outfront to see Happy talking with the prospects.

"Good. Nothing unusual."

Happy nod then glanced at Anabelle as she nod at him then went outback. She knew Happy will follow after her to do his usual check in with her. Chibs made Happy to make sure that Anabelle had everything she needed. Anabelle tried to reassure Chibs that she was fine and that Happy supposed to stick by him, but she did not argue any further when he continue to send Happy to check up on her.

"How's the kid?"

"Active. Definitely Filip's kid. Doesn't chill out."

Happy chuckle as he nod in agreement.

Even in older years, Chibs never sat still. He was always on the move or jittery if he sat down for a while. He was always moving in some way. Now with Chibs eating healthier and consistently working out, he was more active than ever.

"The prospects been good?"

"Yeah. Quiet, especially when I give them desserts. So they have been…"

Screaming and gunshots got Happy to curse, lunging at Anabelle. He shoved her behind containers that contained various flours before he pulled his handgun out. Monica and Emma came running outback, running to hide somewhere.

One of the prospect's came outback, firing away, but was hit and dropped onto the ground, groaning in pain.

Anabelle hand came over her mouth as she watched, but it dropped as she watched two mask men come walking in. Happy appeared and shot one then tried to shoot the other but they got into a tussle.

She watched from behind the bins as Happy was taking on a huge man that reminder Anabelle of a bear. A fat one, but a bear nevertheless. She knew that Happy was strong and lethal when it came to fighting, but this man was using his body structure as an advantage.

When another masked person stepped into the backroom, Anabelle ducked some more. She peeked around to see the man laugh at seeing Happy getting put into a chokehold and was losing air.

Anabelle eyes came to rest on Happy's handgun lying about five feet from her. The man that had Happy in a chokehold back was turned to her. The other masked man began to walk into the direction of where Monica and Emma were hiding.

On her toes, being quiet as possible, Anabelle ran over to Happy's handgun and picked it up. With Chibs training her, Anabelle took the shot at the masked man heading into Monica and Emma's direction.

"Fuck! My ass!"

The man choke holding Happy turn to see his buddy go down, clenching his ass before turning to face Anabelle, who had the gun to his face.

"Drop him."

Happy was let go causing him to cough and hold his throat before gathering himself up. He took the gun from Anabelle with a snarl on his face.

"Call everyone, Ana"

"Got it."

… **..**

It took about five minutes for the familiar motorcycles to be heard coming to the bakery. Pairs of boots came running outback to see Happy standing before two men sitting on the floor, tied together with a lot of saran wrap.

"What the fuck happened?" Chibs ordered.

"Came guns blazing. Emma brought Little to the emergency room. Though Potts didn't make it." Happy nod his head over to the prospect that laid between the doorway of outfront and the back.

Anabelle had placed a sheet over the body. She stood with Monica's arm around her shoulder. The older woman kept Anabelle calm. Anabelle kept rubbing her hands over her belly, the little one active upon sensing the adrenaline rush and worry that went through her.

The thought of shooting someone, Anabelle was upset. Yet not as upset as she thought she would be. It was probably for a couple of reasons. One, to save Happy. Two, protect her workers and three to protect herself and the little one. There was no doubt that Anabelle saw a change in her. She began to be mold to fit the club.

"Why is that one bleeding?" T.O. pointed out to one of the two men tied up, who looked about to pass out.

"I was getting choked out. Mama put a slug in his ass with my gun."

Once Happy mentioned Anabelle, Chibs whirled around on the heels of his boots. Within a few long strides, he had his arms around Anabelle then stepped back with his hands on her shoulders to look her over.

"Are ya alright? Everything good? The baby?"

"Filip, I am fine. I couldn't believe this happened." Anabelle told with a shock expression.

Chibs saw the damage of the bakery. One of the front windows shattered, a few bullet holes in the wall and then blood across the floors.

"I will get prospects to clean and fix all of this up, alright?" Chibs cupped her cheeks to stare into her eyes.

Still in a state of shock, Anabelle could not verbally reply to Chibs. She simply nodded making him to nod back and pressed his lips against her forehead. He pulled back to turn away from her to stare at the two tied men on the floor before looking at Ratboy and Quinn.

"Take them to the cabin. We are getting fucking answer." Chibs growled, his brown eyes darkening with anger.

"Happy, Tig, the mess."

"Got it." Tig nodded as Happy and he were used to cleaning up evidence.

Chibs turn around to stare at Anabelle and he reached out to grasp her right hand.

"Let's go. I will take ya home."

"But the shop."

"Hap and Tig got it." Chibs said as he led her out of the bakery.

Chibs followed behind her on his Dyna. The Mustang was what Anabelle drove now, especially being seven months pregnant and her Night Rod was still out of commission. Chibs and Neil put a lot of work in the '87 Mustang GT500 to get it running smoothly. Even though Chibs did not like driving a cage, he couldn't help but enjoy driving the powerful car.

When they got back to the house, Chibs told Anabelle to get undress while he set up the bathtub for her to have a relaxing bath to calm down her nerves. Anabelle did not argue as a hot bubble bath sound perfect to calm herself down.

With Anabelle in the bathtub relaxing her nerves, Chibs pulled out the marinated chicken he thawed out early in the morning and had set in the refrigerator. He tried to keep his mind on the cooking, but the thought of Anabelle's barkery and how close he was to lose her again rile through his mind.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He pounded his fist on the butcher block, bowing his head as he exhale a shaky breath.

"Filip?"

Whirling the top of his body halfway around, Chibs saw Anabelle standing there in one of his older Reaper crew t-shirts and her own pair of lounging pants. He turn his head away with his head bowed, feeling the tightness in his throat as he held back angry tears. For a good while, it had been quiet, only a few iffy moments here and there with other gangs that hover around Charming, but incident such as these got to him.

The press of her stomach against his lower back and her arms going around him as much as possible, Chibs kept his head bowed.

"I know what you are thinking. I am fine, Filip."

"How many more times will something such as this happen before something does happen?" Chibs lowly asked as his hands clenched the edge of the kitchen countertop.

"To be honest, I try not to think that."

He only nodded as that really what they could do.

"Or the club can end this problem once and for all so we don't have to worry about all this hectic shit." Chibs lifted his head up, saying with a roughness to his voice.

"Whatever it may be, we will be fine, Filip."

Chibs turn in Anabelle's arms to wrap his right arm around the back of her shoulders to hold Anabelle close. His mouth pressing against her hairline with his eyes closed. His eyes open up and he pulled back to rest his right hand on her seven month pregnant belly.

"Ya mother is a strong one, little one. A strong woman." Chibs eyes flicker up to meet her own.

Anabelle reached up to cup either side of his face and rub her thumbs against his cheeks. She tilt his head down to press her lips against his own then pulled slightly back to keep eye contact with him.

"And you are a strong man, Filip. Don't you ever forget that."

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy. Review.**

 **Thank You!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter:** The Name

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

"Once again, it's silent."

"They attack then hide, attack then hide." Tig slammed his beer down on the kitchen table.

"We should seek them out." Happy glanced away from Tig to stare at Chibs.

Anabelle walked over with a bowl contained salsa and a bag of tortilla chips. She set those items down on the table then took away the empty beer bottles that sat around. Chibs watched her the whole time, reaching out to gently brush his hand across her lower back as she walked by.

"We need to figure out who to talk to. Maybe call Nero to get him to chat with some of his buddies." Tig said, twirling the beer bottle by the neck as he stared at Chibs.

"Aye. Get together and figure this shit out. I want this to come to an end." Chibs nodded as he picked a chip out of the bag to dip into the salsa.

In the kitchen, Anabelle glanced to her left where Neil came walking in with his reading glasses on top of his head. He let out a long yawn then opened up the refrigerator to stand there and looked for something that might catch his eyes.

"There's a container in there that has last night's chicken alfredo."

The container with the chicken alfredo was pulled out and Neil brought it over to the microwave to heat it up.

"How's the project going?"

"Good. I just need to melt some wires together to not get in the way of the car wheels." Neil answered as he walked over to a kitchen drawer to open it and grabbed himself a fork.

"Sounds good. You have to show me it when it works."

"I will."

Her eyes followed Neil as he grabbed his food and left the kitchen to head back to his bedroom to finish his school project. Anabelle turned her attention back to cleaning the kitchen countertops while Chibs talked with Tig and Happy in the dining room.

It had been a week now since the attack on the bakery. As Chibs promised, the prospect fixed the bakery right up. Happy and Tig cleaned up the mess of blood that was around, leaving no evidence behind. Though Anabelle was waiting a few more days to reopen the place back up.

Stepping over to the fridge, Anabelle opened the freezer door to grab herself a fudge popsicle. She took the wrapper off, throwing it into the trash underneath the sink before she bit into the top of the popsicle.

"Love, ya shouldn't be on ya feet for long."

Anabelle turned herself halfway around to eye Chibs stepping into the kitchen. He eyed her sucking then nibbling the top of popsicle with raised eyebrows. Of course Anabelle knew that he saw her actions with the popsicle in a certain manner.

"Stop eyeing me sucking on a popsicle, Filip."

"I have to admit that I am seeing something else being sucked on by ya, love."

"Filip!" Anabelle mouth dropped while he snickered.

When Chibs came near, Anabelle slapped him in the stomach as he was still chuckling at his remark. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, tugging her against him. He bent down to take a bite out of the popsicle making Anabelle to pout. To Chibs it was cute to see her pouting expression and he found himself letting out a few more chuckles.

He pressed his lips against the side of her head then pulled back. He tried to take another bite out of the popsicle, but Anabelle held it away from him and stuck her tongue out. Chuckling escaped Chibs as he gave her pregnant belly a rub before walking back into the dining room where Tig and Happy were getting loud about something.

… **..**

… **.. A Month Later: …..**

… **..**

A slap on the hand got Chibs to jump and to sheepishly smile.

In the exam room at the obstetrician building, Anabelle glared at Chibs with a smirk on her lips as he couldn't sit still. While they were waiting for Anabelle's doctor, Dr. Juliet Lens, Chibs was curious about everything. He was examining all the tools in the room, studying the poster and studying the small statue diagrams of how the baby develops.

Anabelle had slapped him on the hand when he went to open a few draws that were nearby to see what was inside.

"Would you sit down?" Anabelle laughed softly.

Chibs grinned as he came back around the exam table that Anabelle was propped up on. He sat himself back down in the seat by her.

A knock on the door and Dr. Lee poked her head in, smiling at the sight of the couple smiling in return.

"Good morning. How are we this lovely morning?"

"Good. Everything is good."

Gripping Anabelle's left hand, Chibs eyed Dr. Lee as she went through the regular procedures of checking over Anabelle's charts and making sure that everything was perfect with the baby and her. When the doctor rubbed the gel across Anabelle's pregnant belly, Chibs sat up a tad bit more straighter with his eyes on the screen.

A smile came across Anabelle lips as she saw Chibs getting overly excited when the ultrasound screen came to life. He always stared at the screen with such love and excitement, Anabelle couldn't wait till they were holding their little one in their arms.

Familiar rapid fluttering of the baby's heartbeat echo throughout the room. The image on the screen moving about as Dr. Lee moved the wand about until she came to a stop. On the screen showed the little one fully developed, moving around.

"Oh look, Filip! He looks like he's waving." Anabelle stared at Chibs with excitement before her eyes went back onto the screen, her left hand squeezing his hand.

"Aye." Chibs smiled, leaning forward on his seat to get closer.

The screen showed their little one moving around, but he appeared to hold up his arm enough to open and close his hand. It appeared as if he was saying hi to them.

Pictures printed out, one more appointment before the little one will be coming into the world and Chibs seemed to have an extra hop to his step as he walked outside with Anabelle. Anabelle tried not to laugh as Chibs swung their hands between them while his other hand clenched the manilla folder containing pictures of their little one.

When they got back home, Chibs pulled out a large book where he open it up and flipped through the filmed pages. Each page held some sort of pictures or small objects that could slide in between the pages. Chibs started it halfway through Anabelle's pregnancy, said something about reminiscing times by going through this book.

Some pages were labelled, such as the ones with ultrasounds of their little one. Chibs slipped the new ultrasound in a page, writing in sharpie 'Eight months. Little one said hello.'

When Tig caught sight of the book, he picked on Chibs about scrapbooking and soon he will be decorating the pages. That earned a glare and a hard punch in the stomach by Chibs.

Anabelle sat on the couch with a couple pillows stuffed against her lower back. She had a plate filled with nachos with banana peppers and leftover ground beef on top of the nachos. A movie was about to start.

Chibs sat down beside her, eyeing the nachos and took one, trying out the banana pepper as a topping. He hummed as it wasn't that bad. When it came to cravings, Anabelle didn't have any weird cravings were she mixed foods together. Instead, she had more of random cravings. The most random craving happen during the middle of the night where she wanted a chocolate glaze donut and corned beef sandwich with extra pickles. Chibs got her the donut, but the corned beef had to wait for lunchtime where he went out and brought her that particular sandwich.

Whatever movie was on, it didn't grasp Chibs and Anabelle attention as they were discussing about random topics, such as the upcoming weather. The conversation soon turned to baby names. Chibs began to randomly throw out names, each one made Anabelle to shake her head with a wrinkle of her nose.

"I have one, but I don't know if you will like it." Anabelle told him.

"Let's here is, love."

"Nolan."

The moment Anabelle said that name, Chibs knew it was Irish based. It meant champion or chariot warrior. Other meanings it meant noble. The name echo through Chibs head as he mixed it with his last name. Nolan Telford. It was pleasant, but now there had to be a middle name.

"I like it."

"You do or are you just saying that?" Anabelle eyes narrowed on him, wanting the truth.

"No I do like it. What about Michael, Samuel, or Feargus for a middle name?"

"Nolan Michael Telford. Nolan Samuel Telford. Nolan Feargus Telford. Is it weird that I like two of the middle names and wish for two?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nolan Michael Feargus Telford."

Chibs grinned as he sat next to her, his left arm slipped around her belly where he felt their little one moving around. Chibs took the plate away from her to set on the coffee table. Her eyebrows rose with a questionable look on her face.

Bending down, Chibs rested his lips against her pregnant belly where he felt either the fists or feet of their little one kicking against his mouth.

"Nolan Michael Feargus Telford. Our little warrior." Chibs whispered against her belly.

Anabelle smiled as she ran her left hand through Chibs thick hair. She smiled as Chibs kept pressing his lips against her belly, softly talking to their baby.

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

… **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**

 **(P.S. I posted a new poll up on my main page. Please check it out and vote!)  
(As of 6/8/17)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter:** A Son

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Weeks Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

Papers were spread out all across the dining room table. This was the sight that Chibs walked in on. He pulled his sunglasses off, tucking them in the neckline of his hoodie as he stepped into the dining room. Papers scattered across the table, Neil on one side of hte table and a very pregnant Anabelle sitting across from Neil.

"What is going on? And why wasn't I invited?"

"College applications." Neil said, not looking up as he was filling out forms.

"Oooh, sounds like fun."

"Yes it is." Anabelle said dryly, sitting back in her seat and made a face as she adjusted herself.

"Ma, I told you to go lie down."

"I am fine." Anabelle said with left hand rested on her belly while her right held a pen.

"How long have ya been doing this?"

"About two hours. Also, looking over financial stuff." Anabelle said.

Chibs rested his hands on the back of her chair, peeking over her to stare at the paperwork.

"Have ya two eaten?"

"No." The mother and son said together.

"I will make something." Chibs bent down to press his lips against the top of Anabelle's head and patted Neil on the shoulder as he walked by.

 **…** **..**

Anabelle rubbed her belly as the little one was kicking a lot. She could feel Neil glancing at her many times and she would shoot him a reassuring smile. There was no doubt in her mind that Neil was keeping a very close eye on her the whole day.

"Neil, I am fine."

"The baby hasn't stop kicking, has he?"

She found herself not answering his question. It caused Neil to pause in filling out the application that he had been working on. He stared at her with a serious look, saying nothing, but set his pen down and stood up from his seat.

"Neil."

"Ma."

"I am fine."

"Filip was a combat medic." Neil said, leaving the dining room to enter the kitchen.

A sigh escaped Anabelle, knowing that Chibs will be entering the dining room in a minute with that protective and cautious look in his eyes.

 **…** **..**

"Hey, Filip."

"Aye, laddie?"

"Mom has been experiencing very active movement with the little one."

Chibs paused in chopping vegetables for the beef stew that he wanted to make. He set the knife down to face Neil who stared at him with worry.

"Like contractions?"

"I don't think so. The baby has been moving nonstop. Do you think she will be going into labor soon?"

"That is a possibility." Chibs said, wiping his hands off with a kitchen cloth.

"She didn't want you to worry." Neil said.

Chibs entered the dining room where he saw Anabelle staring at the doorway, waiting for him. Slowly, Chibs walked over to her and pulled out the chair that was beside her to sit himself down.

"Love."

"I'm fine."

"I think ya will be going into labor soon."

"I think he is just active." Anabelle told him.

"Stand up."

"What?"

"Stand up." Chibs stood up, holding his hands out.

Her hands laid in his and curled around his hands gently. He helped her to stand up, watching her as she shut her eyes and a deep exhale came from her nose. Focusing, Chibs did not pull his eyes off of her as he observed her every move. Watching as Anabelle unconsciously reached back to press her left hand against her lower back. He kept his mouth shut, but continue to watch any other movements she made.

"Ya stomach dropped." Chibs said, staring at her stomach.

No words came from Anabelle making Chibs to know that she knew what he said was true.

"And ya lower back hurting ya?"

Once again Annabelle did not say anything.

"Soon ya water will break."

Anabelle gave him a nod. He led her over to the living room where he helped her to sit down on the leather sofa. His lips pressed against her forehead then he pulled back to stare down at her.

"I will continue to make dinner."

A nod from Anabelle allowed Chibs to nod back and make his way back into the kitchen.

"Filip."

"Aye?" Chibs turned around.

"Thank you for be so caring."

"Ya my love, my woman, I will always care for ya and Neil and soon our little one." Chibs smirked as he resume his way back into the kitchen.

 **…** **..**

A slap in the chest woke him up from his slumber. Chibs shot up in the leather recliner, but fell backwards as he had the recliner pushed all the way back to act as a bed. Pushing the leg piece down with his calves, Chibs saw that it was Neil that abruptly woke him up.

"What happened?"

"Mom is pacing the hallway. She woke me up. I think she is experiencing contractions."

Chibs lifted his left arm up to stare at his wristwatch to see that its as close to midnight. He shot up from his spot and looked at the couch where Anabelle had been watching a movie, but now only a blanket and pillows were there.

"Shit." Chibs whispered, walking off down the hallway where he came to a stop at the sight of Anabelle. She walked to the end of the hallway and then turned around to walk back in his direction.

"Love?"

"I think I'm experiencing contractions."

When she came up to him, he reached out to grab her hands. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and walked with her.

"Tell me when ya are getting the next one…Neil!" Chibs shouted for the teenager.

"Yeah?" Neil appeared.

"Get the baby bag ready. Put shoes on."

Neil eyes widen before he ran off to the nursery to get the baby go bag that was already packed and ready to go when Anabelle went into labor.

When Chibs felt Anabelle paused in walking and she clenched his hand, Chibs looked down at his wristwatch, preparing to count.

"Now." Anabelle said with a cringe, her hand squeezing his tighter.

When she let go of his hand and let out a relief sigh. Chibs stopped the clock and memorized the time before walking with her again until she got another contraction.

"Nine minutes apart. We are going to the hospital, love." Chibs said, pressing his lips against the side of her head.

"Neil, let's go!" Chibs shouted, turning to the living room.

"Is it time?"

"Aye."

"Oh shit."

"Language." Anabelle winced, clenching Chibs hand and a cringe on her face.

They got into the truck where Anabelle laid in the back seat with her hands clenching her stomach.

"Neil is driving."

"Love."

"You drive nuts when there is a case of emergency."

Neil snickered causing Chibs to shove him aside. He walked around the front of the truck to get into the backseat with Anabelle. He held her against him while Neil started the truck up, throwing the baby go bag into the passenger seat.

"Here we go." Neil announced, backing out of the driveway and onto the road.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Hours Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The news of Anabelle going into labor had the Sons to rush straight to the hospital. Chibs had called them a little later to inform them as the doctor told him that it will be awhile before Anabelle delivered.

It was around 3 am in the morning. Neil walked out of the room to step into the waiting room where he saw Sons either sitting or standing around the area.

"What's the news?" Venus stepped forward.

"Her contractions are becoming closer. The kid wants to get out." Neil said.

"It's Chibs kid of course he wants to shoot out." Tig pointed out.

A few laughs went around, even Neil chuckle.

"Can I see her?" Venus stepped forward.

"Sure, she might need to talk to someone else other than Chibs and me. I think she is going to punch Chibs in the face soon." Neil explained.

"Is he worrying too much?"

"Yep." Neil nodded.

With that said, Venus walked with Neil to the room that Anabelle was in. Neil knocked on the door and then stuck his head before pushing it open to allow Venus to strut her way in.

"Oh dear, you still look as beautiful as ever."

Anabelle lifted her head up to stare at Venus coming in, giving her a smile, but groan and clench the pillow that she was hugging to her. Chibs sat beside the bed, staring at her with concern.

"I look like shit."

"Honey, you are about to give birth to a baby. It's beautiful." Venus said as she came walking around to the other side of the bed and brushed some strands away from Anabelle's face.

"Chibs, dear, why don't you go say hi to the boys."

"But…"

"Filip." Anabelle shot him a look.

Nodding, Chibs stood up and left the room with Neil in tow, shutting the door behind them.

"I heard you want to punch him in the face." Venus said once the door shut behind Chibs and Neil.

"I love him and all, but he is suffocating me."

"Understandable, but this is a child he finally gets a chance of raising."

"I know, I know." Anabelle nodded.

Another contraction hit making Anabelle to groan. She clench and tugged at the pillow, wanting to rip it apart. She bit into the pillow, trying not to cry out in pain at the contractions rippling through her body. Venus grabbing the wet cloth in a bowl to gently pat her forehead while cooing over her.

"Soon, honey, soon." Venus said softly.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Hours Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

Dressed in scrubs, Chibs had a mask over his mouth. He stood by the head of Anabelle. She turned her head to stare up at him. The screen blocked her view of her belly as the doctor will began the caesarean section. With having Neil caesarean section, she would be having another caesarean section.

Chibs watched the whole procedure, not bother by it. He saw a lot in his life, so he didn't really bothered by what he was seeing. Though Chibs couldn't help but wince a little as this was his Old Lady that was being cut into.

"How is everything?" A nurse asked Anabelle in a gentle tone.

"Good." Anabelle answered.

Anabelle looked up at him as he continue to watch. He would occasionally glance at her with a small smile before looking back.

When Anabelle saw Chibs eyes widen, she knew that baby was arriving. There was a small tug in her lower region. It was more of pressure then pain itself. The sound of crying made tears to appear in her eyes.

"It's a boy."

"He is here, love. He is here." Chibs knelt beside Anabelle's head with tears in his eyes.

He tugged his mask down to pressed his lips against her own, brushing his fingertips against her forehead before standing up. He stepped back to allow a nurse to show the crying baby boy to Anabelle.

"He's perfect." Anabelle smiled.

Chibs followed after the nurse where he cut the umbilical cord and then he watched as the nurse cleaned his son up. The nurse went through all the procedures of measuring and weighing, made sure the little one was all healthy and nothing was wrong. The baby was soon swaddle up into a blue blanket with a blue hat.

"Here you go, daddy."

"Thank you." Chibs had tears in his eyes and his cheeks were hurting as he couldn't stop smiling.

Holding his son in his arms, he walked back over to Anabelle to show her their son again.

"He's perfect love. So perfect."

"I love you." Anabelle said as she stared up at Chibs.

"Love you too." Chibs bent down to press his lips against her forehead before standing up straight again, holding their son to his chest with that wide, dimple smile.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"Look at him."

"He looks so cute."

"And that head of hair."

"Let's put this on him." Tig held up a baby blue hat with the SAMCRO reaper on it.

The Sons were crowded in the room, standing around the bed to observe the new member of the Telford family. Anabelle smiled as she watched Chibs take the hat off the baby boy head to put the new hat that Tig's handed over, on his head.

"So, what's the name?" Ratboy asked.

Chibs looked at Anabelle with a smile and he gently laid their son into her arms. She held him close, caressing his cheek before looking up at everyone standing around the room.

"Meet Nolan Michael Feargus Telford."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds taking in the name.

"That sounds badass." Happy smiled.

"Long, but it sticks out." Tig nodded, patting Chibs on the back.

After a few more minutes, Venus made everyone get out as she could see Anabelle getting tired.

"Happy, stay." Anabelle called out.

Chibs sat down in the seat beside the bed, smirking when he saw Happy stare at Anabelle with confusion. Happy shut the door behind everyone and turned to face Anabelle. His black eyes flicker to Chibs who kept smirking.

"Aye, mama?" Happy stepped up to her.

She held up the baby to him causing Happy to glance at Chibs, who nodded.

Happy bent over to take the newborn Nolan into his arms. He held the baby close, actually showing a hint of fear of dropping the little one. That emotion disappeared as he looked up at Anabelle with curiosity and confusion in his eyes. She was the only woman who he could not read her emotions.

"I choose you as his godfather."

Happy eyes widen. He felt as if he got punched in the chest as all the air left his body. Holding the little one closer, he looked down at Nolan to see him sleeping.

"Me?" Happy glanced between Anabelle and Chibs.

"You did a lot for me, Happy. Plus, I see you like the older brother I never had." Anabelle admitted.

Jaw flexing, standing up a bit taller, Happy cleared his throat. Not one to show emotions all the time, he felt his throat slightly tighten up. He gave a small nod as he gave a small grin. To hear Anabelle see him in such a view, he was glad about that. It meant that he gained her trust.

"Thanks." Happy rasped lowly.

"Ya good, brotha?" Chibs grinned.

"Yeah, it's all good." Happy nodded and handed Anabelle back Nolan.

Happy soon left the room, leaving Chibs and Anabelle alone with Nolan. Chibs sat himself down on the bed beside Anabelle, looking down at Nolan peacefully sleeping.

"For a second, I thought he would shed a tear."

Chibs chuckled.

"Almost, love, almost."

Anabelle laid her head back in the pillows shutting her eyes. Chibs took Nolan into his arms, knowing Anabelle needed to get some rest. He pressed his lips against Nolan forehead before settling the little one in the bassinet by the bed. Chibs turned back to the bed to see Anabelle already sleeping.

Leaning down to Anabelle, he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Love ya."

"You too."

Chibs smiled as he sat himself down in the recliner chair by her bed, leaning back with his eyes closed and felt himself drift off into sleep after this perfect, eventful day.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Hi Everyone,

Here was a new chapter.

Enjoy!

Thank You!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter:** Business

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Two Months Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

"I don't get it. The kid cries when I hold him, but smiles and laughs with the killa'. Does that make any sense?" Tig shook his head in disbelief.

Happy was tickling Nolan's tiny feet causing Nolan to kick his legs about while he was giving Happy a gummy smile. Happy shot Tig a victorious smirk since the kid liked him more than Tig.

"What are you two saying?" Anabelle asked as she came walking over with raised eyebrows.

"We are saying about how the kid likes me more than Tig." Happy said as he took a step back to allow Anabelle to pick Nolan out of his baby seat.

"Oh that is unfortunate." Anabelle said as she held Nolan to her chest.

Anabelle grabbed the baby seat in her left hand and carried Nolan into the clubhouse with her right arm. She walked to Chibs dorm room where she would feed Nolan out public view. When she entered, she shut the door and lock the door behind her.

She set the baby seat down by the door before she made her way over to the sofa chair and sat herself down. Adjusting the wife beater tank top she had on, she slipped her left arm out of the strap and pushed her top down with her left bra cup. Her eyes stared down at Nolan as he opened his mouth a few times before she moved him closer to latch on.

Anabelle right hand came up to caress one of Nolan's chubby cheeks. A small smile made way onto her lips as she stared down at Nolan as he fed. She could see the dimples in his cheeks which only made Anabelle's smile to widen.

"You took after daddy on the dimples, little one." She cooed down to Nolan.

Nolan's eyes flickered open, staring directly up at her.

Anabelle knew that babies visions were still blurry up to a certain point in their age, yet they were able to pick up colors, understand certain voices and a familiar touch. Babies appeared to see clearer when the object was up close, thus, Anabelle leaned down close to Nolan's face, where he reached up with one of his small hands to rest against her chin.

There was a knock on the door before the sound of keys were being placed into the doorknob. Anabelle knew that Chibs was only other key owner to his dorm room. A second later, the door opened up and Chibs stepped in, shutting the door behind him and locking it back up.

"What a beautiful sight to walk in on." Chibs said as he came walking over.

Anabelle smiled at Chibs comment and her eyes were back on Nolan. She watched his eyelids fluttering, showing he was going to pass out into a peaceful sleep soon, but only when he was done feeding.

"How is he?" Chibs sat down on the arm of the armchair.

"Good, he showed up how he likes Happy and definitely not Tig."

Chibs chuckled as he continued to watch, but his eyes kept landing on her. His eyes on her had caused Anabelle to look out at him, catching him staring.

"What's wrong?"

A caress on the back of her left shoulder.

"About getting my crow…"

"You know, I was waiting for you to bring it up again. I had been wondering when you would want to do it."

His hand came off her back to sink into her hair to tilt her head back and he pressed his lips hard against her own. He pulled back a little to run the tip of his nose against her own before he pulled away. His hand came out of her hair to brush down her jawline.

"Today?"

"Whenever."

"I will tell Happy." Chibs smiled as he gave her another kiss before he bent down to press a gentle kiss on top of Nolan's head.

"Save some for me lad." Chibs whispered to Nolan, but he made sure to say it loud enough for her to hear.

"Filip!" Anabelle slapped him in the stomach with her free hand.

Chibs was snickering, but he made sure to wink at her before he left the room to go tell Happy the exciting news.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"You know, this sort of makes me want to get a tattoo."

"No." Anabelle shot Neil a look as he sat at the dining room table.

When Chibs told Happy the news about Anabelle and the crow tattoo, Happy and everyone else that had been around got excited for Chibs. There were many congratulations that were passed around. Now, at the moment, Happy was over at their home with his tattoo machine and had waited for the couple to put Nolan down to bed before he got to work on the tattoo.

Anabelle was straddling a dining room table chair, hugging the back of it as Happy was working on the tattoo on her back for almost three hours now.

"How ya doing love?" Chibs asked her.

"I am getting restless."

"I am almost done, mama." Happy told her as he peeked over his glasses to stare at the back of her head before he went back to focus on the last touches of the tattoo.

Twenty more minutes passed before Happy cleaned up the new tattoo that was on Anabelle's left shoulder. He stood up from his seat to allow Anabelle to get up from her own. She stretched out before she walked away to go into the bathroom to check out her new tattoo. Chibs had followed her into the bathroom.

Anabelle stood with her back to the mirror in the bathroom and she turned her head to the left to stare at the newly done tattoo. A small smile began to flittered across her lips as she stared at the very detailed and well done tattoo on her left shoulder.

Across her left shoulder and close to the middle of her back, was the tattoo that was not too big or not to small, around the size of her hand, maybe a little smaller. It was a raven that stood proud and tall on a tree branch. There was a Scotland flag hanging off the branch with the raven's talons sinking into the end edges of the flag to hold the flag to the branch. There were twin looking knives that were hidden amongst the folded wings of the raven, which Anabelle knew that those twins knives represented the twin knives that Chibs kept on him at all times.

"Do ya like it?"

"Yes, I do." Anabelle turned her head away from the mirror to stare at Chibs.

Chibs stepped up to her and wrapped his hands around her hipbones. He pressed himself against her and bent down to press his lips against her own. Her hands had come up to sink into his thick hair and messed it up as she fisted his hair. The kissing was beginning was intensifying and their hands were roaming their bodies.

"Oi, you two better not fuck up the ink! I need to tape that shit up." Happy shouted from down the hallway, as if he had known what the couple were about to do in the bathroom.

Chibs chuckled against Anabelle's lips with her. He pressed his forehead against her own while his fingers played with her right hand fingers. There had been a thought in his head for a while now, especially now that Anabelle not only had their son Nolan, but she had finally got his crow.

Anabelle had her eyes shut as she took in everything. She felt something slide onto her left ring finger, which caused her eyes to snap open. She looked down to her left hand to see that Chibs had moved the Claddagh ring off her right ring finger to her left ring finger. Her eyes shot up to meet his own to see him stare softly at her with a small grin.

"Filip, by you doing this, this—this means that we are…" She could not finish the sentence as she stared at him with wide eyes and an agape mouth.

"Aye, I know, love."

Tears sprung into her eyes and Chibs continued to grin. He knew that he made the right choice, the right decision to do this. He shut his eyes as her hands came up to cup either side of his face and her lips were pressed against his own. He smiled against her lips as he knew what her answer was.

"If ya don't mind love, I wouldn't mind hearing ya answer out loud." Chibs said to her lowly once she pulled her lips away from his own.

"Yes." Anabelle smiled with the unshed tears still in her eyes.

The switch of the location and position of the ring signified a decision Chibs wanted to do, but had to figure out the right time. To switch the ring to the left ring finger usually meant engagement or the ring would act like a wedding band.

No doubt in his mind that this was a huge step, but Chibs felt ready and he felt it was right. Anabelle was his old lady, she brought their beautiful son Nolan into this world, and now, he wanted to make it official. He was aiming for her to take his last name and for him to be able to call her his wife.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The Charming Razors had been quiet lately, but Chibs had known better. He had the prospects doing shifts around the town and the outskirt of Charming since he did not trust the Razors. There was no settlement made between the two clubs yet. Chibs wanted the Razors to understand that SAMCRO ran the show in Charming. And also, Chibs was fed up with the attacks on the club and anyone that was affiliated with the Sons.

Chibs rode with his brothers on the streets through the town until the group turned down an alleyway. The alleyway was in an L-shape and so the group went around the corner where they parked their motorcycles near the bakery employees cars that were parked out back.

Entering through the back of the bakery, the men were hit with the glorious scents of baked goods that had their mouths salivating.

Chibs had poked his head in the office where there was a prospect in a chair by the office door to keep guard. Chibs gave a small nod to the prospect before he entered the office where he caught sight of the portable pack 'n play next to the desk. He smiled as he walked up to it and peeked inside to see Nolan on his back with his tiny fists on either side of his head, sleeping. A blue SAMCRO beanie was on his head, which hid away his tuff of brown hair.

"Saw you boys riding around, especially the prospects as of late."

Taking his eyes off from staring down at Nolan, Chibs eyes were on Anabelle as she was walking up to him. He walked up to her halfway, his hands slid along her hips before his hands came to rest on her ass to tug her against him.

"I'm just keeping an eye out."

Anabelle gave a small nod. She wanted the tension to end between the Sons and the Razors. She was tire with all the craziness and so was everyone else. There were many Charming residents that came into the bakery and complained about the Razors and how they stirred up trouble with not just the Sons, but other clubs that were around too. Anabelle brought her arms up to wrap them loosely around the back of Chibs's neck, her body arching against him.

"Ya know, ya look real good in these skinny jeans today. They really shape out ya ass." Chibs whispered into her left ear.

"Yeah?" Anabelle whispered in return.

His hands that were already on her ass gave it a firm squeeze which earned a low gasp to escape from her. Her left hand slid up into his hair and her right hand traveled down to press against his chest.

"I want to bend ya over this desk love." Chibs groan and he ran his lips down the side of her neck, where he took random nips.

"Oh how I want you to." Anabelle purred into his ear and pressed her body as close as she could against him.

Before the two could even think about making an attempt to fill their fantasies, there was a solid knock against the office door.

"Chibs, got word of a sighting of a Razor." T.O. said from outside the office door.

There was a deep, long exhale that escaped from Chibs. He pulled away from Anabelle, but bumped his forehead against her own and gave her a small smile.

"Be careful."

"Aye, will do love." Chibs pressed his lips against hers and pulled away to step over to the pack 'n play.

Chibs bent over the side of the pack 'n play and ran his fingertips softly against the side of Nolan's face with a smile. He stood back up and gave a small nod to Anabelle before he left her office.

Anabelle stood in the office for a few seconds with her eyes closed. She could hear the faint sounds of the motorcycles starting up out back of the bakery. Her eyes reopened and she checked on Nolan to see that he was still sleeping. She walked out of the office to see the prospect that was her guard for today. The prospect gave her a small smile and a nod to which she gave a small nod in return before she walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her.

Anabelle made her way to the front of the bakery and she mustered up a smile onto her lips. She could not think about what Chibs and the other Sons were doing about the news that there was a Razor member nearby.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. Elsewhere: …..**

 **…** **..**

A hard punch went across an already busted up face. The solid punch caused the Razor member to fall onto the ground, but was lifted back up by their arms by Happy and Tig. The two placed their hands on the Razor's shoulders to keep him upright on his knees and front and center before Chibs.

"What's ya name lad?"

"Tim."

"Tim, well, Tim, ya will be going back to ya place and tell ya prez that we want a meeting to figure this shit out."

The Razor known as Tim stared at Chibs before he turned his head to the side to spit a huge glob of blood and saliva onto the ground. He turned his head back to stare up at Chibs with one eye open since the other swelled up almost immediately.

"If he says no?"

"Well, then ya better hope we don't get ya again." Chibs gave a sarcastic smile before it dropped off his face.

With a simple nod, the Sons stood back as they watched Tim get onto his street bike and rode off. Hands resting on his hips, Chibs was glancing at the other Sons, who were giving him a small nod or grins to show that they were agreeing with his choice.

Chibs walked over to his Dyna and pulled on his helmet, slipping on his sunglasses. He started up the Dyna, and listened to the others start up their motorcycles too. Kicking the shift and letting go of the clutch, the Dyna shot forward.

As the group got closer to the club, Chibs glanced over at Tig.

"I'm going to head home." Chibs shouted making Tig to nod.

Chibs took the next left with Tig and Happy following after him while the rest went back to the clubhouse. Chibs stared straight ahead as he thought about going home where he would wrap himself up with Anabelle in their king size bed once she got home.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter:** Aces Up The Sleeve

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Days Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The burner pre-paid cellphone began to ring loudly in the master bedroom. The sound bounced off the walls, the cellphone buzzed itself across the surface of a nightstand. There was a growl that escaped from an annoyed Scotsman who reached to the nightstand and snatched the cellphone up.

"What?" Chibs snapped in the speaker of the phone once he hit the answer button.

 _"_ _Their president wants to meet now."_ Tig voice came through.

"Are ya fucking kidding me? It is seven in the fucking morning." Chibs snapped.

 _"_ _I know. Why are you busy right now?"_ Tig snickered in the phone as he picked up how irritated Chibs sounded. Tig knew that Chibs could deal with early morning times, thus, to hear the Scotsman angry, Tig knew that he interrupted something.

Chibs clenched the cellphone in his left hand as he looked down below him where his eyes made connection with mischief green eyes that belonged to Anabelle. She laid underneath him, her eyes held mischief, but also, a hint of amusement. He let out a low growl as he was pissed for being interrupted when he was in the middle of pleasant morning sex with his woman.

When Anabelle's legs flexed around his waist, which tugged him closer to her it caused a low, breathless groan to escape from him. He had to shoot her a 'cut-it-out' look as he was still on the phone with Tig, but a grin came onto his lips as he knew how naughty she could get.

"Yeah, I am busy." Chibs said through gritted teeth as Anabelle rolled her hips up against his own and he felt himself sinking deeper into her.

 _"_ _Tell Belle I said hi."_

"Fuck off." Chibs hung up and threw the burner phone onto the nightstand.

"Have to go?"

"Aye, but I will take care of my old lady first." Chibs said and bent down to press his lips against her neck.

"You better."

A chuckle escaped Chibs as his hands ran down her thighs where he lifted them higher up his back and he resumed with the motion of his hips to satisfy his woman and himself. He laid his forehead against Anabelle's forehead and stared into her eyes before he tilted his head down a little to press his lips against her own.

There were moans and gasps escaping Anabelle as she was feeling Chibs move his hips a bit harder and faster. Her hands clenched his upper back and her legs tighten around his hips. She began to feel the familiar pressure tighten. Low grunts escaped from Chibs before he dropped his head on the pillow below Anabelle's head.

The two basked in the afterglow of their climaxes before Anabelle reached up to rest her hand against the side of Chibs's face to draw his attention. His head lifted up and he stared down at her with his chocolate brown eyes before he bent down to press his lips against her own.

There were no words said as Chibs got off her and off the king size bed to get ready for the day. He dressed up in his usual jeans, a black button up long sleeve shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket. He zipped that up before pulling his cut on over his leather jacket. His weapons were put the last items he put on his person.

Chibs looked behind him at his woman, his woman that sat up in their bed with the blankets wrapped around her naked body as she watched him. Slowly, Chibs turned to her and he walked up to the end of the bed. He crawled up from the end of the bed until he came up to her to press his lips against her lips again.

"Be safe. Handle this." Anabelle said once he pulled away from her lips.

"Will do and trust me love, I got a few aces up my sleeve this time." Chibs pressed his lips to hers one more time before he pulled away and he left the bedroom before he was lured back in to stay with her.

Anabelle laid herself back down with the blankets still hugged around her. She turned onto her right side to reach out across Chibs's side of the bed. Her fingertips brushed against the Rosary beads that he hung on the bed post when he moved in, and watched the necklace sway before she dropped her hand across his pillow, and she shut her eyes.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The meeting was in a random resting stop where no cars ever came to or stopped. There was nothing but hills and dirt, a lot of dirt.

Chibs was standing between Tig and Happy, staring at the Charming Razors pulling up with about five men. Chibs found himself standing a bit taller with narrow eyes that were focus on the Razors as they got off their bikes to walk right toward them. The Razors came to stand in front of Chibs and the Sons Chibs brought along with him.

"Early meeting ya called."

The president of the Razors appeared to be a man in his late thirties. He had dirty blonde hair, that was cut very close to his skull. His brown eyes eyed Chibs before those eyes scanned over the other Sons that stood around. The man's eyes came back to rest on Chibs once he stared at his surroundings.

"I like the morning."

"Can't say the same." Tig muttered as he bounced on the heels of his boots.

"Leo." The Razor President introduced himself.

"Chibs."

"I heard. What do you want?" Leo got straight down to business.

"I want to know why the hell ya think ya can bring ya crew in here and think ya can run shit in our town. That is not how it goes." Chibs said, his thumbs were looped in the front of his jean pockets.

"What's the problem of adding one more club around here? You already have all these other club and gangs around."

"They are alliances that have been here for years." Chibs replied.

"Not assholes that think they are wearing big boy pants and come attacking us, thinking that how they gain respect and grounds." Tig added in, stepping forward as he caught sight of one of the Razor take a step forward with a pissed off expression for Tig's comment.

"Trek, no." Leo held his right arm out, which stopped his man from lunging forward at Tig.

"Ya are causing a mess around here." Chibs continued.

"Then why get in our way."

"Because it is our chapter." Chibs said through clench teeth, not liking the way this Leo acted all high and mighty.

"For now." Leo smirked as he took a step back to signal that this conversation was over.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ratboy blurted out.

"You heard me." Leo pulled on his sunglasses to start walking back to his bike.

"Ya know I am glad ya said that." Chibs stepped forward and said with a smirk.

"Wh…" Leo turned to face Chibs to question him, but stopped upon familiar sounds.

The sound of motorcycles were heading in their direction which caused Leo to only stare and watch as a good portion of the Grim Bastards, Mayans and Niners appear on either motorcycles or trucks. The groups pulled into the resting area and surrounded all of them.

"Ya pissed off a lot of people around here." Chibs pointed out, tilting his head to the side and peeking over his sunglasses to see Leo's reaction.

And Chibs was not disappointed.

The face of Leo was horrified at the sight of the clubs that surrounded his men and him. It was clear who had the bigger guns to this fight. Slowly, Leo eyes came to rest on Chibs and the Sons that stood behind Chibs with smug smirks.

Holding his arms out on either side of him, Chibs gave a small shrug of his shoulders while giving Leo a calm, collected expression.

"Do ya need another warning from us or do ya want to get into this now?"

"Prez, there's no way. They outnumber us." Links came up to Leo to lowly whisper.

Chibs lowered his arms to his sides as he was waiting for Leo to speak as Leo appeared to be collecting himself. It was obvious by the faces of Leo's club members that they were outnumbered and that they could not do anything to win. They were clearly the group that had brought a knife to a huge ass gun fight.

"What's your terms?" Leo asked, his eyes still flickering over everyone before his eyes came to rest on Chibs.

"Get the fuck out of Charming."

"But…"

"Nothing, ya made enough fucking mess as it is. Leave or else." Chibs stated firmly with narrowed eyes.

The hands on Leo sides turned into fists as if he wanted to fight this, but he gave a firm nod. He walked over to his bike, but glanced back at Chibs. He went to open his mouth to make a smartass remark, but Leo soon bit his tongue from doing so upon all the guns that were being pulled out.

"Going, we are going." Links snapped at them as he started up his Harley.

Dirt flew up from the wheels of the bikes as the Razors rode off in full throttle.

A small gesture of the hand and the prospects drove off in a truck to follow the group of Razors to make sure that they uphold to their words. With that problem solved, Chibs turned to the SAMCRO alliances to shake hands and thank them for their support in this particular matter. After going through many mishaps and craziness in the past couple of years, none of the groups wanted to go through it again, especially to deal with a new club that had been causing a mess.

"Do you think that will be the last of them?" Quinn asked.

"Something is telling me no, but for now, yes." Chibs answered as he made way over to his Dyna.

"I say this calls for a celebration." Tig said.

"Agree." Ratboy nodded.

"Tomorrow night it's a Friday. We will celebrate then." Chibs informed them.

With nods and 'yes' in agreement to his suggestion, Chibs started up the Dyna. With a few revs, he kicked out the kickstand to let off the clutch and hit the throttle. He pulled out of the rest area and back onto the road.

"Let's go boys." Chibs shouted before shifting and hitting the throttle with the Sons following.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. The Next Night: …..**

 **…** **..**

Neil had stood home to finish up projects for school, but also, he had assured Chibs and Anabelle that he could handle his little baby brother while the two adults would go celebrate at the clubhouse.

With trust in the eighteen year old, Chibs and Annabelle were enjoying their time at the clubhouse that had a raging party going on. A couple times Anabelle stepped outside to check in with Neil and Nolan to which she would get a message back that everything was good.

When Anabelle finished with another check in with her boys, she was making her way back inside the clubhouse, but came to a halt at the sight of a croweater who actually had the nerve to press herself up against Chibs as he was trying to play a game of pool. It was clear that Chibs was appearing uncomfortable with the croweaters and he was trying to get away, telling her to go away, but this croweater must be a newbie to not know that Chibs was a taken man.

 **…** **..**

"Listen, I am not interested. Get that through ya head." Chibs said to the croweater that introduced herself as Lizzy.

"Mama is coming." Happy alerted Chibs before he took a swing of his beer.

Chibs turned in time to watch as Anabelle grabbed the back of the croweaters head and slammed the croweaters face into the top of the pool table. Anabelle pulled the croweaters head back enough for her to stare down into the croweaters's eyes with a glare and clenched teeth on display.

"You should know that he is off limits. He is my man. You got me, you little bitch. I don't know if you are new, but understand what I had just said. The next time you think that you can rub up against him, I will do worst then slam your face into a table. I will use a pool stick next time. Do you got me?"

The croweater only nodded with wide eyes filled with fear.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quiet hear you." Anabelle tilted her head to the side as she waited for a verbal answer.

"I got you." The croweater mumbled.

"What was that?" Anabelle said through clenched teeth as she was still waiting this croweater to really understand her and to speak louder.

"I got you!" The croweater shouted.

Anabelle pulled the croweater hair upwards to cause the croweater to stand up. Anabelle shoved the croweater away from her and watched as the croweater fell into the arms of her friends that began to scowl their newbie friend and to begin to actually confront their newbie friend that Anabelle was Chibs Old Lady and no one touched Chibs, but Anabelle.

"Touch my man, I don't fucking think so, fucking bitches." Anabelle growled as she glared after the croweater with fiery green eyes.

Arms slipped around her thighs which caused Anabelle's eyes to snap down, about to question what was going on, but she found herself let out a scream as she was tossed over on a shoulder. She began to laugh as she noted it was Chibs and he held her against his shoulder as he began to carry her away from the party. There were catcalls, whistling, and cheers toward the president as he carried his old lady out of the party.

"Chibs, set me down!"

A slap on the ass got Anabelle to let out a gasp and she reacted by a firm smack against his back.

The feel of the cool air made Anabelle to know that they were outside. Chibs set her down, but his hands were on her hips to press her against him where his lips were upon hers. Their lips moved against each other until the two pulled away for oxygen. Their eyes made connection.

"That was hot what ya did in there."

"It pissed me off."

"Aye, I saw." Chibs chuckled as he replayed in his head of the way Anabelle handled the situation with the croweater. He found himself chuckling some more.

"How about we head home and relax?" Chibs suggested.

Her eyebrow rose at his suggestion, but it was mostly due to the 'relax' part of his sentence.

"Relax?"

"All right, maybe not exactly relax after getting turned on by ya earlier actions."

Anabelle ran her fingers against the side of his face before she was the first to pull away to head toward his Glide. He grinned as he followed after and he gave a wave to Tig that they were heading out. Tig made a gesture for him to follow, but Chibs shook him off.

Slipping on his helmet, Chibs got onto the Glide. He adjusted the handlebars to be straight and he kicked the kickstand back. Chibs felt Anabelle get on behind him, adjusted herself onto the bitch seat and then slid her arms around his waist, her body pressed tight against his own.

Starting up the Glide, flicking the headlights on, Chibs let the Glide idle a bit for the engine to heat up before he was driving forward. After a couple more seconds, Chibs was set off with Anabelle out of the clubhouse parking lot to head home.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Enjoy. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Thank You!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter:** A Graduation

 **…** **..**

 **…** **.. A Couple Months Later: …..**

 **…** **..**

The sound of talking got louder the closer Anabelle got to the door of the nursery. She came to stand in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Chibs in the rocking chair with Nolan in his arms. He was talking to the seven month old in a gentle tone.

"Hey." Anabelle said, making her presence known.

"Hey, love." Chibs smiled before his eyes gone back down to stare at Nolan, who was trying to grab Chibs's goatee.

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Aye, how are ya holding up?"

"I can't believe he is graduating." Anabelle said softly with unshed tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"Oi, love, no waterworks." Chibs stood up with Nolan in his arms to walk up to her.

"I can't help it. Just yesterday he was a baby and now he is graduating, got accepted into college. He's all grown up." Anabelle said, trying hard to hold back the emotional tears.

Chibs wrapped his left arm around her waist to hold her close while he adjusted Nolan in his right arm. He laid his lips on Anabelle's forehead before he pulled away to give her a gentle smile. Nolan reached out to push his little hands against his parent faces, babbling nonsense and smiling.

"God you are so cute." Anabelle cooed as she plucked Nolan from Chibs arms.

"You will be so handsome." Anabelle continued to coo as she pressed her lips against Nolan's forehead.

"Aye, it looks like his eyes are going to be a hazel green, mostly green. A mixture of our eyes. He will be a looker." Chibs kept his arm around her waist as he smiled down at Nolan trying to grab Anabelle's necklace.

"Shall we?" Anabelle stared up at Chibs.

"Aye, let's go before we are late."

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

The graduation was taking place on the football where parents and friends sat in the bleachers. Both Chibs and Anabelle got a good position on the bleachers where they could see

"I have to say, ya look beautiful in that dress." Chibs mumbled into Anabelle's ear as she adjusted Nolan on her lap.

"Yeah?" Anabelle turned her head to stare at Chibs through her aviator sunglasses.

"Aye." Chibs leaned over to press his lips against hers. He pulled away to stare forward as the principal of the school began the speech to start the graduation.

"Oh, we made it." Tig appeared on the bleachers.

"They came?" Anabelle looked at Chibs as he gave her a nod with a smirk.

"We are family." Chibs told her.

The Sons were dressed in their best clothes without their kutte on as they did not want to stir up any trouble on an important day for Neil. They found Chibs and Anabelle almost immediately, especially as Chibs waved them down. The Sons sat down behind the couple. Nolan let out a squeal as Happy grabbed him off of Anabelle's lap to say his hello to his godson.

"I'm honestly jealous that he likes Happy more than me." Tig muttered with a pout and arms crossed over his chest.

"When he gets older, he will like you Tig." Anabelle patted Tig's knee while trying not to laugh at his pouting face.

"Hey, they are starting." Quinn pointed out.

The class was a big one, but the beginning was going quick since there weren't a lot of students with the beginning of the alphabet for first letter of their last name.

"Neil Ronan Kane."

"His middle name is Ronan? That is a pretty cool name." Ratboy smirked.

"That is pretty badass. Just like the little one here." Tig nodded his head at Nolan.

"Aye, that is strong name." Chibs smirked as he glanced down at Nolan who was back in his arms now.

"YEAH NEIL!" Tig began to shout, shooting up from his spot and pumping his fists in the air.

The others Sons joined in the yelling of Neil name which was making Anabelle to laugh.

Anabelle stood up too, waving in Neil's direction. She didn't expect him to find her, but when he turn to hold up his diploma, he pointed right at her and waved back. She smiled and clapped her hands with everyone else.

When the last name was called, the principal announced to flip the tassel to the other side of the cap, and congratulated the graduated class. Caps were then thrown into the air with loud cries of celebration from the graduates.

The parents and friends made their way quickly off the bleachers to head toward an area to meet with their graduated kids.

Anabelle stood with Nolan in her arms as she waited besides Chibs and the rest of the Sons for Neil to find them. Her eyes flicker around to catch any sight of Neil, but she ended up catching a few wandering eyes of women eyeing Chibs and the Sons. Though a few of those wandering eyes that were eyeing Chibs were eyeing him in a particular way that capture her attention more than anything.

To make it known that Chibs was her man, Anabelle will show these ladies that he was off the market. She stepped up to him and her right hand down Chibs black tie causing him to glance down at her.

"I must admit something." Anabelle began softly.

"What's that?"

Anabelle made a gesture for Chibs to bend his head down to her level. He did so causing her to press her mouth against his left ear with a smile coming onto her lips.

"You look sexy in this outfit. It is making me a bit hot and bother."

Chibs was dressed in dark charcoal grey suit pants and a matching fit suit vest that had five black buttons going up. There was a light grey long sleeve button up dress shirt underneath the vest and a black tie that he had tucked in the vest. His hair was semi-slicked back and he was wearing gunmetal grey rectangular framed sunglasses. He did keep his black boots on underneath the pants instead of wearing dress shoes.

"Oh?" Chibs stood straight up to stare at her with a single raised eyebrow.

"I would say let's go behind the bleachers, but there's a lot of people around and they might hear us."

Chibs laughed with a smile. He then eyed her up and down in her dress that she brought the other day for this occasion. The bodice of the dress was white while the tiered skirt was black. The skirt stopped about an inch above her knees, hugging her hips. The straps of the dress were wide and lace, almost covering the top of her shoulders. The lace continued to the back of the dress where the upper part of her shoulders were covered lace. Black high heels on her feet with her silver painted toenails wiggling at the warm air that touched them.

"Damn woman." Chibs mumbled causing her to snicker and to lean up on her tippy toes to press her lips against his.

He wanted to grab her ass, but he had stopped himself from doing so as he remembered where he was at. Pulling away, he glanced down at Nolan in her arms, wiggling around and staring around at all that was happening. Chibs leaned down to press his lips on top of Nolan's head.

Anabelle noted that those wandering eyes were looking away now. One woman dare to look again. Anabelle caught her eyes and gave the woman a challenging raise eyebrow, which caused the woman to look away upon being caught.

"Mom!"

Turning away from Chibs, Anabelle watched with the rest of the Sons as Neil ran on over to them.

Anabelle smiled at the sight of her oldest son. She let Chibs pluck Nolan from her arms to allow her to tackle Neil and hug him tightly in her arms. He groan, but laughed as he hugged her back. Neil pulled away first to hold up his diploma, which she grabbed to check it out.

"Look at that."

"Thank you, mom."

Her eyes flicker up to stare at Neil with raised eyebrows.

"For everything." Neil smiled.

"Oh no, here comes the waterworks." Ratboy said as he wasn't the only one to catch Anabelle teary eyes.

"Don't, don't, don't do this to us Belle. You're going to make me start." Tig stomped around, trying not to watch the emotional moment.

Anabelle was hugging Neil to her again while crying happy tears. She kept hugging Neil, not looking ready to let go of him anytime soon. Neil looked over at the Sons and mouthed 'help me' with a smile.

"Hey, mama, we want to congratulate him too." Happy rasped from behind.

Anabelle let go of her son and stepped back to stand by Chibs. She took Nolan back into her arms, and adjusted him into her left arm to be able to reach up with her right hand to wipe her tears away, knowing that the mascara and eyeliner was all messed up. Standing back, Anabelle watched as Chibs hugged Neil with a proud pat on Neil's back.

Soon, the other Sons were congratulating Neil.

"Is all my makeup messed up?" Anabelle asked Chibs as he came back over to stand beside her.

Chibs brought his hand up to use his thumbs to rub her upper cheeks in a gentle manner. He then cupped her face to lean close to press his lips against her own.

"All set, love."

She smiled as he pulled away, and as he pulled away, it was that moment that she heard Tig confronting Neil in a loud manner.

"We need to get you some pus—"

"Tiggy!" Anabelle snapped.

Tig shut his mouth and went wide eyes as Anabelle stare him down with sharp green eyes. He felt as if he was being scowl by a strict mother, which in a way, he was being scowled by a mother. It was clear that Anabelle stopped him due to their surroundings and also, she did not want to hear that being said toward her eldest son.

"And he is not getting any. Right, Neil?" Anabelle sharp green eyes were on her eldest son.

"I don't want to catch anything, ma, don't you worry." Neil chuckled.

"Good, I will kick your ass." Anabelle pointed at him before looking down at Nolan as he was beginning to grab at her chest.

"Little man is getting hungry. Oy, let's head back to my place. Got some steak and burgers to put on the grill. Celebrate this one accomplishing on graduating high school." Chibs said as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of Neil.

There were cheers before they all made way to their motorcycles and cages.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

All the food was brought outside on the back deck of the house. A bonfire was made, music was playing and there was a game of football being played in the large span of the backyard.

Anabelle winced as she watched Tig tackle Ratboy into the ground, which resulted in the football being flipped into the air for T.O. to grab and run to the touchdown zone.

"I might have to bring out the first-aid kit." Anabelle said.

"That will be a good idea, sugar." Venus agreed while she shook her head as the men had turned two hand touch into brutal tackle football.

Anabelle eyed Chibs as he was plating the burgers, but at the same time, he was glancing at the others playing football. Occasionally he would yell at them or laugh at something they did. Anabelle couldn't help but eye Chibs up and down as he was still in his outfit, but with his sleeves rolled up now.

"Go."

"Huh?" Anabelle looked over at Venus with raised eyebrows.

"I will watch the food. Take that man in the house and ride him."

Anabelle mouth dropped at what Venus said, but then collected herself and began to laugh. Venus gave her a wink before she stood up from her seat to walk over to Chibs and said something to him. When Chibs eyes landed on Anabelle, his eyebrow rose which caused her to laugh even more since she knew that Venus gave him a hint.

Getting up from her seat, Anabelle walked inside the house, but made sure to take a glance over her shoulder at Chibs to see that he was watching her the whole time.

"Here." Chibs handed the spatula off to Venus without taking his eyes off of Anabelle before he followed Anabelle into the house.

A small scream escaped Anabelle as hands clamped down on her sides. She turned around to find herself being lifted upwards. She jumped up to be able to wrap her legs around Chibs waist, her hands sink into his hair and their lips came together.

"Maybe I should dress up like this more." Chibs mumbled against her lips.

"I will jump you no matter what you wear."

"Aye, ya do, but I am not complaining."

Her back was pressed up against the wall of their master bedroom before she was set down on top of his dresser. Chibs pushed the items that were on top of his dresser off to the side to be out of their way. His hands came back to the skirt of her dress where he pushed it upward until the skirt of the dress was brunched up around her waist. Her hands had traveled down to his belt where she tried to get it undone as fast as possible, but Chibs had to help her out with doing so.

With a few more tugs of their clothes, their lips were pressed hard against each other and the grunts and moans began.

"Filip." Anabelle groaned as her head tilted backwards for a brief second. She leaned back forward to grip his head as her hands slid through his hair.

"Beautiful." Chibs mouth brushed against hers as his hands gripped her hips a little tighter as he felt the familiar pressure build up.

As Chibs got closer, his thrusting got harder and faster. His arms came to wrap around her lower back as he pressed their bodies closer together. The feel of Anabelle wrapped around him as if she felt he was going to disappear was a feeling that Chibs love. He always love the way that she would passionately say his name and the way her body would feel when he gave her pleasurable feeling.

A grunt escaped Chibs as he felt Anabelle come to her release, gripping him hard causing him to hit his release point. He groan into the side of her neck, giving a few pecks to her neck before he was pulling away.

"Damn." Chibs pulled away and sat himself down on top of the chest at the end of their king size bed.

Tugging his pants up, Chibs eyed Anabelle who was taking a few seconds to collect herself before lowering herself off the dresser to make her way into their connected on bathroom.

"Love, ya got me tire."

"I got you tire?" Anabelle called from the bathroom.

"Aye." Chibs chuckled.

Anabelle appeared out of the bathroom after a few minutes, adjusting her dress. She walked up to him and she held her hand out to him.

"Ya do know we have been missing a good amount of time from outside."

"I know."

"Just warning ya, love." Chibs told her as he led her out of their bedroom.

Anabelle stopped in the nursery to check in on Nolan to see that he was awake and was staring around. Upon seeing her leaning over the crib, a small smile came on his face and his hands were waving around in the air.

"Come here my little champion." Anabelle said softly as she lifted Nolan out of his crib.

Holding him close, Anabelle brought him over to the changing table to change his diaper. Nolan began to smile and kick his feet about while looking over Anabelle's left shoulder. She glanced over her left shoulder to see Chibs.

"All clean up?" Chibs talked down to Nolan before he picked up the smiling Nolan.

Anabelle smiled as Chibs rocked Nolan in his arms and he pressed his mouth against the top of Nolan's head.

"Let's get outside." Anabelle said.

When they got outside, the Sons were eating, but paused when they caught sight of Chibs and Anabelle with Nolan coming outside. Instantly, the Sons had shit eating grins on their faces.

"Shut up!" Chibs pointed at all of them.

That got the Sons to keep grinning before Tig was the first to break and began to laugh. Soon, that led the others to laugh too. It made Anabelle to fluster up yet smiled as she knew this would happen. Chibs flipped them all off, but he was smiling as he found this all too amusing.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 ** _***Author Note: 12/7/17 I posted a POLL up on my main profile page. Check it out and vote if you want to. The POLL will not be up there for long.***_**

 **Anyway, here was a new chapter.**

 **Please Review, Follow, and/or Favorite!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter:** At Work with Dad

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

"All right, laddie, ya are going to be good for me all day." Chibs said down to Nolan.

Nolan eyes were a forest green today. He stared up at his father, giving Chibs a gummy smile while kicking his feet about.

Today, Chibs took it upon himself to take care of Nolan. He brought the little one with him to work, putting him in his car seat and set it down on a table near the car that Chibs was working on.

"Hey, you got the little man." Tig appeared.

Nolan went wide eyes and then his face began to scrunch up.

"No, no, don't cry laddie. Tiggy back away."

"Why does he cry with me?" Tig threw his hands in the air.

Chibs tried not to laugh at his VP. He turned away to bend down to say Nolan's name softly while gripping either of Nolan's feet to give them a little shake to draw his attention away from Tig. He was trying to prevent the little one from crying. Nolan face relaxed making Chibs to sigh out in relief.

Standing up straight and turning around, Chibs pointed right at Tig.

"Stay away from my son."

"I just don't get it."

"I don't either, but it is pretty fucking funny."

Tig pouted before he turn to his toolbox to grab his work shirt and pulled it on.

An hour passed when Happy appeared in the garage. He walked right up to Nolan, who was waving one of his toys around in the air.

"I got him something." Happy said to Chibs.

Everyone that was present in and around the garage appeared to freeze at Happy's comment. Someone even dropped their tools that clanked loudly off the cement floor. Happy took notice that everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him with shocked wide eyes.

"What the fuck is everyone looking at?" Happy rasped, glaring at everyone.

"Dude, you actually brought something for someone else?"

"Is it reused?" Ratboy asked.

"No, it is not reused. It is brand new for my godson." Happy growled, glaring at Ratboy before softening up his glare as his eyes were back on Nolan.

Chibs came over, wiping his hands off on a rag. He stood beside Happy to see Happy hold up a small shoe box. Opening the box, Happy pulled out a pair of small work boots.

"Aye, would ya look at those." Chibs laughed.

Before he grabbed the boots, Chibs made sure that he completely cleaned off his hands of any car grease because he knew that Happy was a neat freak, and would not let Chibs grab the boots with car oil covered hands.

They were light brownish tan work boots that were made for a toddler. Chibs patted Happy on the shoulder.

"They're for when he gets a bit bigger, and when he is running around." Happy said as he knew that the boots were made for toddlers.

"Aye. Thank ya for this."

"He gotta' look good." Happy gave the tiniest of grins.

"Anabelle will love these." Chibs tucked the boots back in the box, setting the box beside the baby seat to not forget about them.

Happy stood over Nolan, who stared up at him with wide eyes, but then began to wave his hands up toward Happy. Happy smirked as he picked Nolan up, holding him to his chest. He began to walk around the garage, and he made sure to walk by Tig with a smirk. Tig happily flipped Happy off to which Happy snickered.

Chibs shook his head as he watched Happy taunt Tig with Nolan, showing off how the little one enjoyed Happy company over Tig.

"Hey, need an extra hand today?" Neil appeared in the garage.

"Looking for extra cash?" Chibs said jokily.

"Hey, gotta save up to buy some college supplies." Neil shrugged his shoulders.

Grabbing an extra grey mechanic shirt, he threw the shirt at Neil, who pulled it right over his other clothes. Neil walked over to the car that Chibs was working on, checking out the paperwork on it to see what was wrong with it. Chibs stood back as he watched Neil get straight to work. With Neil aiming to be an engineer, he had a knack for this, and so Chibs could leave Neil alone to fix up vehicles.

"I think he's hungry." Happy appeared before Chibs, holding Nolan out to him.

Taking his son from Happy, Chibs patted Neil on the back before leaving the area to head off into the clubhouse to go into his dorm room. Unlocking the door, he entered and he walked over to the mini fridge where he pulled out a bottle filled with Anabelle's milk.

Nolan began to get fussy making Chibs to gently shush him. He walked out of his dorm room to go into the kitchen where he set the bottle in a pan filled with water, and he heated the bottle up.

When that was all set and done, Chibs went back into his dorm room where he shut the door, locked it and then sat down in the sofa armchair that he had in his dorm room. He dabbed liquid on his wrist to see that the bottle was cool enough for Nolan to drink.

"Here we go." Chibs held the bottle up to Nolan.

Nolan began to drink, his hands coming up to the bottle where his fingers splayed out against it. He stared up at Chibs as he kept chugging down the milk.

Chibs smiled down at Nolan wrapped up in his left arm. He bent down to press his lips against Nolan's forehead. He felt as if he was being sappy as shit, but this was his little boy. Being able to raise his own child without having to worry about his son being taken away, Chibs was proud of raising his child. He was happy to have the opportunity to raise Anabelle and his son.

When it came to raising Nolan, he was a good baby. He cried when he was hungry, tired, needed a diaper change or if Tig was around. Usually at home, whenever Nolan cried, Chibs was the first one up unless Anabelle said she got it.

Nolan eyes began to flicker up and down in a slow manner. His drinking slowing up and his hands sliding off the bottle. Chibs tried not to laugh as Nolan was fighting to stay awake.

When the milk was gone from the bottle, Chibs set it aside on the nightstand then grabbed a small towel to set on his shoulder to burp the little one. Once Nolan was burped, he passed right out into a soundless sleep.

Feeling sleepy himself made Chibs to toe off his boots and got onto his bed to lay down. Groaning as he felt all his bones and muscles tighten up for a brief second before stretching out. Moving to the center of the bed, Chibs adjusted Nolan on his chest to make sure he would not fall off.

"Let's get some rest, little champion." Chibs mumbled as he shut his eyes to get some sleep with Nolan sleeping on his chest.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

Neil looked up when he saw his mother pull into the parking lot. He wiped his hands down before he shut the hood of the car he finished.

Anabelle was carrying two pie boxes with a brown paper bag on top. Immediately, prospects came over to help her out. She smiled and thanked them before she made her way over to Neil to hug him. She took a glance at the car that he had worked on.

"All done?"

"Need to start it up to see if it's running smoothly." Neil said as he walked to the driver's side to get in and start the car up.

Anabelle grinned as she listen to the car start right up and run smoothly. Neil shut it off, getting out with the keys and walking over to the table to grab the clipboard with the car's information. Anabelle watched him the whole time until her eyes came to rest on the baby seat and a box beside it.

"Where's Filip?"

"In his dorm room. He had gone to feed Nolan about an hour and a half ago." Neil answered.

"He must have fallen asleep with him." Anabelle said as she grabbed the baby seat, but she opened the shoe lid of the box that was beside the baby seat.

"Oh my god, these are absolutely adorable." Anabelle cooed over the baby work boots as she picked one up.

"Happy got them."

"That is so sweet." Anabelle smiled, setting the boot back into the box.

Picking up the box, she saw Happy working on a truck. She walked over to him with the baby seat and shoe box. Sensing her coming, Happy turned away from the truck to face her.

"These are so cute. Thank you for them." Anabelle smiled as she held up the shoe box.

Happy grinned at Anabelle's compliment. She hip bumped him before she walked off to go find her Scotsman with their son. With keys to Chibs dorm room, she open it up and allowed herself in. She smiled at the sight of Chibs snoring lightly in the middle of the bed with Nolan sleeping on his chest.

She shut the door softly behind her, locking the door and then set the baby seat down by the door with the boot box in the baby seat. Anabelle set her purse down next before she slid her sneakers off her feet to walk around the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, staring down at Chibs and Nolan.

With her right hand, she reached out to brush a few hair strands from Chibs forehead. She lean down and pressed her lips against the corner of his lips. She pulled back, trying not to smile as his nose twitch.

"Filip. Wakey, wakey."

Eyes fluttering open, rapidly blinking, Chibs turn his head to stare directly at her.

"What time is it?" Chibs asked groggily.

"It's three in the afternoon."

"I slept for almost two hours."

"Both of you did." Anabelle nodded to Nolan, who began to rouse from his sleep too.

Chibs sat up slowly, holding Nolan to him.

Anabelle reached out to take Nolan from Chibs to allow him to get out of bed and stretch. He groan at the feel of his muscles stretching and bones popping. Dropping his arms on his sides, Chibs eyed Anabelle cooing down at Nolan, who smiled then nuzzle his head underneath her chin.

"Beautiful." Chibs smiled at the sight of mother and son.

"Hmm?" Anabelle looked up away from Nolan to stare at Chibs as she did not hear him.

Stepping up to stand closer to Anabelle holding their son, Chibs slowly wrapped his left arm around her lower back and he pressed himself against her side. His nose nuzzle against the side of her head before looking down at Nolan in her arms.

"I'm a lucky man."

Her eyes flicker up to meet his and slowly, a smile came onto her lips.

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **…** **..**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 *****Author Note: On 12/17 or 12/19 I had posted a POLL on my main page. Check it out and vote if you want. The POLL will be closing either today, tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.*****

 **Here was a new chapter.**

 **Short and sweet chapter of the family.**

 **Please Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Thank You!**


End file.
